


Bound to Happen

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harsh Language, Multi, Post-Half-Blood Prince, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-18
Updated: 2005-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 72,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three">Table for Three</a>. When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile">Table for Three collection profile</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first triofic and attempt at smut. Though this story starts off as Ron/Hermione, it will become a triofic by chapter five. Since this is going to be twenty-six chapters that's still lots of trioness to come. I'm also going to be posting this fic at livejournal.com under the same name, carter_sg1, if you prefer to read it on there.
> 
> WARNING: In case you missed it in the summary, this story contains spoilers for the Half-Blood Prince so make sure you read that first.

Now that they would be heading for Kings Cross Station tomorrow, Harry didn't know why he had let Lupin talk him into going back for his seventh year.  
  
At the start of the summer, he had confided in Lupin everything he head learned about the Horcrux from Dumbledore, along with the failed mission to retrieve the locket because someone with the initials R.A.B had already beaten them to it and put a fake in its place. Even if that R.A.B person had destroyed the Horcrux like they said they were going to, there were still three more left to find, as Voldemort himself would represent the seventh and final Horcrux. Two of them were most likely Helga Hufflepuff's cup and Voldemort's snake, Nagini, and the last was very likely a relic from Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
But even having all that information seemed useless to Harry because he had no idea where to look for the Horcruxes and Dumbledore had left no instructions for him before his death.  
  
Though he had refused to tell Professor McGonagall anything at the end of last year, after listening to weeks of Hermione explaining the futility of keeping the information a secret, when he himself did not even know where to begin searching, he had gone to Lupin and explained everything. He had even told him about his plans to hunt down the remaining Horcruxes instead of returning to Hogwarts in the fall, as the school governors had voted to keep the school open for the time being but were doubling the security measures from last year.  
  
Lupin had promised to begin searching for any scrap of information on the remaining relics, and that he would share all his findings with Harry. Lupin had asked him to return to school until they had some concrete leads on the Horcruxes. Although Harry had argued, saying he could go after Nagini, Lupin had made him promise not to do it, saying that Harry wasn't prepared for that. With Voldemort controlling Nagini, he said it should be the last Horcrux he should go after before taking on Voldemort.  
  
Now, the more he thought about it, the more he wished he hadn't given Lupin his word to go off to school and pretend like there wasn't something he could do. More innocent people were being murdered every day and he was going off to hide behind the protective walls of Hogwarts.  
  
He figured that was why Lupin had asked to speak with him that night at The Burrow. He wanted to make sure Harry was going to keep his word and take the Hogwarts Express back to school tomorrow.  
  
But when he left Ron and Hermione upstairs, he found that Lupin wasn't alone at the Weasley's kitchen table. Tonks was sitting there with him.  
  
Since Lupin had promised he would operate in secret in his search for the Horcrux, Harry wondered what this could be about.  
  
"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks greeted him with a wink. Her pink hair seemed to grow more vibrant every time he saw her and he knew it was because of the man sitting across from her.  
  
"Hey, Tonks," he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. But he had been feeling completely drained all summer and was sure it showed on his features. "Are you going to leave your appearance like that when you're at Hogwarts?"  
  
Now that she was Headmistress, McGonagall was extremely anxious about letting on any new teachers that she didn't already know personally, and since there were already going to be so many Aurors at Hogwarts, she thought who better than to have an Auror teach them Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Why? Do you think it's a bit much?" She asked him, grabbing a strand of her hair and examining it closely.  
  
Lupin chuckled. "It is a little extravagant."  
  
"You're right, I should be dull and stuffy like you," she returned. She scrunched up her face and changed her appearance then so she had shoulder length straight brown hair and a long nose on a plain face.  
  
Lupin didn't look the least bit offended by her remark. In fact, Harry couldn't remember Lupin smiling like that or looking this healthy in all the years he had known him.  
  
"If Tonks is done playing around," said Lupin, pulling his foot out of the way so the Auror couldn't step on it, "we can tell you why we wanted to see you."  
  
Tonks morphed back to her usual pink haired self. "How would you feel about extra defense lessons, Harry?"  
  
"Really?" He said, sound genuinely excited. He still wanted very much to be an Auror and to have someone like Tonks train him was too good to pass up.  
  
"I'm not talking about covering standard jinxes and hexes either. I'm talking about real things that could save your life in battle. If you want to tell Ron and Hermione that's fine, but I want the three of you to keep this to yourselves," she added, sounding uncharacteristically serious. "The things I'm going to be training you in, they don't teach at Hogwarts and you would probably never see unless you joined the Auror program."  
  
Harry nodded excitedly, already wishing they could get started. He wondered if this had been Lupin's suggestion.  
  
"Harry, these lessons will be critical in the event you face Voldemort one day," Lupin said to him.  
  
Harry had also confided in Lupin about the prophecy, and he assumed that had a lot to do with Lupin insisting he become more skilled as a wizard before he went after Nagini and Voldemort.  
  
Harry had a tough time admitting that his power and strength were nothing special but a few a short months ago that hadn't mattered to him. He had wanted to hunt down Snape and kill him in the same callous manner in which he had murdered Dumbledore. If he ever saw Snape again he wouldn't let him escape, not even if it cost him his own life. He would be ready to use the Unforgivable Curses on him next time.  
  
"I've got to check in with the Ministry but I'll see you on the train tomorrow, Harry," said Tonks. She leaned across the table and gave Lupin a quick kiss before leaving through the kitchen door.  
  
They could hear a tiny pop as she apparated.  
  
"You understand now why you need to go back?" Lupin said, looking at him.  
  
"You don't think I'm ready to face him."  
  
"No, you're not," Lupin said without hesitation. "I know the extraordinary things you've done, but you need much more than that to be able to take on the Dark Lord," he said in a grim tone. "And while you're training with Tonks, I'll find out whatever I can on the whereabouts of these Horcruxes."  
  
"Are you going to disappear underground again?" Harry asked. He had missed not hearing from him for months at a time last year.  
  
Lupin shook his head. "I've reached a dead end with the werewolf society and because I was seen at Hogwarts by Fenrir Greyback, I do not believe it safe for me to return. I've already explained to the Order that I have another special project to take on that concerns you. Since they know you and Dumbledore were involved in something together before his death, no one is questioning it. Absolute secrecy is a must now in everything we do, especially with the alarming number of people being put under the Imperius Curse."  
  
"Remus, I know you want me to be ready, but I can't sit around for another year and do nothing."  
  
"I didn't expect you would, seeing as how much you're like James and Lily," he said with a reminiscent, but sad smile. "At least give me until Christmas to find something out about the Horcruxes. After that, we'll discuss how next to proceed."  
  
Harry agreed to wait that long, knowing that it wouldn't be a complete waste of time since he would be working with Tonks.  
  
"You should go pack for tomorrow," Lupin said, as if knowing Harry had yet to start. "Molly's going to be expecting us to head out the door the second the ministry cars show up."  
  
It was already late as Harry climbed the stairs, but he was going to put off packing a while longer to tell Ron and Hermione about the extra defense training Tonks was going to be giving him.  
  
He thought nothing of opening Ron's door without knocking. After all, he couldn't hear anything from the outside, which meant they weren't fighting, so it was safe to walk in. But as soon as he had the door open part way, he knew why it had been so quiet.  
  
To his astonishment and something else he didn't want to name, he saw Ron had Hermione backed up against the wall. If they were just kissing that would have been bad enough, but the way they were wrapped up in each other was far more intense than any of the snog sessions Harry had been forced to witness between Ron and Lavender last year.  
  
They didn't even notice him standing there. He backed out of the room, closing the door as quietly as he could, even though what Harry really wanted to do was slam it shut.  
He walked back down to his room on the second level, wishing now more than ever that he wasn't going back to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
Ron and Hermione were completely oblivious to any intrusion. Ron parted her lips and plunged his tongue into her hot mouth. Hermione responded by deepening the kiss and pressing her tongue against his. She finally came to her senses, albeit reluctantly, when she felt how aroused he was and pushed him away.  
  
"Ron, we can't," she said, short out of breath. "Harry will be looking for us soon."  
  
"No, he won't," Ron insisted. "Whatever Lupin wanted to talk to him about it sounded serious. They'll be downstairs for hours."  
  
"I doubt that," she said, unconvinced.  
  
"Once we go back to school tomorrow it's going to be hard enough to find time alone without Harry or anyone else getting suspicious. And you're going to be so caught up with your Head Girl duties and NEWTs we'll barely see each other."  
  
"We'll see each other plenty in class," she pointed out.  
  
He scowled. "That's not what I mean."  
  
"I do have my own room this year," she said, arching an eyebrow at him.  
  
At what she was implying, Ron said, "I really do have the best girlfriend a bloke could ask for."  
  
It still felt almost strange to hear Ron call her that. It was hard to believe that after six years of fighting, bickering and hurting each other they had finally put aside all that and admitted their feelings.  
  
With the seriousness of the war and the knowledge they would very likely leave Hogwarts with Harry in the next few months to find the last Horcruxes, made them realize how short time was. People they knew were dying all the time. No one was safe anymore.  
  
It had happened by accident one night at the start of summer while Harry was still at the Dursley's. She had stopped by Ron's room to say goodnight and he had been pouring over the Apparition pamphlets, worrying over taking his exam again in a few weeks with Harry. She didn't know what came over her but Ron had seemed such a nervous wreck she didn't know what else to do except kiss him.  
  
It was hard to tell which one of them was more shocked, and they spent the next three days avoiding each other because of it. She felt embarrassed and decided to leave the next move up to Ron. Though she couldn't stop herself from worrying she had ruined their friendship, and that despite his jealousy over Viktor Krum and McLaggen, he didn't want her the same way she wanted him.  
  
Finally, Ron approached her when it was just the two of them outside. After many minutes of stuttering and stammering, Ron had given up on words entirely and just kissed her.  
  
Things had progressed quickly after that, which Hermione attributed to the years they had wasted being too stubborn to admit there was something deeper than friendship going on. Even after seeing him with Lavender Brown, something that had been almost too much for her to bear and had nearly destroyed their friendship, she had been too scared to say anything to him.  
  
Once Harry arrived at The Burrow, he'd been so withdrawn they didn't think it was the right time to tell him about them. Now, it was the end of summer holidays and they were no closer to telling him. Hermione decided then they were just going to have to find a way to broach the subject to him because she knew Ron also didn't want to spend their last year of school lying to him.  
  
"Don't think that flattery is going to make me do your homework for you," she said in response to his remark.  
  
Ron flashed her a lopsided grin. "I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
He wove one hand through the curls of her and brought her face closer to his. Sensing the hesitation she was still holding onto, he brushed his lips against hers more gently than before. Then he started trailing kisses down her throat before sucking on the sensitive spot on her neck causing her to whimper. Any thoughts she still had of going back to the room she was sharing with Ginny were gone now.  
  
She pulled out her wand and moved her head just enough so she was able to cast a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm around the room.  
  
"Always thinking," murmured Ron against her neck.  
  
When he pulled away from her, she protested the loss of contact until she felt him pick her up and send his lips crashing against hers. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and he groaned in response, dropping her onto his desk. He took his time unbuttoning her shirt, enjoying the impatient noises she made.  
  
"Stop teasing," she said in a breathless voice.  
  
He gave her a wicked grin. "Oh, you'll know when I'm teasing."  
  
Just to prove his point, he finished with the last two buttons and started messaging her breasts through the thin material of her bra. She arched against his touch but he was only just getting started. He undid the clasp on her bra, something he had only recently gotten the hang of before kissing his way down passed her collarbone into the valley between her breasts. He took his time kissing and suckling each one, growing more and more turned on by the noises she was making. When he glanced up to watch the look of ecstasy on her face, she leaned down to capture his lips in a bruising kiss, mingling her tongue against his own.  
  
"I suppose I should take care of you," Hermione said a moment later in a sultry voice. She pulled off his t-shirt and then moved her hand over the bulge in his trousers, moving it up and down ever so slightly. His hips bucked involuntarily towards her.  
  
"Fuck, Hermione," he said through gritted teeth. When they were like this it was the only time he could get away with such language.  
  
She deftly undid his trousers and slid her hand inside his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his hard member.  
  
"Fuck," he cried out and braced himself against her.  
  
She grinned impishly. "I believe you already said that." She continued to stroke him, alternating between feather light touches and hard strokes.  
  
"It's not nice to tease," Ron growled.  
  
"Don't seem to like it as much when the shoe is on the other foot, do you?" she said a second before Ron's lips landed on hers. She took mercy on him and began stroking him in rhythm, pulling her hand away when she felt him tense up. His groans of frustration were drowned out by her saying in a commanding tone, "fuck me, now."  
  
He almost came right then. The only thing sexier than seeing a flushed faced and half naked Hermione, was hearing her swear, abandoning her bookish self to a side that nobody else got to see but him  
  
Ron shucked off his boxers and trousers. He unbuttoned her shorts  the incredibly short ones he was convinced she took to wearing these last few weeks to drive him mad  and then slid them down her legs. When he went to remove her knickers, he could feel how wet she was for him.  
  
He plunged inside her already half mad with lust as he felt her all around him. She raked her fingernails down his back, leaving marks. They had discovered early on that despite their mutual inexperience they were neither timid nor gentle when it came to sex. The rougher the better and never in Ron's wildest fantasies did he think Hermione would be such a minx in the bedroom.  
  
Stars exploded behind Ron's eyes and he came crying out Hermione's name. Hermione wasn't quite there yet, so he added a couple fingers to where their bodies were joined and she soon orgasmed.  
  
When their breathing had almost returned to normal and they were still clinging to one another, Ron said, "I'm going to have a fun time explaining these scratches in the shower at school."  
  
"Sorry," she apologized.  
  
"Nah, I don't mind," he said, giving her a kiss. "I'll think of something to tell them."  
  
"While you'll doing that, you should also think of something to tell Harry."  
  
Ron pulled back a little to look down at her, his eyes wide with horror. "You want to tell Harry we're shagging?"  
  
"No, we don't need to give him any specific details but it's time we told him about us."  
  
"Maybe we could just have him walk in on us and then we wouldn't have to explain anything."  
  
"That's not funny, Ron," she said with a frown. "We're his best friends. He should hear it from us."  
  
Ron sighed and kissed the top of her head. "All right, we'll tell him once we're back at school."  
  
"Ron, he'll be okay with it," she said, looking up at him. "He was the one who was trying to get me to tell you how I felt last year."  
  
"And instead of taking his advice you tried to make me jealous with that prat McLaggen."  
  
"Oh, and is if you weren't trying to do the same thing with Lavender," she said, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You started it with Krum."  
  
She rolled her eyes. They would be eighty and he would still bring up Viktor Krum. "Why don't you just ask me what I did with him instead of making assumptions."  
  
"Because I don't want to know," he stated evenly. He'd already spent far too many hours thinking about it, and did not like any of the conclusions he had come up with.  
  
"Fine, then I'll show you."  
  
"What?!" He cried. It was already turning out worse than he imagined. "Hermione, I bloody-well don't want you to show me what you and Vicky did together  "  
  
She ended his words by kissing him softly and quickly on the mouth.  
  
Dumfounded, he said, "What was that?"  
  
"That was what I did with Viktor," she said smoothly.  
  
"That was it? Just one kiss?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And there was no tongue involved, right?"  
  
"No, Ron, there was no tongue," she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him again.  
  
Though he was far from thrilled that she had actually kissed the git, at least that was all she had done with him. He smirked inwardly. He bet Krum had wanted to do more but Hermione had turned him down.  
  
"Are you done being a jealous prat now?"  
  
"For the moment," he answered, and leaned down to cover her mouth with his own.


	2. Chapter Two

The Ministry cars had come early to pick them up so they could avoid the usual last minute scramble. As always, Harry had piled into a car with Ron and Hermione, while Lupin rode in the front with their Auror driver. Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took the second car together.  
  
Ron had tried to make small talk with Harry about Quidditch but when he kept getting one or two word responses had decided to leave Harry be. He had exchanged a look with Hermione while Harry was staring out the window, and he could tell she was worried. Harry had seemed like his old self for the most of his stay at The Burrow. He didn't hide in his room to brood or purposely distance himself from anyone. The only time Harry got angry was whenever Moody or Kingsley or one of the other Order members would come by to give a report and they mentioned Snape's name in connection with an attack or reported sighting.  
  
The blazing almost manic look that appeared in Harry's eyes every time Snape's name was mentioned made Ron shudder just to think about it. He had only seen that look on Harry's face once before. That had been in the Shrieking Shack back in third year when Harry had been ready to kill Sirius because he thought he was the one who had betrayed his parents.  
  
When they had all reached the station and safely crossed the barrier leading to platform nine and three quarters, Ron felt his mother latch onto his and Ginny's arms after saying good-bye to Hermione, who had quickly boarded the train so she could change into her school robes and put on her Head Girl pin.  
  
"Ron, I want you to take extra good care of your sister this year," Mrs. Weasley said, grabbing his arm so tight she was cutting off the circulation.  
  
Both Ron and Ginny had to smother their smiles. Ginny needing protection? The thought was almost laughable. After the way she had flown her broom into the commentator's box last year because of Zacharias Smith's horrible commentating along with her infamous bat-bogey hexes, made Ron think people had a reason to fear his sister, not the other way around.  
  
"And if I so much as get an owl home saying you've been caught sneaking out of the castle, so help me I'll come down to the school myself and deliver your howler in person," his mother warned in her strictest voice.  
  
Ron was offended to see she was only looking at him and not at Ginny. Ginny had their parents completely fooled into thinking she was still their baby angel.  
  
Then their mother embraced them in tight, oxygen deprivating hugs before kissing them both on the cheek. His mother had become such an emotional wreck over the last two months Ron didn't dare complain about how embarrassing her motherly affections were.  
  
"Be good, but more importantly be safe," she said drawing out the last word. "No foolish or unnecessary risks. If something seems suspicious – "  
  
"All right, mum, we get it," Ron cut her off. "If there's a piece of lint on my bed that I don't remember seeing earlier, I'll go straight to McGonagall."  
  
This time Ginny couldn't contain her laugh, though she tried to hide it behind a hacking cough. However, Mrs. Weasley did not look the least bit amused. Fortunately for Ron his father appeared and draped an arm around his wife's shoulder.  
  
"Molly, I think our children know how to handle themselves better than most in a crisis," Mr. Weasley said gently.  
  
Mrs. Weasley knew her husband was right but that didn't make it any easy to say good-bye to her two youngest children. "Just be careful," she told them, her usual good-bye tears starting to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"We promise, mum," said Ginny, leaning forward to hug her mum once more and then did the same with her dad.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Ron asked, searching through the crowds for his dark haired friend.  
  
"He's just finishing up a chat with Remus and then he'll be on the train," his father told him.  
  
Now Ron could see Harry standing with their old professor off to the side and away from the crowds, which he noticed for the first time weren't nearly as large this year.   
  
"Off you go," their mother said, urging him and Ginny onto the train.  
  
A moment later, Harry was right behind them on the steps after surviving a fierce hug from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"You'd think she wasn't going to see us at Christmas," said Ron, as they moved through the corridor. "You should have been there, Harry. Mum was telling me to protect Ginny, when I should have told her people need protecting from her." Ginny swatted him hard on the arm. "See, what I mean?"  
  
Harry shared a grin with Ginny, but the younger girl didn't look at him for too long.  
  
"Well, I've got some people to meet. I'll see you two when we get to school," said Ginny and she disappeared down the hall.  
  
"New boyfriend?" Harry asked Ron, trying to sound casual.  
  
"Who knows? I've given up on trying to figure out my sister's messed up love life." Ron, remembering that Harry had been a part of that so-called messed up love life, said, "I didn't mean it like that. I know you and her, were – "   
  
"It's fine, Ron," Harry told him, sparing them both any further embarrassment. He didn't want to get into his relationship with Ginny in the middle of a busy corridor.   
  
He was convinced he had done the right thing, even if Ginny was acting indifferent and sometimes cold towards him. He didn't need to give Voldemort any added reasons to go after her. But Ginny wasn't the only person he harbored deeper feelings for so maybe it was better this way, instead of staying with her and hurting her down the road.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" Ron grumbled, looking through the compartment windows. "You would think the way she jumped on the train she could have at least picked one near the front. There's enough empty ones."  
  
They crossed paths then with Dean and Seamus who were standing at the entrance to their compartment watching the students passing by.  
  
"Weasley, Potter," Seamus said coldly.  
  
Harry knew the callous greeting was because Seamus's parents had been killed in an attack at the start of July. Harry stared back unflinchingly at his fellow Gryffindor.  
  
"So where's your group of bodyguards?" Seamus asked looking up and down the hall. "You've got so many Aurors at your disposal its no wonder there weren't any around to save me mam and dad."  
  
"Finnigan, you're mad," Ron spoke up in Harry's defense. "Harry doesn't have his own set of Aurors. The Aurors on the train are here for the whole bloody school."  
  
"Forget it, Ron," Harry said.  
  
"I can't believe you even came back here," Seamus went on, speaking through his grief. "Haven't enough people died already because of you? You just stood there hiding underneath your cloak while Dumbledore was murdered."  
  
Seamus's voice was carrying and now a small crowd was gathering around them.  
  
"You shouldn't talk about things unless you've got the whole story," said Ron in a heated voice. "Dumbledore had cursed Harry so he wouldn't be able to move."  
  
Seamus was just shaking his head as though it didn't matter if Harry had been bound or unconscious. He still should have found a way to fight.  
  
"Why don't you judge Harry when you've finally done something yourself," Ron growled, taking a step closer to the Irishman. "I didn't even see you the night of the attack last year. I guess you were hiding up in the dorm, huddled under your blanket, hoping it would all go away."  
  
"You calling me a coward, Weasley?" Seamus said in a dangerous tone.  
  
"I don't see you ever putting your life on the line for anyone," Ron shot back.  
  
What would have happened next no one would ever know because several Aurors appeared on scene, separating Ron and Seamus.  
  
"Get to your compartments," the closest Auror barked at them.  
  
Seamus threw Ron and Harry one last contemptuous look before allowing Dean to lead him back into their compartment.  
  
Soon after Harry and Ron started walking again they were greeted by Hermione, who was running in their direction dressed in her school robes.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, slightly out of breath. "Neville and I just saw a bunch of Aurors run down the hall.  
  
"It was nothing," Ron assured her. "Seamus was just taking some shots at Harry."  
  
Hermione looked relieved to hear that was all it was. "It's understandable. He just lost his parents."  
  
Ron was livid. "Understandable? Death Eaters killed his parents, not Harry."  
  
"I know that," she said, looking sympathetically at Harry. "But it's easier to blame someone you can see."  
  
"It's fine," Harry grumbled, feeling irritated. "It's not the first time I've been blamed for something Voldemort did, and it sure as hell won't be the last."  
  
"I got us a compartment with Neville," Hermione said after a moment. "I need to go start the prefect meeting with Ernie."  
  
Harry wordlessly brushed passed her, heading for their cart, but Ron hung back a moment.  
  
"Harry's probably going to deal with a lot of that this year," Hermione said, purposely keeping her voice low. There had been deaths reported in the Prophet almost daily some weeks during the summer. "You can't go picking fights with all of them."  
  
"I can try," he said, smiling at her. Without thinking, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. He was waiting for her to push him away or scold him because someone could might see them, but she let him kiss her.   
  
"Go start your meeting," he said when he pulled back. "MacMillan's probably having kittens because you're not there yet."  
  
"I'll see you soon," she said and walked off.  
  
Ron started towards his own compartment, passing by a half dozen empty ones along the way. It was unheard of for there to be any empty cabins on the Hogwarts Express. He figured when they got to school and sat down at their house tables they would see just how many parents had pulled their children out of school.  
  
Ron wished he had sat in one of those empty compartments when he got to his own. Lavender Brown was inside, sitting beside Neville.  
  
"Hi, Ron," she said, smiling sweetly at him. "I hope you don't mind but I didn't want to sit by myself. Parvati's parents didn't let her or Padma come back this year."  
  
"No, no, it's fine," Ron answered, sitting by Harry on the opposite seat and as close to the door as possible.  
  
It was most definitely not going to be a pleasant train ride back if Hermione came back to their cabin and found Lavender in there. He prayed that because Hermione and Ernie MacMillan took their Head Boy and Girl duties so seriously, they would keep those prefects in a meeting until they reached Hogsmeade Station.  
  
"I saw Hermione earlier. Are you and her together yet?"  
  
Ron sunk a little lower into his seat. "No," he mumbled. What else was he supposed to say? He and Hermione had discussed telling Harry together. It would not go over well if Harry found out at the same time as Lavender and Neville.  
  
"Oh," was all Lavender said in response, but Ron could hear the barely contained joy in her voice.  
  
Neville, sensing the awkwardness settling in, said, "anyone want to play exploding snap?"  
  
"Yes!" Ron said, practically leaping out of his seat. Anything to avoid having to talk with Lavender.  
  
Harry joined in, though with much less enthusiasm, while Lavender pulled out a magazine from her luggage in the overhanging above them and began to read.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Hogwarts felt eerily different from the moment Ron set foot in the Main Hall. It was as if with Dumbledore gone, so had its warmth. Ron looked around, seeing he wasn't the only one who got a cold chill from being there.  
  
They filed into the Great Hall, with Ron, Harry and Hermione taking their customary spots at the Gryffindor table. Ron was hoping Hermione would sit with him but she chose to sit across from him with Harry.  
  
"You can't possibly be mad at me for that," he said, giving her an exasperated look.  
  
"And why not?"   
  
"What was I supposed to do? Kick her out of our compartment?"  
  
"That would have been a good start," Hermione said, sending him a piercing look.  
  
"She had no one else to sit with," he argued. "I was just being nice."  
  
"Really? I didn't think that was possible," she said scornfully.  
  
"Look, nothing happened, all right?"  
  
"Except the way she was flirting with you when I walked in," Hermione countered.  
  
"She was flirting with Harry too."  
  
"Leave me out of this," Harry said. He hated when they tried to drag him into one of their mud-slinging matches.  
  
"Maybe you can ask her out again, Won-Won."  
  
What Ron really wanted to do was lean across the table and show her she was the only one he wanted to be with, despite how infuriating she was being at the moment. He settled instead for tapping her foot under the table with his own, at least he prayed it was hers and not Harry's.  
  
He had guessed right but Hermione shot him a look saying he would lose that foot if he touched her again.  
  
At least he had been spared Lavender's presence at the feast. She was sitting in a group with Neville, Dean, and Seamus, but even that wasn't enough to make Hermione stop being angry with him.  
  
Fed up that she was getting her knickers in a twist over nothing, he gave up on getting her to talk to him. Instead he glanced around at the other House tables and then looked up and down his own. The number of students this year was cut down to almost half of what it normally was.  
  
The staff table was full, with Tonks sitting on the other side of McGonagall, who rose to her feet then.  
  
With less students, it took a fraction of the time for everyone to quiet down and give the Headmistress their full attention.  
  
"I want to welcome back all of you who chose to return for another year. And for some of you, this will be your last," McGonagall started. "For those who did not return, I wish them to be safe with their families, wherever they may be." McGonagall gestured to the large man beside her. "Professor Slughorn has agreed to stay on as our Potions instructor."  
  
Slughorn gave a very dramatic wave at the students, at which Harry rolled his eyes at. Everyone else in his so-called Slug Club, applauded graciously, including Hermione.  
  
"Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror with the Ministry of Magic has graciously accepted our Defense Against the Dark Arts post.'  
  
Tonks looked anything but gracious at Professor McGonagall's announcement of her first name. She gave a simple wave at the students, knocking her goblet over in the process. With one flick of her wand, McGonagall cleaned up the mess.  
  
"As I'm sure all of you have seen, there are now a great many Aurors patrolling the grounds and inside the school. This is for your safety, so I caution you not to go using magic carelessly in the hallway or give them any other reason to bring you to your head of house." McGonagall's voice was much graver when she spoke next. "Although the school governors voted to keep Hogwarts open, there will be no sorting this year. A decision has been made not to allow any new students. A decision that has been fully supported by the wizarding families of these first-year children.  
  
"Extreme measures have also been taken to protect all of us during these dark times. There will be no Hogsmeade trips this term and no one is permitted to leave the school grounds for any reason," she continued, raising her voice to be heard over the groans of protests, especially from the third years since this would be their first time being allowed to visit the wizarding village. "Quidditch will still be allowed but no one is to be outside after dark, so captains will have to arrange their practices accordingly. Those students caught wandering the halls after curfew will face a much more hefty punishment then they are used to seeing, including loss of house points and other privileges. Prefects, as well as our Head Boy and Girl, I wish to inform you that nighttime patrols will be unnecessary this year, as the Aurors will be patrolling the halls at all times. However, all your other assigned duties still stand."  
  
Hermione looked crestfallen at not being able to do patrols and Ron couldn't resist a snicker, which earned him another steely gaze.   
  
"I know that this last year has been difficult on all of us," McGonagall continued, her voice losing some of its severity. "We have all experienced loss, some of us more than others, but I urge you not to let that grief consume you. If Dumbledore were here," the corners of her mouth twitched slightly, "he would tell us that these are the times in which we must stand and fight together. It is our differences that will tear us apart, but by uniting we can become an unstoppable force."  
  
Professor McGonagall sat back down, signaling the end of her speech. Immediately afterwards, the start of term feast began as the tables filled up with more food than was needed to feed those present.  
  
"It's like a bloody broken record," Ron said, grabbing the plate of pork chops that appeared. "It's the third year in a row they've talked about inter-house unity. Maybe if we didn't have the Slytherins that would happen."  
  
"Maybe if we had all just listened to Dumbledore the first time he said it there would be no need to keep repeating it," retorted Hermione. "If it wasn't important, I highly doubt they would keep giving us the same message year after year."  
  
Harry, sensing another argument about to start, turned his attention to the Slytherin table – not surprisingly it was the fullest. But with Malfoy not there, it appeared less intimidating. Crabbe and Goyle looked lost without him and Pansy Parkinson looked pale and sullen, now that her precious Draco had abandoned her. Only Blaise Zabini had an arrogant air about him, and Harry figured he'd inherited Malfoy's self-imposed leadership of the House.  
  
Harry turned back to his own table, finding Seamus staring at him with that same cold look he'd given him on the train before her turned away.  
  
Harry focused on his own meal after that. Hermione was still upset about Lavender sharing a cart with them on the train, so she spoke to Ron as little as possible.   
  
Harry made no attempts to patch things up between them. There was already more going on with them then they were telling him, so as far as Harry was concerned they could work out their own damn problems for a change. 


	3. Chapter Three

Ron's assumption that he and Hermione would be too busy for one another once they returned to school turned out to be exceptionally accurate. The first week of classes had gone by in a blur for Ron. He was given so much material to read  all of which his professors hinted had showed up on past N.E.W.T. exams  that he felt like his head would quite literally explode.  
  
Hermione seemed to be doing all right so far, even with her difficult course load. But Hermione thrived under pressure to the point where she drove herself and everyone else around her crazy.  
  
Ron had wanted to say that at least they didn't have to deal with Snape this year, but after seeing the way Harry looked during the summer whenever their former Potions Master's name was mentioned, he thought it best not to make any references to Snape.  
  
Now that he thought about it, Harry had been pretty withdrawn all week. Ron figured it was hard for him to be at Hogwarts now that Dumbledore was gone, so he and Hermione had given him his space.  
  
On Friday night at a little after seven, Harry disappeared upstairs to change for his first extra lesson with Tonks.  
  
When he was gone, Hermione moved close to Ron on the sofa in front of the fire, saying in a hushed whisper, "we should tell him now."  
  
"Now? Why don't we just wait until he comes back from his lesson with Tonks?"  
  
"Because we've already put off telling him all week and I know you'll just come up with another excuse as to why we shouldn't do it when he gets back," she said tersely.  
  
"Fine, let's just tell him and get it over with," he said, growing annoyed. She had put off telling Harry as much as he had, so she shouldn't be trying to make this out to be all his fault.  
  
They climbed the stairs leading up to the dormitories, finding the door to the seventh year boys' room open. Harry was sitting on his bed pulling his trainers on.  
  
Hermione walked briskly inside, taking charge, and Ron dutifully followed after her.  
  
"Harry, can we talk to you for a minute?" She said, coming to stand in front of him.  
  
He looked at her and then at Ron, who was hanging back a little, before shrugging. "All right, what is it?"  
  
She suddenly felt a lot less confident. He'll understand. He's your best friend. Just explain it to him logically and rationally, said a small voice in her head. But a much louder voice said, all he'll understand is that his two best friends have been shagging behind his back since the summer. You're too smart to delude yourself with the notion that he's going to be all right with it. The latter seemed to be the much more likely outcome of the two.  
  
"Ron and I need to tell you something," she said, hoping her voice didn't betray the anxiousness she was feeling.  
  
"That you two are together? I already figured that out for myself," said Harry. Seeing his friends stunned expressions he added, "I saw you at The Burrow together."  
  
He didn't sound upset but he didn't sound overly thrilled by it either. Hermione was starting to think this was part of the reason he had been distant with her and Ron for days now.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" He asked them.  
  
"Since July," Ron spoke up.  
  
"Finally decided I was worth telling, did you?" Said Harry, barely controlling his temper.  
  
"That's not why we didn't say anything," Hermione jumped in. "We weren't sure how you would react to the news. We didn't want you to feel like anything would change between the three of us. No matter what our relationship, Ron and I are still your best friends."  
  
Somehow that thought wasn't very comforting to Harry at the moment. "I need to go," he said, standing up. "I'm going to be late."  
  
Harry walked passed them without another word. He had known for a while that his friends' feelings for one another were much more than strictly platonic, especially after the way they had acted towards each other last year. That was why he had made a promise to himself that he would never betray Ron by acting on his own feelings, which he had spent years trying to bury.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
On Saturday afternoon, Hermione wanted Ron go up to the boys' dorm to talk to Harry, who had refused to talk to either one of them since the night before.  
  
"Hermione, I'm telling you, he just needs some time to cool off and he'll be fine."  
  
Hermione could not have disagreed with him more. "Ron, this isn't some meaningless row you like you and I have, where if we ignore it long enough things will go back to the way they were," she argued, from where they sat at their own table in the common room. "We've been lying to him since before he came to The Burrow. That's not even the worst part. He's going to be feeling betrayed and thinking that we don't need him anymore. That our involvement is going to change our friendship. He needs to know we're still going to be there for him."  
  
"Since you seem to know an awful lot about what Harry's going through, why don't you talk to him?" Ron said.  
  
She shook her head. "I can't. You have to do it. You're his best mate."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"Yes, but it's different. This is something you and Harry need to work out."  
  
"All right," Ron said, pushing back from the table. He still didn't understand why he had to be the one to do it, but if he didn't go talk to Harry Hermione was just going to spend the rest of the weekend nagging him. "But if he hexes me, you get to talk to him next."  
  
With that, Ron reluctantly trudged up the stairs. He climbed them more slowly than he normally would, trying to put off his confrontation with Harry. But all too soon, he reached the dorm they shared, finding Harry sitting on his bed with his Charms text out in front of him.  
  
"You know, you can read that downstairs with us," Ron said, strolling into the room.  
  
"There's less distractions up here," Harry said, keeping his eyes on the book.  
  
Instead of skirting around the issue further, Ron said, "look, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner."  
  
"Ron, it doesn't matter," Harry said, finally looking at him. "I already knew you were going to get together and after last year, this doesn't come as any great shock."  
  
"If you saw this coming then why is it bothering you so much?"  
  
"It doesn't."  
  
"Come off it, Harry," he said, not believing the lie for a second. "You wouldn't be sulking up here if it didn't."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't wish you both the best, but you didn't need to come up here and give me a speech on how we're all still friends and nothing's going to change," said Harry, getting irritated.  
  
"That obvious, huh?" Ron said sheepishly.  
  
Harry didn't answer, he just went back to staring at his book, though Ron was sure he wasn't reading it.  
  
Hermione wasn't going to let him off the hook until he came out of there with something. "What's bothering you then?"  
  
Harry had to compose himself before responding. Ron was turning into as much a nag as Hermione. "Let's see," he said, pretending to think it over. "Dumbledore's dead and left no instructions for me on how to find the remaining horcruxes. Snape, the person who's responsible for my parents deaths is still out there somewhere. I'm going to have to leave Hogwarts before the end of the year to fight Voldemort, whether Remus finds where the horcruxes are or not. And I've got Seamus along with half the people here thinking I'm the reason their friends and family are dead, while the other half walk around like I'm some sort of hero. Take you pick," he said, as he finished ticking off each item on his fingers.  
  
Ron didn't know what to say to Harry after that. He'd been there since the beginning with Harry, but even now he marveled at all Harry had to deal with and yet was still able to maintain his sanity.  
  
"You're really okay with us together, then?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine with it," Harry snapped.  
  
Ron wasn't an expert at reading people but 'fine' was not the word he would have used to describe how his friend was feeling. "Harry?" He prodded.  
  
Harry gave him a pained look. "Ron, please just leave this alone."  
  
"For Christ's sake, Harry, you're my best mate," Ron said, sitting on his bed across from Harry. "Tell me what's going on."  
  
Harry just raked a hand through his hair. This was the one secret he had worked so long and so hard to keep. The one secret he had shared with no one, and didn't even like thinking about himself because every time he did he felt like he was betraying Ron in some way. But one look at Ron and he could see the stubborn resolve on his friend's face. Ron wasn't going anywhere until he gave him an answer he was satisfied with. And if Ron didn't go back downstairs soon, Hermione would probably come up to see what was going on and that would just make everything worse. But he already shared everything with Ron, so what was one more secret?  
  
"It's Hermione," he mumbled, speaking so low and so fast Ron could barely make out what he said.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
Harry just looked at him. Did he have to spell it out for Ron? Fortunately, Ron's mouth opened to form a small 'o' as he finally figured out what Harry was saying.  
  
Ron was so thunderstruck he didn't know how to respond. "Blimey, Harry, you never said anything. I thought you and Ginny  "  
  
"I care about Ginny," Harry stated immediately. All he needed was for Ron to think he had used his sister because he could never have Hermione. "But it's not the same."  
  
Then, quite unexpectedly, Ron got angry. "All these years and you never said anything to me!" Ron shouted at him. "Did you feel sorry for me, was that it? Did you think that if Hermione knew the brave and righteous Harry Potter fancied her she would forget all about someone like me?"  
  
"No, that's not it at all," Harry said in return, his own temper shining through. "I never said anything because I always knew you were the one she wanted. It was like you two had this connection I couldn't touch." If Ron really knew Hermione at all then he would know she didn't care about things like fame or money. She wasn't like Pansy Parkinson who used to leach off of Draco Malfoy, hoping he would some day marry her and she would inherit all the wealth that came with being a Malfoy.  
  
Ron didn't look like he heard a word Harry said. He shot off the bed and came face to face with Seamus who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"It's my room too," was Seamus's response.  
  
"Then don't skulk around eavesdropping on other people's conversations."  
  
Seamus snorted. "As if I care about you fucked up little threesome." Then he flounced down on his bed and pulled the hangings shut.  
  
Predictably, Ron stormed out of the dorm after that.


	4. Chapter Four

'Impressive, Harry,' Tonks complimented, after he blocked all but one of her last string of attacks.  
  
Harry wiped the sweat off his forehead and bent over grabbing his knees, trying to get some air back into his lungs.  
  
'Your endurance is pretty good,' she said, tossing him a bottle of water. 'All those years of Quidditch have come in handy.'  
  
Harry took a long drink from it before saying, 'you should tell Hermione that. She'll be glad to know I haven't been wasting my time.'  
  
'Speaking of Hermione, I've heard some pretty interesting rumours circulating lately,' the Auror said, watching him closely.  
  
Harry shrugged and put his water bottle down on one of the empty desks in the classroom.  
  
'I take it you don't want to talk about your girl problems?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Fair enough,' said Tonks. 'It's not as if I was very forthcoming last year about my feelings for Remus. Even now, he still goes on that he's too old for me, and I just say Sirius would be proud of him for taking advantage of a much younger woman,' she finished with a grin.  
  
Harry smiled as well, because that definitely sounded like something his godfather would say. It was still difficult to think of Sirius sometimes, but it was getting better.  
  
'Ready to attack me this time?' She asked him.  
  
Harry nodded and raised his wand, glad not for the first time Tonks had offered to give him extra lessons. It gave him a way to vent his frustrations, even more so now since everyone in school thought he and Ron were fighting over Hermione thanks to Seamus. But even though they all gossiped about it, no one seemed the least bit surprised by it.  
  
That didn't make it any easier for Harry to look Hermione in the face, not that she was talking to him any more than was necessary since the rumours started flying. He should have just kept his mouth shut like he'd been doing since fourth year and everything would have been fine.  
  
What he really needed to do was get over his jealousy and his own personal feelings for Hermione, otherwise it was going to cost him not only his best friends but the two people who meant more to him than anything else in the world.  
  
Tonks kept him at it for another hour. He spent most of that time trying to break through her shields, something he still wasn't able to do even after more than a week of training with her. Tonks wasn't discouraged by this. In fact, she hadn't been expecting him to break through her defenses, at least not until they had been training together for a few months. She had joked their first lesson saying what kind of Auror would she be if she allowed someone who hadn't yet completed school to get the best of her?  
  
But it wasn't all for naught. Tonks was impressed with his defensive skills and reflexes, so she worked on making them better by removing the holes in his fighting stance and getting him to try different approaches.  
  
Just like all their other training sessions, he came out of his Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom feeling sweaty and completely drained. It was too close to curfew otherwise he would have used the Prefect bathroom, which he could still use because of his Quidditch captaincy ' not that being out passed curfew had stopped him before. But for once, he didn't feel like sneaking around under his invisibility cloak.  
  
But when he gave the fat lady the password and entered Gryffindor Tower, he wished he had stayed away. Ron and Hermione were locked in a passionate embrace in the middle of an empty common room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Even after six years of friendship there was little else Ron and Hermione did better than bicker. And just like always, it didn't take much to get them going.  
  
Ron, who had been in a bad mood for much of the week, had chosen to take it out on a group of third years who looked at him the wrong way. If he had just told them to 'sod off' that would have been bad enough, but when he started swearing that was all it took for Hermione to look up from her Arithmancy homework to scold him for his language. It had all spiraled downhill after that.  
  
'Don't expect me to stand here all night while you nag me to death!' Ron shouted at her.  
  
'I wouldn't have to nag if for once you could remember to watch your mouth around the younger students!' She yelled back.  
  
'It's not as if they haven't heard the words before,' he said, as if that made it all right.  
  
'That's not the point,' she said in a sharp voice. 'You should be setting an example.'  
  
'That's your job, remember? Not mine. You're the one who likes to boss everyone around and try to mould them in your image.'  
  
Normally she would just turn the other cheek when he threw in a snide remark about her Head Girl status, but he had been giving her such a hard time about it lately that she found her own temper reaching the breaking point. If she was honest with herself, she had also been more snappish than usual with him in recent days.  
  
'Would you rather them take after you? Copying other people's homework and sleeping in class?'  
  
'At least they'd be having fun instead of sitting there thinking homework is the be all and end all of life.'  
  
The common room had long since cleared out. They'd been having a go at each other so often lately, no one wanted to be around once the yelling got started. Of course, that would only add more fuel to the rumours, but at the moment Ron and Hermione were too incensed to care about that.  
  
'Well, I'm sorry if I'm not as much fun as Lavender. Maybe you'd rather have her as your best friend,' she shot back.  
  
Understanding flashed in Ron's eyes. 'You're upset 'cause she's been hanging around us.'  
  
'No,' she lied unconvincingly.  
  
Ron sighed. 'I don't feel that way about Lavender. If I did, why would I have ended things with her?'  
  
Why did Ron do half the things he did? She knew she was just being insecure, but it was hard not to. What did Ron see in her after being with someone like Lavender Brown? It didn't help that Lavender was always being overly flirty with him. She wanted to tell that cow to back off and find her own boyfriend, even though that probably wouldn't have deterred her in the slightest. Although she did feel the tiniest bit empathetic towards Lavender since she was forced to go through her last year without her best friend. But Hermione would rather face a pack of angry centaurs than admit that out loud.  
  
'I know we've both been at each other's throats more than usual because of what everyone's saying,' said Ron, most of his anger gone now. 'But maybe things would be better if we just let everyone know we were together.'  
  
'We can't. Not until we sort things out with Harry.'  
  
Ron glowered. 'I don't see that happening any time soon, especially because of goddamn Finnigan and his big mouth.' He could kill Seamus for starting the rumour that he and Harry were both after Hermione. He had already threatened his dorm mate on several occasions to sleep with one eye open.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. She had spent the last few days working out in her head how to solve their problem, and she kept coming back to the same answer. The only way to preserve the friendship between all three of them was for her to break things off with Ron. She was in love with Ron, but there was also a small part of her, which she often chose to ignore, that contained her feelings for Harry. Feelings that she never thought Harry would return because for years he had been wrapped up in Cho and then last year had fallen for Ginny. Harry had always been an expert at keeping his feelings and emotions hidden. She had just never realized how skillful he was at it until now. That was why she knew what she had to do.  
  
Without giving it another thought, she kissed Ron long and hard on the mouth. Ron, though surprised at first, quickly recovered and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He slid his hands down to her hips, wanting to pull her full against him, when movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.  
  
He pulled back from Hermione and she quickly turned around, knowing Ron had stopped because there was someone there.  
  
It was Harry, standing there watching them. 'Sorry to interrupt,' he muttered and started walking back towards the portrait hole.  
  
'Harry, wait,' she called, taking a step towards him. 'We should talk.'  
  
Harry turned back around, though talking was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
Ron, tired of having to hide his feelings for his girlfriend for Harry's sake, kissed her on the cheek, saying, 'I'm going up to shower.' He left without giving Harry so much as a look.  
  
When Ron was gone, Harry said, 'we don't need to talk about anything. You and Ron are happy, and I'm not going to stand in the way of that.' He wished she would just forget about everything like he was trying to do.  
  
Hermione said the exact same thing Ron did, except her voice was barely above a whisper. 'You never said anything.'  
  
'What was I supposed to say? You were Ron's.'  
  
'Excuse me?' She said in almost an exact likeness of Professor McGonagall and giving him the glare to match. 'I'm not some piece of property. I don't belong to Ron or anyone else for that matter.'  
  
'That's not what I meant,' he said quickly. 'It's just that Ron has fancied you for ages and it's been kind of obvious the last couple of years that you feel the same way. I didn't want to interfere, not like I stood a chance anyways.'  
  
'I'm not sure what to say,' she said. It was as much a shock to Harry as it was to her that for once Hermione Granger didn't have all the answers.  
  
'Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'll get over it,' Harry said in an offhand sort of way. He just needed to stop thinking about her in a way that was other than best friendly and move on to some other girl that wasn't off limits. But the problem was he didn't want any other girl. He wanted the know-it-all bookworm who scolded him when he neglected his studies and had been willing to die for him more times than he could count. The person who saw him as just Harry and not The Boy Who Lived and was completely oblivious to how beautiful she really was thanks to superficial people like Lavender and Parvati.  
  
'In some ways you're just as thick as Ron,' she said to him. 'He spent all these years being jealous of Viktor but never said anything to me about how he really felt. I was fairly certain I knew how he felt, but if he couldn't say it himself I wasn't going to force him to do it. I wish you'd told me about your feelings.'  
  
The one thing she never understood about Harry was his ability to just shut off his emotions whenever he felt like it. He just stood there looking like this wasn't affecting him at all. 'What's wrong with you? You should be angry or upset but you're acting like none of this matters. Harry, this isn't something you can just suppress like you do with almost everything else.'  
  
Harry's green eyes blazed, the first hint of emotion he'd shown since walking in there. 'Would you like it if I got all angry and jealous like Ron does about Viktor Krum? Would it make you feel special to have two blokes fighting over you? I'm sorry but I can't fight for something that was never mine to begin with.'  
  
'Harry, I care for you ' more than Ron knows,' she said, admitting that out loud and to herself for the first time.  
  
'But you're in love with Ron,' Harry stated, not allowing himself to feel any kind of joy at her admission.  
  
'Yes, I am,' she admitted truthfully.  
  
'Then why are we even talking about this?'  
  
She took a deep breath. 'What I feel for you ' it's complicated, Harry, because I've never allowed myself to really think about the possibility of us getting together. I would never want to hurt Ron like that and there always seemed to be some other girl that wasn't me you were chasing after.'  
  
'I guess it's all my fault then, isn't it?' He said bitterly. Story of my life, he added silently.  
  
Before Hermione could say another word, he took out his invisibility cloak and covered himself with it. The only way she knew he was no longer in the room was when she saw the portrait hole swing open to let him out.  
  
He had left before she could explain the kiss he had walked in on. It had been a goodbye kiss. The friendship between the three of them had to come first, and she knew Ron would never be able to do it, so it was up to her to make the difficult decision for the both of them.


	5. Chapter Five

The cool, late morning breeze made Hermione wish she hadn't come to watch the entire tryouts and just showed up near the end as her original plan had been. But the more she let her mind wander to what she had planned, the harder it became to concentrate on reading. After about an hour in the library, she headed down to the pitch where Harry was just finishing giving his pre-tryout instructions and had everyone trying out for Chaser and Beater positions take to the air.  
  
The tryouts were interesting enough. After McLaggen's debacle during the Hufflepuff game last year and the punishment he'd received from the Gryffindor team afterwards, had wisely chosen not to tryout for Keeper again.  
  
This year Ron didn't need her 'help' at all in making the team. He was confident enough on his own after seeing the performance of the forth and sixth year boys trying out before him. He saved every shot the Chasers through at him except for one. Even from her vantage point, she could see how impressed Harry was with Ron's performance, who had for once not let his nerves interfere with his play.  
  
It was fairly obvious that Ginny would make Chaser again, and now with Katie gone, Dean would likely get her vacant position after the way he'd played when she had been in St. Mungo's last year. That still left one more Chaser and the two Beaters for Harry to choose.  
  
She noticed with some satisfaction that not nearly as many giggling girls had showed up this year with no actual interest in playing, having just wanted to gawk at Harry. The ones that did, he got rid of fairly quickly until only those that were serious were left.  
  
Two hours later, Harry blew his whistle a final time. He let them know he would post in the common room on Wednesday who made the team and then called the practice.  
  
While the other Gryffindors were trudging tiredly back up to the castle Hermione crossed the pitch to meet up with Ron and Harry. On the way she passed by Ginny, who all but ignored her. Hermione tried not to be hurt by it. Ginny was just reacting to the rumours, since the behaviour of the trio seemed to put some truth to them. The younger girl was clearly still hung up on Harry. And after he had broken up with her last year, saying he was doing it to protect her, it obviously wasn't sitting well with Ginny that Harry had no problems about being with her.  
  
Putting Ginny out of her mind, she approached the two boys still left on the pitch. Harry was just putting away the Snitch and Ron was removing the last of his Keeper padding. Neither one was surprised to see her, having noticed her in the stands earlier.  
  
"Hi," she said somewhat timidly.  
  
The boys just looked at her, knowing she wouldn't have come all the way down there if she didn't have something important to say.  
  
"I've made a decision," she said, getting right down to it before she could change her mind.  
  
Ron didn't like the sound of this. "What kind of a decision?" When he saw the tears welling up her eyes he just knew  knew what she was going to say without having to hear it.  
  
"This is ruining our friendship," she began, her voice shaking. "Right now with the way the war is going that's more important than anything. Everything we've gotten through we've done it together as friends, and that's why we can never be anything more than just friends."  
  
"You've made up your mind, just like that?" Ron said, his own voice hoarse. He would never be able to just switch off his feeling for her.  
  
She couldn't hold her tears back anymore. "Ron, I love you, but I also care a great deal for Harry, and I'm not going to choose either one of you because it would mean losing the other. I'm willing to sacrifice my feelings because I don't want to lose either one of you. I also know you both would be miserable if you weren't best mates anymore and hating each other because of me. You may not agree with me right now but our friendship has to come first."  
  
Ron should have been angry that Hermione was admitting she had feelings for Harry. He should have shouted he had been right  that if Hermione had known about Harry's feelings from the start she would have chosen him instead. Every other girl in Hogwarts was mad about Harry, so why would Hermione be any different?  
  
But Ron was too numb to feel anything. He kept hoping this was some twisted, fucked up joke and Fred and George would pop out from behind the locker room to tell him just that. But that wasn't going to happen.  
  
It was too much seeing the hurt and anguished looks on their faces, and to know she was the reason for it. If she had known kissing Ron that first time would lead to this, she didn't know if she would do it again had she the chance to do it over.  
  
She tried to say I'm sorry but the words wouldn't come out. There was only one thing left for her to do. With her back to them, she walked back to the school, wiping her eyes and sobbing quietly as she went.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
After skipping lunch, Hermione had no choice but to head down for dinner. Although when Lavender fell into step beside her on the marble staircase, she wished she had chosen starvation over having to deal with Ron's obnoxious ex-girlfriend.  
  
"Is it true?" Lavender asked her.  
  
"No," Hermione responded, without even caring what the other girl was referring to.  
  
"Come off it, Hermione," Lavender said. "Of course it's true. There's no way you can be that close to two guys and have nothing happen."  
  
She should have guessed that's what this little interrogation was all about. "Contrary to the popular myth, it is possible for people of the opposite gender to just be friends."  
  
Lavender just stared at her as if she had grown a second head.  
  
"Honestly," Hermione scoffed and kept walking down the stairs.  
  
"So you're telling me that Seamus didn't walk in on and Harry and Ron having a row over who gets to have you?" Lavender pressed.  
  
She wasn't some sort of object to be had by anyone. Irritated, she said, "he walked in on them having an argument, but that's all. Maybe he should have talked to Harry or Ron first before jumping to conclusions."  
  
"You expect me to believe that you're not involved with either of them?" Lavender said, the skepticism clear in her voice. "Ron's turned out to be quite the looker and I know you're the reason he broke up with me," she said, making no attempt to hide her bitterness. "And Harry, well, he's just gorgeous," she said with a sigh.  
  
"I'm not involved with either of them," Hermione all but shouted when her feet touched the floor. "And if you put half as much effort into your classes as you do into unfounded gossip, you'd probably be at the top of the class."  
  
Before Lavender could look too offended by her remark, a third voice joined their conversation.  
  
"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Said Ron, who was standing off to the side like he had been waiting for her.  
  
"Of course," she said nodding her head. Even if it would turn out to be some horribly awkward conversation it was better than having to continue to endure Lavender's aggravating presence.  
  
When Lavender made no move to leave, Ron shot her a sharp glare. Lavender did not appreciate the not so subtle way in which Ron was telling her to get lost so he could be alone with Hermione. Throwing Hermione one of the many loathing looks she'd given her last year, the other Gryffindor stomped off.  
  
"Completely barking," Ron said, shaking his head.  
  
"You dated her," Hermione was quick to point out as always. "What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Not here. Let's go back up to the common room," he said and started leading the way up the stairs. "Harry's already there waiting."  
  
This was a good sign, though she had not expected them to reconcile so quickly.  
  
After Hermione had made it back to the castle, she had gone straight to her room and from her window could see the two of them still standing on the pitch talking. They had stayed out there for hours and she had avoided seeing either one of them when they finally came in by staying in her room for the rest of the day.  
  
She noticed then that Ron was not taking a direct route to Gryffindor Tower. He seemed to be going the long way around.  
  
"How come we didn't turn left back there?" She questioned.  
  
"This way everyone should have gone down for dinner by the time we get there," he explained.  
  
She wasn't sure if her ears were deceiving her but he sounded nervous.  
  
Once they finally made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione gave her the password and she swung aside, granting them entrance.  
  
Harry was indeed the only one in the common room. He had been sitting in the oversized armchair watching the fire, but his gaze was immediately directed to the two of them.  
  
"Harry and me did some talking after you left," Ron began as he led her over to Harry, who was now standing.  
  
"And what did you talk about?" She said, watching Harry's face now. It was serious like Ron's, but he also appeared slightly nervous. She couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't going to like what they had to say.  
  
Ron gave Harry a pointed look, as if it was his turn to speak.  
  
Harry cleared his throat and pressed his glasses up higher on his nose, a nervous habit he had developed over the years. "You were right when you said our friendship should come first and we shouldn't let anything come between us. But Ron and I agree too much has happened for us to just go back to the way we were."  
  
"So what do you want to do?" She dared to ask.  
  
"You said you wouldn't choose between us, so we chose for you," said Ron. "We both want you and we know you have feelings for the both of us, so Harry and I decided we both get you."  
  
Hermione now had the same look plastered on her face that Lavender had worn when she said it was possible for guys and girls to be friends and have nothing happen. "You're both mad," she sputtered. Those were the only words that came to mind when she thought about what Ron had just suggested.  
  
"You're telling me you never thought about it?" Ron said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Fantasizing about being with them at the same time, was one thing, actually having it happen was completely different. "And you're going along with this?" She said shooting Harry an incredulously look.  
  
"Why does she always think you're the innocent one?" Said Ron, pretending to sound hurt.  
  
Hermione still seemed to be waiting for an answer, so Harry said, "Ron's right. We both want you and this seemed to be the best solution."  
  
"Absolutely. It's a win-win situation," Hermione said sarcastically. "You both came to this decision in the last few hours?"  
  
"You're not the only fast thinker around here," Harry said, smirking at her.  
  
Hermione really wanted to be sitting down now. Her head was spinning and no Arithmancy problem could overload her brain the way it was now. Then when she felt Ron move behind her and start kissing her neck, she wasn't able to string a coherent thought together. She arched back against him and Ron groaned appreciatively.  
  
Harry wasn't going to wait for Ron to call him over. He had to admit he wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with what they had agreed on. He had some intimacy issues of his own thanks to all those years with the Dursley's, but he trusted Ron and Hermione more than he had anyone else in his life, so he let go of his fears. He moved so he was just in front of Hermione. He could read the surprise in her eyes that this was actually happening, seconds before he leaned down and his lips found hers. Kissing her for the first time was more amazing than anything Harry had experienced in his life. He felt himself harden at the thought of how he'd probably be doing a lot more than just kissing soon.  
  
Ron was nuzzling her from behind, with his hands firmly planted on her hips, while Harry had his resting just a little higher up on her waist. Hermione was sandwiched between them, knowing she would never forget what it felt like to have both boys pressing against her from either side for the first time.  
  
For a short time, she regained some of her wits. "Wait, you both just decided this a few hours ago," she said when she and Harry broke apart for air. "Maybe we should all think about this  "  
  
"Still the ever-logical one," Ron chuckled, his mouth near her ear. "There's been enough thinking and debating, wouldn't you agree, Harry?"  
  
"Mm-hmm... definitely," Harry agreed, undoing Hermione's robes.  
  
"You see, we out-vote you two-to-one," said Ron, his breath hot in her ear. "That is, unless you really don't want this." He removed one hand off her hip and began to slide it up her thigh and underneath her skirt, causing her to moan and press herself harder into Harry, who groaned in response.  
  
"I think we have our answer," Ron said cheekily, who continued to draw circles with his hand on her inner thigh.  
  
Together, Ron and Harry managed to get her cloak off without breaking contact for too long. They seemed to enjoy having her completely overwhelmed, something that almost never happened. But she was starting to come around. She wouldn't say she was coming to her senses because then she would have stopped Harry from groping her breasts through her shirt and Ron from sliding his hand passed her knickers, while they were in the middle of the common room where anyone could come walking in.  
  
She turned her head to the side and grabbed a fistful of Ron's hair, bringing his mouth down on hers. She let out a low, throaty moan as Ron's hand continued to massage her folds. Both he and Harry were impossibly hard against her and she knew this was about to get very out of hand as both boys drove every rational thought from her mind.  
  
"I think Professor McGonagall would agree to having a school paper. Then we can keep the student body up to date on everything that's going on at Hogwarts."  
  
The trio were so caught up in each other they hadn't heard the portrait hole open.  
  
"Fuck," Ron swore, disentangling himself from Hermione much the same way Harry was doing. Hermione grabbed her robe off the floor while the boys scrambled to pull theirs closed, trying to hide their massive erections.  
  
"I'm going to talk to her about it after Transfiguration tomorrow," Colin said to the fifth year girl, Tania, beside him. "Oh, sorry," Colin apologized, seeing the trio's flushed faces and because of the rumours that were floating around jumped to the conclusion that they had walked in on them fighting.  
  
Colin and Tania took a table at the far corner of the room away from the seventh years, presumably to keep talking about the school newspaper idea Colin was going to pitch to McGonagall tomorrow.  
  
"People are starting to come back from dinner now." Hermione felt sorry for the two of them because she knew whatever state she was in, theirs was much worse.  
  
"We should probably get out of here then," Harry said, looking at Ron.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione said, feeling the need to apologize. She was the one who had got them all excited like this after all.  
  
"You should be," said Ron, but there was no reprimand in his voice.  
  
Harry and Ron didn't hang around long after that. Thankfully, Colin and Tania were too absorbed in their own private conversation to pay them any mind as they dashed up the stairs.


	6. Chapter Six

The library was supposed to be Hermione's one sanctuary in all of Hogwarts, even more so then her own private bedroom because this is where she had spent the last six years coming to whenever she couldn't handle her roommates excessive giggling any longer or had to do research about Voldemort for Harry. And of course, she used it for her own schoolwork purposes. But today, her sanctuary wasn't being invaded by loud students who had come to the library more to socialize than to do any real work, it was her own thoughts that were preventing her from getting anything productive done.  
  
Two days had gone by since her encounter with the boys in the common room. Quidditch, her Head Girl duties, and the N.E.W.T. preparation work Professor McGonagall assigned had prevented them from getting together and discussing the decision Harry and Ron had come to.  
  
Every time she thought about it  she did not want to admit how many times that was  she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she had snogged both of them at the same time, and if they had not been interrupted how far would it have gone? Even more shocking, was a not so tiny part of her enjoyed being with both of them. Merlin, what happened to the sensible girl I used to be?  
  
She couldn't believe she actually found herself considering their proposition. The boys were more clever than she gave them credit for. She wouldn't choose between them for the sake of the friendship they shared and it had taken them the span of only a few hours to come to the obvious conclusion that if no one was left out it would work. But there were still far too many questions and issues that needed to be resolved before she was willing to take things any further.  
  
As if on cue, the sources of her distraction and confusion came strolling into the library. She knew the absence of their schoolbags or any books meant they hadn't come there to study.  
  
She pretended to be working until she heard the scraping of chairs against the floor, as Ron took the end seat and Harry sat across from her. She had to compose herself before making eye contact with them. Was she doomed to blush every time she looked at them now?  
  
"Hey," Ron said in an almost inaudible voice, which had nothing to do with the fact that they were in a library.  
  
"Hi," she said back shyly.  
  
Harry just gave her a brief smile, which she returned.  
  
Why were they all feeling so awkward? They'd been best friends for six years and if one listened to the rumours circulating through the school, something like this had been inevitable from the start.  
  
"Er, you're not avoiding us, are you?" Harry asked her.  
  
"No," she answered, and in truth she wasn't. She just needed to put a healthy distance between herself and the boys so she could try and get some work done.  
  
Harry didn't seem convinced. "If you're having second thoughts  "  
  
"I'm not," she said, feeling her cheeks warm. "But I think there's some things we need to cover before we can make this work."  
  
"We've covered the fact that there's been too much talking already," said Ron.  
  
"Right, what was I thinking? Let's just plunge head first into a three-way relationship without discussing what any of the complications might be," she snapped.  
  
Luckily, they were seated at one of the furthermost tables in the library, and unless they started raising their voices no one would overhear them.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Harry intervened, trying to avoid a fight.  
  
"First of all, we haven't even discussed how this is going to work," she began, turning away from Ron. "A two-person relationship is complicated enough. Add a third person and it changes everything. Will it always be the three of us, or will we break off into couples on occasion? And if that happens is the other person going to feel left out, or even worse jealous? If that's the case we're right back where we started. I can see you two haven't thought about any of this," she said, watching their expressions.  
  
"Can we come back to this?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Fine," she agreed. "Next, we can't have any more close calls like the one in the common room the other night. We need to be more careful and responsible when we're together. I know we've all dealt with rumours before but it would be much worse if people were to find out the three of us are together."  
  
"Even though it would just be confirming what they already suspect?" Harry said, slightly amused.  
  
"We'll need to make sure the places we're together in are relatively private," she continued, ignoring Harry's comment.  
  
"The Room of Requirement?" Ron suggested.  
  
"No, too many people know about it because of the DA," Hermione replied. "And because it was the room Malfoy was using last year to sneak in Death Eaters."  
  
"We can use your room," Harry supplied.  
  
She nodded. "As long as you and Ron bring the invisibility cloak with you, that should be all right. The stairs won't turn into a slide because I'm the Head Girl. Anyone who has a problem is supposed to be able to come up and see me, regardless of gender.  
  
"Prefect's bathroom?" Said Ron.  
  
"That's possible. But we wouldn't be able to sneak out late at night because the Aurors will be patrolling, and Harry, your cloak really isn't large enough to cover the three of us anymore."  
  
"What about the locker room?" Harry suggested.  
  
"That's not very secure," she said to him. "Anyone could walk in there."  
  
"That doesn't leave us with a lot of options," Ron said, frowning.  
  
"If you want to be caught by the rest of the school then be my guest," she said, throwing him a glare.  
  
Ron saw her point. He supposed the place didn't matter, as long as they could be together uninterrupted.  
  
"I guess it's safe to say we're all in agreement not to tell anyone about this?" Harry said.  
  
"I think it's for the best," Hermione agreed. She knew Ginny would be devastated if she were to learn about this.  
  
"Hey, no argument from me," said Ron. He looked at Hermione. "Are we done now? Have we satisfied all of your concerns?"  
  
"No, not quite," she responded, all business-like. "I don't mean to put you on the spot, Harry, but you're the only one of us that hasn't had sex."  
  
"Thanks for pointing that out," Harry said dryly, and feeling jealous that Hermione and Ron had already been together.  
  
"I'm just saying that because it's something that should be kept in mind when we do have intercourse. Harry, you shouldn't compare yourself to Ron, who is a bit more experienced than you are."  
  
"You make it sound like I'm going to be rubbish," Harry said glumly, while Ron grinned appreciatively at Hermione's statement.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be brilliant, Harry," Hermione said to him. "You're not too bad either," she teased Ron, who was looking a bit put out after her compliment of Harry. "But this is not a competition. If you two try and turn what we're doing into that the only thing you're going to be competing at is Quidditch. Is that understood?" She said to them in her most authoritative voice.  
  
The boys exchanged a look, like they were making a silent pact, before turning back to Hermione and nodding their agreement with her stipulation.  
  
"And finally, we come to the subject of school."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, here we go." He should have known she would throw school and studying in there somewhere.  
  
"The N.E.W.T.s are this year," she started throwing Ron a sharp look.  
  
"As if we could forget with the way you nag us about them everyday," Ron remarked.  
  
"They're important to your future," she said in a scolding voice. "They're going to require even more preparation then the O.W.L.s did. You need to accept the fact that I'm going to start revising as soon as we return from Christmas holidays  and you both should do the same. I expect you both to respect my desire to study and not make me feel guilty for not spending as much time with you."  
  
"When exactly do you plan to make time for us?" Ron questioned. "Because you're always studying or working on some ruddy extra credit assignment."  
  
Harry had to side with Ron on this, though he probably would have worded it a bit more tactfully.  
  
"How would you like it if I interfered with your Quidditch?" She asked them. "I think it's important that we don't let this overrun our normal lives. I promise not to completely bury myself in my studies as long as you two promise to behave and not distract me anymore than is acceptable."  
  
"What level of distraction is acceptable?" Harry asked with arched eyebrow.  
  
Ron snickered.  
  
"I'm not sure yet," she said, failing to suppress a grin.  
  
"It sounds like there should be a bloody rulebook," Ron said, though he was partially teasing.  
  
"Is that everything, Hermione?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Since Ron wanted to put it off when I first mentioned it, we still need to talk about the mechanics of how this three-person relationship is going to work," she said, growing serious again.  
  
"We'll do like what you said before," said Ron. "If someone's stuck in detention or whatever, there won't be any hard feelings if it's just two people. But for the most part, Harry and I would be with you together."  
  
Hermione was glad they were talking about this last because there was one thing she had avoided bringing up before now, since she wasn't sure how the boys would react. "What about you and Harry?"  
  
Ron looked confused. "What about us?"  
  
She sighed. They really hadn't thought any of this through, had they? "You just plan on being involved with me, but not with each other?"  
  
"Harry and I aren't a couple of poufs," Ron said immediately.  
  
"Of course you're not. That's not what I meant. But there's nothing wrong with two people, who are as close as you two are, to become more familiar with one another," she said, choosing her words carefully so as not to freak them out anymore than they already were. "It doesn't mean you like girls any less and it certainly doesn't mean you're suddenly attracted to other guys. It's just something that would be shared between the two of you."  
  
"I don't think we're ready for that," Harry said, speaking for both of them. He had enough problems opening up and getting close to people, that this wasn't a line he was ready to cross with Ron yet.  
  
Hermione nodded her acceptance of this. She wouldn't push them on this. This would be something they'd need to deal with on their own. "But you have no problem seeing each other starkers?" She had to ask.  
  
Both of them blushed.  
  
"That's different," said Ron. "We do live in the same dorm and shower in the same places."  
  
That answer satisfied her. If they were going to be weird about seeing each other naked then this wasn't going to work.  
  
"I think that covers everything," Ron said happily.  
  
"For now," Hermione couldn't help adding. "I may think of other things as we go along."  
  
As long as that was a very long time from now, Ron could live with it. "So what are we going to do in the meantime?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.  
  
"Well, I really need to finish this essay. I've been sort of distracted all week."  
  
"I'll say," Ron said, leafing through her parchments. "You've only done the minimum requirement. That's never happened before."  
  
"Let me get through this and tomorrow night I'll make time for the both of you."  
  
Ron looked scandalized. "Are you actually promising us sexual favours if we leave you alone to do your work?"  
  
"Maybe," she said, blushing a little.  
  
"It's only been a few days and we've corrupted you already," Ron said smugly.  
  
"I could always change my mind," she said simply, even though she had no intention of doing that.  
  
"We'll let you work in peace," Harry announced, standing up and taking Ron with him.  
  
They quickly vacated the library and didn't return once to bother her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
When tomorrow night came, somehow painstakingly longer and yet quicker than Harry realized, he felt his nerves slightly on edge. It wasn't as if they hadn't done this before, but he knew it would be different that night. What had transpired in the common room had only been a preview compared to what would likely happen in a few short minutes.  
  
He and Ron decided amongst themselves that Ron would head up to Hermione's room first and then Harry would follow, bringing the invisibility cloak with him.  
  
Hermione had insisted they wait until their roommates were asleep, so it wouldn't look suspicious. Thankfully, it was a school night and everyone was in bed by midnight. Ron and Harry had made sure to close the hangings around their bed, in the event someone got up while they were gone.  
  
Hermione had assured them the stairs would work fine, but that didn't stop Harry from worrying that he was going to set off some kind of alarm, waking all of Gryffindor, and his night would be over before it had even started. He was so nervous it didn't even cross his mind that Ron had made it up them just fine.  
  
His worries were quickly erased though, when he landed on that first step leading up to the Head Girl's private room. He wasn't wearing the invisibility cloak, so he climbed the stairs quickly. His knuckle had barely rasped against the door when it opened and Hermione ushered him inside. He was glad to see he wasn't the only one who was on edge.  
  
Hermione was wearing a simple blue nightgown that went down to her knees. It was modest and not too revealing even without her dressing gown on, but she still looked beautiful in it to Harry.  
  
Ron and he normally slept in their boxers with a t-shirt, but not wanting to seem too forward, had decided to wear pajama pants over top of them.  
  
Ron, who was standing by the bed, said, "you didn't wait long, mate."  
  
"I'm sure you climbed the stairs three at a time," Harry retorted, but it was all in jest.  
  
"It seems like we're all a bundle of nerves tonight," Hermione observed.  
  
"I can think of a few ways to get rid of that," Ron grinned wickedly at her.  
  
"We have been pretty good about leaving you to your studies undisturbed," Harry added, suddenly feeling more confident.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you have," she granted, as both boys were now standing in front of her.  
  
"How should we do this?" Harry asked, not sure how to proceed.  
  
"I think it worked pretty well that night in the common room when we just went with whatever felt right," Hermione said to them. "We'll go as far as everyone's comfortable with."  
  
"But no pressure or anything," Ron added.  
  
"Exactly," Hermione said, and it was probably a record for the fastest she'd ever agreed with Ron.  
  
Harry was suddenly overcome with the urge to ask what exactly his friends had done together, but he would save that for another time. He knew they shagged thanks to Hermione's talk in the library yesterday, but was that just a couple of times or had they been sleeping together all summer?  
  
"I think we can dispense with the talking now," said Hermione, her voice taking on a low sultry tone.  
  
"That's the first time you and I have agreed twice in the span of two minutes," Ron remarked.  
  
"I doubt it will become a habit," Harry commented.  
  
"Yes, don't get used to it," said Hermione and pressed her lips against Ron's before he could say another word.  
  
For once, Ron didn't mind being silenced. He eagerly let his tongue slide into her mouth, pressing against hers. Hermione broke the kiss only to start on Harry, who let her tongue probe into his mouth invitingly.  
  
Ron eased down one of her straps, exposing her left breast. He lavished it with his mouth, making her break from Harry to cry out.  
  
"When you want us to stop, let us know," Ron said, close to her, using his hand now in place of his mouth.  
  
Hermione could only nod, feeling Harry's hand move down her bare shoulder to push her other strap down. Unlike Ron, he took his time exposing her remaining breast. He'd never seen a woman's bare chest before. He and Ginny had only been together a few weeks and had never gone that far.  
  
Once he pushed down the material of the nightgown a little more, he was greeted with the sight of seeing his best friend's breasts for the first time. They were flushed from her arousal. Her nipples were brownish in colour and had hardened under Ron's ministrations. They weren't overly large  not like he had anything to compare them to  but he couldn't help but think they were perfect.  
  
"Brilliant, aren't they?" Ron said as if reading his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah," was all the answer Harry could manage, his throat was suddenly very dry.  
  
Hermione was both embarrassed and pleased at the way they were ogling her. "How come I'm the only one who's underdressed?" She said playfully.  
  
"We can take care of that," Ron assured her.  
  
The boys stripped down to their boxers and then turned their attention back to her. Ron went down to his knees and started hiking up the bottom of her nightgown until it was bunched around her waist. He planted feathery light kisses on the inside of each of her thighs before pulling down her knickers and removing them completely. While Ron's tongue and mouth lapped at her from below, Harry was busy taking care of her breasts, fondling them and teasing her nipples.  
  
"Harder, Harry," she moaned.  
  
Harry felt himself grow harder at her plea. He squeezed them harder like she told him to and she threw her head back, moaning loudly, which he figured was the combination of what both he and Ron were doing to her.  
  
Hermione felt Ron's tongue plunging deeper inside of her, driving her over the edge. "I'm coming," she screamed out, bucking wildly against Ron's mouth and Harry's leg. Ron continued to probe and tease her, prolonging her orgasm until she had to wrap her arms around Harry to remain standing.  
  
Ron got back to his feet, saying, "I bet you didn't think she was a screamer."  
  
"I had my suspicions," Harry said as Hermione still clung to him. "It's always the quiet ones after all."  
  
Ron laughed Hermione pulled back from Harry, saying, "very funny. I'm glad to see you two can find things to laugh about me even in the bedroom." But she was grinning as she said it.  
  
This was all well and good but Harry was finding himself in the exact same state he'd been in before Colin and that other girl had interrupted them in the common room. The only difference was now there was nothing more than the thin material of his boxers separating his aching cock from her cunt.  
  
"You want to go first?" Ron said to him. "It seems only fair since you've never done this before."  
  
"I never knew you to be so generous," Hermione teased him.  
  
Ron shrugged. "I have my moments." He and Hermione exchanged a deep kiss before she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the bed. She lied down first, thinking that since this was Harry's first time, it was best to keep things simple and do it in the missionary position.  
  
Harry swallowed and got down on top of her. Hermione smiled up at him and touched his face reassuringly. He felt her starting to tug down his boxers and placed a gentle but restraining hand on her wrist.  
  
"Wait, what about protection?" He was surprised at the steadiness of his voice. Of course he had waited until the last possible second to think about such things, but fortunately for him Hermione was just as intelligent inside the bedroom as she was outside of it.  
  
"I take a contraceptive potion once a month," she informed him.  
  
He nodded and released the hold he had on her wrist, which allowed her to free his straining erection from his boxers and stroked him.  
  
"Fuck. If you keep doing that I'm not going to last long," Harry said with a groan. He had never been this hard before and felt ready to explode.  
  
Hermione didn't have the heart to tell him he probably wouldn't last long anyways his first time. This time when she gripped him it was to position his member at her entrance. They groaned in unison when he slid into her.  
  
Harry took a moment to adjust to the sensation of feeling Hermione all around him before he started to move. He kept his thrusts short and quick, trying to develop a rhythm.  
  
"It's okay, you can go deeper, Harry," she urged him. "You won't hurt me."  
  
Harry took her at her word and started to push himself further into her. He was vaguely aware of the mattress shifting as Ron joined them on the bed. He could already feel his cock tightening inside of her and knew he wouldn't last much longer.  
  
Ron was trying to respect that this was Harry's first time by keeping his hands to himself, but when he saw how close Harry was and that Hermione wasn't quite there yet, he added his hand to where they were joined and started fingering her clit.  
  
Harry was already close to losing it when he felt Ron's hand brush against his cock as he fingered Hermione. It was only accidental, but it was strangely arousing to feel a rough hand touch him there that wasn't his own. But he tried not to think about that, concentrating on Hermione who was writhing beneath him. He lasted for a few more thrusts before coming inside of her. She followed a little while after as Ron's fingers brought her to climax.  
  
Harry collapsed on top of her, breathing hard, before he realized his weight was probably crushing her and rolled off. At that moment he didn't care about whether he had been horrible or good. All that mattered was that was the most intense experience of his life and he would never forget it.  
  
Hermione turned on her side to look at him. "Sorry," he said, fixing his glasses and wishing he could have lasted longer.  
  
She gave him a quick kiss. "It was good, Harry, really."  
  
Good but not great or fantastic, Harry thought. He supposed he'd probably have plenty of opportunities to get better.  
  
"I know how much you like to comfort Harry," Ron interrupted them. "But I think I've been more than enough patient."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Yes, you have." Ron could only grunt in response as she stroked him through his shorts. Ron seemed to have had enough of the foreplay and quickly shucked his boxers, sliding into Hermione with practiced ease.  
  
Harry felt himself growing hard again at the sight of watching his best friends together. Ron was pounding into her and Hermione was crying out for more as he roughly squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples. Harry watched them climax together, Ron burying his face in her hair as he came. Then he slipped out of Hermione and pulled her on top of him, both of them panting hard.  
  
"So what's next?" Ron asked, running his hand along her back.  
  
She glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. "You both should probably go back to your room." Although she'd much rather have them spend the night with her she knew that wasn't possible.  
  
"You know, there's the Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff match on Saturday," Harry said to them.  
  
"Oh?" She said, already knowing where he was going with this.  
  
"We could each make up an excuse and stay here," he finished.  
  
"Brilliant idea, Harry," Ron said in approval.  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't rather watch the match?" She teased.  
  
"Believe me, there are some things more important than Quidditch," Ron said with a grin. There was no argument from Harry who agreed completely.


	7. Chapter Seven

Harry came down for breakfast on Friday morning feeling better than he had since before Dumbledore had died. No matter what run-ins he had with the Slytherins, which amazingly had been few and far between thus far, could put a damper on his uncharacteristically good mood. Not even if McGonagall told them they had to sit the N.E.W.T.s tomorrow could ruin his mood. He would just laugh it off and ask if he could take them right now.  
  
He found Ron and Hermione already seated at the Gryffindor table. He didn't even notice the hushed whispering from their house mates that they were suddenly all friends again.  
  
Hermione tucked away her copy of the Daily Prophet when she saw him coming.  
  
"Morning," he said to his friends. He slid into the empty space on the bench beside Hermione. He knew they were supposed to be discreet about their involvement but he couldn't resist giving Hermione's thigh a quick caress.  
  
"Harry," she breathed, her tone bordering on scolding.  
  
Ron took in the sight of Hermione's flushed features and Harry's hand reappearing on the table and said in an amused voice, "maybe you should get laid more often, Harry. It certainly seems to have put you in a better mood."  
  
He only said it loud enough for the two of them to hear him, but Hermione kicked his shin anyways.  
  
"Bloody, hell," Ron grimaced, rubbing the spot where she'd hit him.  
  
"This is exactly the type of irresponsible behaviour I was talking about," she said in a hushed voice. "We've only spent one night together and already you both are acting like a couple of randy prats."  
  
"We're seventeen year-old blokes, what do you expect?" Ron said to her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, not buying into that excuse.  
  
"We'll behave," Harry assured her.  
  
Something about the look in Harry's eyes told her she was going to have to watch out for him even more so then Ron. While Ron was always upfront with what he wanted, Harry seemed to go about it in a sneakier fashion. She was definitely going to have her hands full with these two.  
  
"That's horrible," Harry heard Neville say, who was sitting a few feet away. "I can't believe they would attack Diagon Alley like that with all the Aurors patrolling there."  
  
"The Prophet's saying there weren't as many Aurors there as the Ministry promised. They're reporting there's not enough of them to protect everywhere," said Dean.  
  
"I can't believe he was there!" Lavender said aghast. "I mean, I know he's one of them again, but he was on our side for so long."  
  
"Wake up, Lavender," Seamus said to him. "Once a traitor always a traitor. You can't trust anyone these days." He was looking at Harry as he said it.  
  
All traces of playfulness were gone from Harry's demeanor. "What are they talking about?"  
  
Ron suddenly took an immense interest in his breakfast and Hermione wouldn't look at him.  
  
Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer out of them, Harry snatched Hermione's folded copy of the Daily Prophet. He should have known something wasn't right when she had hid it from him. He unfolded the paper, the headline on the front page read, Dark Mark Sighted Above Diagon Alley. Underneath, there was a moving picture of the Dark Mark symbol hovering in the air above a demolished looking section of Diagon Alley. His eyes scanned down further to read the article:  
  
  
  
Early yesterday evening, Diagon Alley became the target for what the Ministry is calling the worst attack by You-Know-Who's followers yet. Unsuspecting shoppers, the elderly and children among them, were hurrying to complete their shopping, when at least a dozen robed wizards (or witches) wearing the trademark Death Eater masks, apparated at strategic points throughout the street and started firing off curses.  
  
Those who were able to fought back did, and witnesses say if not for their braveness and quick thinking many more would have died. Agnes Glavine, who survived this horrific attack, says it took the Aurors almost five minutes before showing up on the scene. By that time, many were already dead, despite the extraordinary efforts of those witches and wizards who fought gallantly to protect everyone they could. Several victims died later at St. Mugno's bringing the death toll to twenty-nine.  
  
The Minister of Magic himself, Rufus Scrimgeour, had very little to say about the Auror's lateness, as Diagon Alley is supposed to be a well-protected area. But he did admit that the Auror numbers are stretched to their limits at the moment and they are making every effort to ensure the safety of wizarding communities around Britain. What exactly these efforts are, he would not comment on.  
  
Several already suspected Death Eaters were identified by witnesses and Aurors on the scene. Bellatrix Lestrange and most startlingly Severus Snape were among those spotted. Serverus Snape, who was thought to have defected during the height of the last war has recently joined You-Know-Who again. While everyone else had branded Snape a traitor, Albus Dumledore believed his repentance to be genuine. It was extremely rare for anyone to be able to fool Dumbledore. Dumbledore, one of the most beloved headmaster's in Hogwarts history, became a victim of his misplaced trust, when the believed redeemed Snape murdered him on school grounds last June.  
  
Of course it is well known that the former Hogwarts Potions professor is an extremely skilled Legilimens. Legilimens can target the memories that are most hurtful, causing the most pain or fear, and use that knowledge to manipulate the person whose mind they have entered. The opposite of this is Occlumency which Snape has also mastered. This is probably what prevented Dumbledore, a known Legilimens himself, from seeing into Snape's mind and uncovering that he was indeed loyal to You-Know-Who all these years.  
  
Turn to page eight for a full listing of Death Eater attacks across Britain in the last three months.  
  
Turn to page ten for the Ministry of Magic's updated guide on how to protect your family from You-Know-Who.  
  
  
  
"Harry, what happened is not your fault," Hermione said as soon as he finished reading.  
  
"It's my fault Snape was there," he snapped, causing Ron and Hermione to exchange worried looks. "I had the chance to stop him from getting away but he blocked every curse I threw at him, like I was some first year who didn't know a thing about magic."  
  
"Harry, Snape has been practicing magic and the Dark Arts since before you were born," said Hermione. "There was no way you could have stopped him and he would have killed you had you come close."  
  
"As long as I took him with me, I wouldn't have cared," he said darkly.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "You don't mean that."  
  
"He's the reason my parents are dead!" Harry shouted at her, causing people nearby to stare. "He's the one who overheard Trelawney telling Dumbledore about the prophecy and ran back to Voldemort to tell him all about it," he lowered his voice to a heightened whisper to keep people from overhearing about the prophecy. "I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him."  
  
Ron shuddered at the eerie calmness in Harry's voice. "Mate, you can't become obsessed with this  "  
  
"Like I was obsessed with Malfoy?" Harry said sharply. "I was right and no one believed me. Just like I was right about Snape. Not even Dumbledore believed me and now he's dead now." Then he stood up and marched out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Harry remained in a dark mood for the rest of the day. Ron and Hermione let him be, deciding it was the best course of action to take since he was still in a rage over Snape.  
  
In the evening though, he finally came out of his self-imposed solitude to sit with his friends down in the common room. Ron was reading the latest edition of Quidditch Weekly, while Hermione was curled up on the sofa with her Ancient Runes text open on her lap.  
  
"I'm sorry about this morning," Harry said, running a rueful hand through his hair.  
  
"It's okay," Hermione said, giving him a reassuring smile. "I can't imagine I'd be feeling any different if I had witnessed Snape killing Dumbledore before my eyes and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I wasn't even thinking about your parents this morning, I'm sorry."  
  
"For once, I've got nothing to apologize for," said Ron, causing Harry and Hermione to laugh a little.  
  
"Don't get used to it," Hermione said to him. "I wouldn't want you to become rusty."  
  
Harry rested his head back against the couch, feeling a little better. It was difficult to swallow that he had been right about Snape, but he couldn't spend all year obsessing about it. That had gotten him nowhere with Malfoy. All that spying on him with the Marauder's map and his invisibility cloak and he still hadn't been able to prevent the Death Eaters from getting into Hogwarts. He needed to take action over obsession this year.  
  
"Did you mean what you said about killing Snape, no matter what?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Yes," he answered without hesitation. "The prophecy already says that both Voldemort and I can't continue to exist together, so if I'm already having to kill one known murderer, what's one more?"  
  
Hermione looked a little frightened by his answer, but she said, "don't get mad, Harry," she started, giving him a nervous look, "but there are other more important things than hunting Snape down."  
  
"I know that," he said calmly. Finding the last horcruxes had to come first. If he destroyed Voldemort and lived, he would make finding Snape his priority. Harry would stop at nothing to find him. There would be nowhere Snape could hide from him.  
  
There was a light tapping sounding on the windows, and Ron being the closest got up to open it and allow a stout looking barn owl inside. Ron untied the piece of parchment on its leg and it sailed off again out through the window.  
  
"It's for you," Ron said, handing it to Harry.  
  
Harry unrolled the tiny paper with his name printed on the outside.  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
  
  
Nothing yet. Come by Tonks office tomorrow at noon.  
  
  
  
Remus  
  
  
  
"That's weird," said Ron. "Why would he come here if he's got nothing to tell you about the horcruxes?"  
  
"It's not as if he could put something like that in a letter even if he had. Remember, the Aurors are checking any mail that comes in," Hermione reminded them.  
  
It was late October and this was the first correspondence Lupin had sent him, which made Harry hope that Hermione was right. Lupin knew better then to write anything revealing in a letter, even if there wasn't a chance of it being intercepted. He would just have to wait and see what Lupin had to share with him.


	8. Chapter Eight

When Hermione had suggested they try a different position this time, Harry had readily agreed. After all, she and Ron seemed to be the experts at shagging and he was still sort of fumbling through the motions. So when she straddled his waist and sank down on his cock, he thought he was going to die. It was so much better with Hermione on top of him, riding his cock. He could tell this position was more pleasurable for her as well. He could penetrate her more deeply than before and Hermione also had some measure of control over how far he could reach into her depths.  
  
When she had first started moving on top of him, he had just lied there and let her fuck his brains out. After a bit, he had started thrusting back up against her, watching as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Harry found it all the more arousing because of who she was. Practical Hermione, who would always run off to the library and scold him and Ron for not putting half as much effort into their studies as they did with Quidditch. She, who was Head Girl and a complete stickler for following the rules  except when he and Ron convinced her to break them  was the same girl whose face was filled with a look of pure rapture as she rode his dick furiously with Ron positioned behind her, squeezing her breasts and playing with her clit.  
  
Harry had a few seconds warning before he felt his own impending climax, grunting out Hermione's name as he came inside her. He continued to pump inside her even as he felt himself starting to go soft. He gave a couple last strokes before he was completely spent. Ron kept going, rubbing her clit at a frenzied pace, his own hard dick rubbing against her backside. When she came, his body responded to her so intimately pressed up against him and he came as well.  
  
Ron collapsed on the bed beside Harry, with Hermione nestled between them.  
  
Ron was working on getting his breathing back to normal. It had always been bloody amazing when he'd just been with Hermione alone, except for those first couple of times when they both still figuring out what worked, but now with Harry included everything seemed that much more intense. Though the two of them had their inhibitions about touching each other, they decided there was nothing wrong with one of them pleasuring Hermione while the other got to shag her, so no one got left out.  
  
"Aren't you glad I went first this time around? Otherwise you'd have gotten all hard again like I did," Ron said to him.  
  
"Are you two going to keep track of who goes first each time?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
"I'm surprised you're not," Ron said in feigned shock, "since you're so detail-oriented." He turned his head to face Harry then. "See, it's not always bad when she wants to be in charge and take control.  
  
Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and smacked his arm.  
  
"Hey, you should save the kinky stuff for a later time. Harry's still new at this, you don't want to scare him off," he said, throwing her a lopsided grin.  
  
She just rolled her eyes, but her face had reddened all the same.  
  
"So just what exactly have you two done with each other?" The question had been on Harry's mind for some time, and after Ron's last comment he wanted to know.  
  
"Just about everything," Ron spoke before Hermione could even open her mouth.  
  
"That's in pretty general terms," said Harry.  
  
"How about you tell me what you did with my sister?" Ron said, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"You already know I didn't shag her."  
  
"There are other things to do besides shagging and I've given up the belief that Ginny is as innocent as she pretends to be." Ron had already seen more than he ever wanted to of his sister's love life when he had gotten an eyeful of her snogging Dean last year.  
  
"If you two want to have a guy talk, you should save it for when I'm not around," she said to them. She knew after what they were doing together, there was no need to keep secrets but she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed if she had to sit there and listen to Ron give Harry a play-by-play on their sex life. She also didn't want to hear Ron scream bloody murder on Harry's life if he decided he didn't like what Harry had done with his sister.  
  
Ron pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder. "I think we can manage that."  
  
Harry rolled over so he could see the clock sitting on her nightstand.  
  
"Is it almost time for you to meet Lupin?" Hermione said knowingly.  
  
Harry nodded. He couldn't believe it was almost noon already. They'd been shagging and fooling around in Hermione's bed since Gryffindor Tower had emptied out around nine thirty for the Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff match. The three of them were very grateful the match was still going on.  
  
It hadn't been too difficult for them to come up with excuses to stay behind. Hermione said she wanted to study, which was completely believable. The mood Harry had been in yesterday had actually played out in his favour because when he said he didn't want to go watch, no one had even bothered to ask him a second time. That left Ron to sacrifice his love of Quidditch to stay behind and play the concerned friend.  
  
"It's just as well. We really should get out of bed and shower before people start coming back."  
  
"Together?" Harry suggested, turning back on his side so he was facing her.  
  
"You're worse than, Ron," she said.  
  
"Hey," Ron cried in indignation.  
  
"You know what will happen if we all get in their together," Hermione continued. "It will defeat the purpose of showering and we'll just be back where we started."  
  
"And what's so bad about that?" Harry said cheekily and scooted closer to her so that the head of his cock was rubbing gently against her wet folds.  
  
She let her eyes flutter shut and her breath quickened. She knew she should have been the responsible one and stopped things from going any further, but once the holidays hit in a little over a month they would have few opportunities to be alone at The Burrow.  
  
This time she didn't need any prior stimulation as Harry buried himself inside her.  
  
"And what about me?" Came Ron's voice, heavy with desire.  
  
She could feel his hard cock pressing against her buttocks and all she had to do was ask him to move a bit more and he would be inside her. It wasn't as if they hadn't done it before but she wasn't quite ready to have the two of them inside her at the same time.  
  
"I'll take care of you while Harry's in the shower," she promised in a husky voice, reaching behind her to give his cock a quick squeeze before focusing her concentration back on Harry, who never allowed himself to be so vulnerable and open except when he was like this. They kissed and Harry grasped her hips, pushing himself deeper. She clenched her muscles tight around him as her own orgasm washed over her. Harry climaxed after feeling her tense around his dick and then relax.  
  
"I think I've gotten better," Harry remarked with a smug look on his face after they both came down from the throws of their second orgasm in ten minutes. It was the first time he'd been able to get her off with just sex alone.  
  
"Don't let it go to your head," she said in return and pulled off of him before he could get hard again.  
  
Harry let himself lie there for another minute before he forced himself to get out of the bed without any further prodding from Hermione.  
  
"How are you doing?" Hermione said, turning over to face Ron.  
  
"Oh I'm great," he said sarcastically. "Except for the fact that I'm rock hard from watching the two of you fuck again."  
  
"Would you like me to leave you alone so you can take care of that?" She said, smiling wickedly at him.  
  
"Actually I have a better idea," he said, snaking his arms around her waist and bringing his lips down on hers. When he heard the rustle of clothing, he pulled back from Hermione just enough to say, "mate, why don't you just use Hermione's shower?"  
  
"I think I'm better off showering in the dorm. You two would just distract me out here." As he finished the sentence, Hermione's hand reached down for Ron's crotch and he bucked his hips towards her hand. Harry felt his own cock twitch in response and hurried to finish dressing.  
  
Harry was tempted to get on the bed and give Hermione one last kiss, but he knew from the sounds she and Ron were making that it wouldn't stop there. Instead of torturing himself further, he made for the door. His friends were too distracted with each other to notice his departure and Harry tried not to be jealous by it. This was one of the things they had talked about. If one of them wasn't available or they just wanted to mess around like a couple then that was all right. He also had to remind himself that Ron and Hermione had been together before he had come into the picture, so they would probably enjoy having time alone. And he wasn't going to ruin that just because he was feeling a little left out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Lupin was already waiting for Harry when he arrived in the class they had Defense Against the Dark Arts in. He was not in Tonks office, but was standing by the student desks looking slightly reminiscent. Harry had to suppress another surge of anger. Snape was the reason Lupin wasn't teaching at Hogwarts anymore.  
  
"All right, Harry?" Lupin greeted him, wearing a tired smile.  
  
Harry just nodded, letting Lupin clasp him on the shoulder. The one part of his life had him happier then he could ever remember being, but even his time spent with Ron and Hermione couldn't erase what was waiting for him beyond Hogwarts walls.  
  
"Where's Tonks?" He asked, surprised she wasn't around with Lupin's visit.  
  
"Alastor has her doing some work for the Order, but she'll be back tonight. That's why I'm here. To help keep an eye on things while she's gone."  
  
Harry felt his heart sink a little. "So you really have got nothing to tell me then?"  
  
Lupin sighed wearily. "Many of my contacts have gone underground within the last several months. Those that have stayed around haven't provided anything I would call useful, and I can't risk asking around too much because Voldemort has ears everywhere. We don't know if he's aware some of his horcruxes have already been destroyed, and if he isn't the last thing we want to do is alert him to what we're doing."  
  
Harry slumped back against a desk. "So we still have nothing to go on."  
  
"Based on what you've told me about places Voldemort visited when he was still Tom Riddle, I've generated some leads. I'm fairly certain it will turn up something."  
  
"And I just wait around in the meantime?"  
  
"I would hardly call this waiting. You're training with Tonks three nights a week. She says you're making incredible progress."  
  
"But it's not enough."  
  
"It may never be enough, Harry," Lupin said, his tone grim. "Aurors who have been training longer than you've been alive wouldn't survive a direct confrontation with Voldemort."  
  
"But they're not the ones who have to face him," Harry said equally grim.  
  
"While that may be true, but you have something they don't."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Dumbledore's belief in you, Harry," he said, his voice losing some if its severity. "Do you think he would have wasted all that time showing you Voldemort's past and taking you with him to destroy a horcrux if he didn't think there was a good chance you could fight Voldemort and win?"  
  
"I wish he'd given me some more hints then because belief alone isn't going to be enough for me to defeat him," Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Be patient, Harry. I think he's given you a lot more to work with than either one of us realize right now."  
  
If he was any more patient he'd be dead, but seeing as how Lupin had lost almost everyone close to him, Harry didn't think he would appreciate that joke.  
  
"I know the holidays are still weeks away, but Molly agrees with me that we should hold it at Grimmauld Place this year. There are still all those protection charms around The Burrow, but right now there are few places safer than Grimmauld Place."  
  
"I think I'm going to stay at Hogwarts," Harry stated.  
  
Lupin sensed the reason behind Harry's reluctance. "Harry, you won't be endangering anyone by coming home. It won't be any riskier than it was coming back here in September."  
  
"Tonks is still going to be here over the break, right? I'd like to spend that time training with her."  
  
Lupin wanted to say there was such thing as overdoing it, but with the path Harry had in front of him there was no such thing as being too prepared. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the attack in Diagon Alley the other day?" He said knowingly and Harry just shrugged. "Harry, you mustn't blame yourself for things that are beyond your control. Even if you weren't at school, there's no possible way you could be at every attack and help. When you leave to find the horcruxes there are still going to be attacks. What are you going to do? Come back every time one happens?"  
  
It wasn't hard to find the logic in Lupin's words, but that didn't make it any easier to accept that he wasn't out there doing something.  
  
"Snape is attacking with them now," he said unnecessarily.  
  
"I know," Lupin said, his tone grim once again. "But right now personal vendettas are not the priority of the Order or the Ministry for that matter."  
  
"How can you say that knowing everything he's done?"  
  
"Because Severus Snape is not the focal point of this war," said Lupin, his tone harsh. "Yes, he has committed atrocious crimes, which is no less than what any other Death Eater has done. That's all he is  a Death Eater, a servant to the Dark Lord. He's not someone you can allow yourself to be distracted by. Harry, there are far more important things at stake than avenging Dumbledore's and your parents death. If they were alive they would tell you the same thing."  
  
"I can't forget about what he's done," Harry said darkly.  
  
"I'm not asking you to. What I am asking is for you to look at the big picture and realize that stopping Voldemort is what will end this war. Killing Snape may give you some measure of satisfaction but it will not save the wizarding world."  
  
Harry didn't need to be told the future of the wizarding world rested on his shoulders. He had been carrying around that burden since he was eleven. But even after all those years of knowing, didn't make him any less afraid that he was going to screw up.


	9. Chapter Nine

Harry waited until the week before the holidays to tell Hermione and Ron he would be spending Christmas at Hogwarts. He didn't fancy doing it with an audience on hand, so after lunch he suggested they go for a walk outside. The ground was covered white with snow stretching in all directions, but it was warmer than it had been all week, so they quickly changed and covered up with their cloaks before leaving the castle.  
  
Once they were outside, Harry was glad he had suggested it. They had written their first exam that morning in Transfiguration and it would be a good way to unwind. With Hermione's insane studying schedule they hardly got to spend more than one or two nights a week with her. But after an incident three days ago where Ron had made the mistake of asking if she planned on sticking to her original promise of not burying herself in her studies, Hermione had lost her temper and stormed out of the common room. She had refused to be with either one of them since then.  
  
It wasn't until they were on their way back to the castle that Harry broached the inevitable subject he had been avoiding. Their reactions were almost exactly as he had predicted them to be.  
  
"How come you didn't say anything before now?" Ron wanted to know.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I didn't see it as a big deal," he responded. "I think it's more important that I stay here and work with Tonks." Tonks might be the world's biggest klutz but she was a phenomenal Auror and he had learned a lot from her. He wanted to learn as much as he could before he had to leave Hogwarts.  
  
"Well then we'll stay here with you," Ron said as if that settled things.  
  
"Thanks, but you can't. Your mum's expecting you to come home. You both should go. I'll be fine here. Tonks will be here with me and Lupin's going to stop by if he can," he added when they still didn't look convinced.  
  
"You'll at least come for Christmas Day, won't you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't think so," he answered.  
  
Ron couldn't believe this. "Harry, it's Christmas. It's the one bloody day of the year where you should enjoy yourself and not worry about anything."  
  
"It's only two weeks," he said, as much to convince them as himself. In truth, the last few days was the longest stretch he'd gone without being with Hermione. He wasn't sure how he would last two weeks. He would miss Ron too and it would be a different kind of feeling than he'd had in the past when he and Ron had been separated for any length of time. And it wasn't just the sex he would miss either. It would be the closeness they shared on so many levels that extended far beyond simple friendship.  
  
It hit Ron then why Harry was staying behind and why he didn't want him and Hermione to remain as well. "You're going to leave and go after the horcruxes while we're gone, aren't you?"  
  
"No, I'm not," Harry said, though he wish that he were. "I told you everything Lupin told me. We still don't even know where to start looking."  
  
Ron continued to glower at him for a little while longer, until he realized Harry was telling the truth. "You can't blame a bloke for thinking that, because that's definitely the sort of thing you would try and pull."  
  
"I wouldn't do that. You two already said you were coming with me no matter what, so that means I'm stuck with you," he said grinning.  
  
"Even if you did leave we'd find you," Ron said.  
  
"Which means not only are you stuck with us but we're stuck with you as well," Hermione said.  
  
While Harry was lost in thought at what he had ever done to deserve this kind of fierce loyalty, Ron leaned in to give Hermione a full on mouth kiss. It took Hermione a few moments before she recovered her wits enough to push him away.  
  
"Ron! We're outside in the open, anyone could walk be and see us," she reprimanded.  
  
"We're completely secluded on this side of the castle," he argued. "Unless someone wanders off the path, no one is going to see us."  
  
"We wandered off the path," she reminded him. "And there's Aurors patrolling outside."  
  
Ron looked to Harry for support. "You want to help me out here, mate?"  
  
"Well, I am going to be all alone her for the next two weeks."  
  
Following Harry's lead, Ron said, "And it's really not fair to Harry that we'll be at Grimmauld Place together while he's stuck here."  
  
"You both are horrible," said Hermione, but she was laughing.  
  
"And you love us for it," Ron said, sneaking in for another kiss.  
  
With little effort the boys maneuvered her back against the castle wall.  
  
"What if someone sees us?" Hermione said, still sounding worried. They had spent the last month being so careful she didn't want to throw all that away even if she wanted them as much as they wanted her.  
  
"No one is going to see us, Hermione," Harry promised in a low voice, unwrapping her scarf so he could access her neck with his mouth.  
  
Though there was no way they could make a promise like that, she gave into them. "How are we going to do this?" She breathed. Though the sun was out, she wasn't looking forward to being starkers out in the dead of winter.  
  
"We'll only remove whatever gets in the way," Ron replied. It was too cold to do more than that and if someone did happen to come along at least they would be able to cover up quickly. If any Aurors were spying on them from a secluded spot somewhere they were about to get quite a show. He'd have to share that with Harry later because if he mentioned it now, Hermione would probably leave them there.  
  
Hermione nodded her okay as Ron removed his gloves and shoved them in the pockets of his cloak. The he started to work on opening the bottom most buttons on her cloak until he had access to the front of her jeans. While Ron was unbuttoning them, Harry pulled her close to him, so her backside was nestled firmly against his front. He undid his own cloak and pulled the bottom part of hers to the side so she would feel his straining erection.  
  
"Oh god, Harry," she moaned and reached around to grab his shaft through his trousers. This made him grind his lower body against her even more.  
  
Ron finished undoing her jeans and pushed them down just far enough to give him access to her knickers.  
  
Ron groaned in arousal. "Fuck, you're already wet." He could see the wet patch across the front of her knickers. He removed them down to around to where her jeans were at before moving his fingers through the curls of her cunt. He slipped one finger inside her and had to cover her mouth with his to muffle the noise she made. He did the same thing when he inserted a second finger and started pumping her with it, feeling her juices leaking out on his hand.  
  
Harry continued to grind himself harder against Hermione's ass cheeks now that her jeans were no longer in the way. She whimpered in protest when she felt him move away. He hurried to undo his trousers, pulling them along with his boxers down to his knees. Then he pushed the full length of himself against the smooth crevice separating her ass cheeks.  
  
"Harry," she breathed, sounding uncertain.  
  
He tried to regain some measure of composure over himself. If she didn't want him to do this he wouldn't force himself on her. But if what Ron had said was true, this wasn't anything new to her.  
  
"Hermione, please," he practically begged. How was it she could so easily reduce him and Ron to a couple of randy, begging teenagers?  
  
"Okay," Hermione said after a few moments deliberation. "Just go slow."  
  
Harry tried to do as she asked and not just plunge right inside her, but it was made that much harder by the way she kept pressing back against him as Ron finger fucked her.  
  
Harry began spreading her cheeks with his hands and working to get her ready for him. He had just enough room nestle his cock between her buttocks before pushing in. He was barely inside her and already she was moaning heavily. He pushed in a bit more, feeling how tight she was, so much more tighter than when they shagged front ways. He grasped her hips to get better leverage and started to thrust in and out of her, sometimes pulling out almost all the way and then slamming back into her, forgetting what she said about going slow. He had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from crying out. It wasn't long before he tasted blood inside his mouth he was biting down so hard.  
  
As good as Ron's fingers felt inside her, Hermione wanted more. "Ron, stop... I need  I need you inside of me." Normally, she would have taken the time to remove his trousers and play with his cock a bit first, but she wanted him hard and inside her then. She wanted to feel both of them inside her at the same time.  
  
Any other time, Ron would have kept fingering her while he used his other hand to remove his clothing, but sensing the desperation and frenzied lust in her voice, quickly lowered his boxers and trousers. His hands found Harry's and rested them on top of his friend's on her hips, before burying this throbbing cock inside her soaking cunt. He captured her lips in a bruising kiss, muffling both their cries.  
  
Suddenly there was a hand where his and Hermione's body were joined and Ron knew right away it wasn't Hermione's. Though his hand was mostly touching Hermione's folds, it felt bloody incredible every time Harry's hand rubbed up against his dick. Harry seemed to be growing bolder because he had never touched them when they were joined like this before.  
  
Hermione couldn't explain what if felt like to have both boys' cocks buried deep inside her, and slamming into her at opposite intervals, so there was always one of them inside her. She couldn't believe up until that point she had been too afraid to have both them inside her at the same time.  
  
Harry climaxed first, burying his face in Hermione's shoulder as he spilled his seed deep into her anus. The sensation of feeling Harry come inside her from behind for the first time drove Hermione over the edge. She felt Harry pull out but continued to thrust herself onto Ron's dick, bringing him to orgasm as well.  
  
"Fuck, that was incredible," Ron gasped, leaning back against the wall for support. Feeling the cold on his lower regions, Ron tucked his soft dick back into his pants and zipped them back up. Harry and Hermione pulled up and straightened their respective clothing as well, each of them breathing hard.  
  
"That was definitely the best yet," Harry said, echoing Ron's sentiments. Despite the cold he was sweating from the exertion of their activities.  
  
"I'd have to agree," said Hermione, resting her head on Ron's shoulder.  
  
Harry grinned at her. "I should hope so. You got both of us."  
  
She was sure her face was already flushed so the boys wouldn't be able to tell she was blushing. "I'm worn out."  
  
"Really? I didn't think that was possible," Ron teased, nibbling affectionately at the soft spot below her ear. There was nothing sexual about it. They hadn't been caught, but there was no point in pushing their luck by going at it again.  
  
"I could swear Ron and I were the ones who did all the work," Harry said with a playful smile.  
  
"It was hard work being in the middle," she said, pulling Harry closer to her. It was as much because she wanted to be close to the both of them as for support. The three of them had only done it lying down so far, that it was a completely different experience to do it standing up, not to mention with the both of them inside her at the same time.  
  
"I don't recall hearing any complaints at the time," was Ron's response.  
  
"Maybe I wasn't loud enough."  
  
"You were plenty loud," Ron retorted and she hit him lightly in the arm. "But that's to be expected. Harry and I do make a great team."  
  
"Have you two been trading sex tips when I'm not around?"  
  
"You did say it wasn't a competition," Harry responded, though he did much more listening than giving out tips, since he didn't really have any other experience to draw on.  
  
"So instead of trying to outdo each other, we're putting our skills towards giving you maximum pleasure," Ron chimed in.  
  
She was amused. At least they had taken in what she said that day in the library  and she had not had to repeat herself ten times. All those conversations she had overhead Lavender and Parvati having about boys having one thing on their mind turned out to be true after all. Of course Harry and Ron were obsessed with Quidditch, but between that and thinking about sex she wondered how they found time to focus on anything else. As soon as she thought that she knew she wasn't being fair. They were the greatest friends she could ask for, even though Ron could infuriate her to no end most of the time. Even before they had started this they rarely talked about other girls in her presence that way. She didn't know if that was because of their feelings for her or they were just being considerate, which in itself was more than most other guys would have done.  
  
"Don't mean to ruin the moment, but I'm freezing my arse off out here," Ron complained. "Can we go back in now?"  
  
"Yes, I think that's a good idea," she said, nodding. "How do I look?" The one thing about doing it outdoors was she had no mirror or anything to check herself in.  
  
Ron flashed her a lopsided grin. "Like you've been shagged good and proper."  
  
"Your lips are pretty swollen," Harry observed.  
  
"You should take a look at yours, Harry," she said, attempting to comb her fingers through her bushy hair. He looked like he had bitten his bottom lip bloody.  
  
"It was either that or let everyone else who happened to be outside know what we were doing."  
  
"Thank you for being so considerate, Harry," she said sweetly.  
  
"Can we go now?" Ron grumbled.  
  
Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The cold hadn't seemed to bother Ron ten minutes ago. Before she started walking, she said to Harry, "are you sure you don't want us to stay? Mrs. Weasley would understand. She wouldn't want you to spend the holidays alone."  
  
"Really, I'll be fine," he assured her. He closed his hand over hers to show his appreciation for what she was trying to do.  
  
"As long as you're sure," she said, though she still didn't sound entirely convinced. But she knew forcing the subject would only make him defensive and she didn't want to ruin what the three of them had just shared, since they wouldn't be together like that again for some time.


	10. Chapter Ten

Now that Phoenix Headquarters had been deemed safe again and Harry had Kreacher working at Hogwarts, Order members were coming and going at all hours of the day. On the plus side, it allowed Ron and Hermione to participate in any information that was shared because they were of age.  
  
The downside to all the activity going on was that he and Hermione had barely found more than a few moments to be alone together. They never knew when someone was going to come bursting in to the drawing room or the parlor or even the kitchen. His mother had also made a point of saying they should leave the door open when in each other's rooms. Ron found it highly comical that she hadn't minded the door being shut when it was the three of them in a room, but had her misgivings about leaving him and Hermione alone together. If she knew what the three of them got up to behind closed doors she would probably die. He wasn't sure how his dad would respond to the news but he sure as hell would never tell his mother. His years of dealing her wrath told him all he needed to know about what her reaction would be.  
  
At Hogwarts he hadn't so much minded the chance of being caught. It just added to the thrill of it. But Grimmauld Place was a lot smaller than Hogwarts and there would be nowhere for them to hide or get away. They were trapped indoors and it would make for a lot of awkwardness he wasn't ready to deal with, even though it wouldn't look all that bad since it would just be Hermione he got caught with.  
  
He and Hermone had just finished a quick snog, one that he wouldn't call exciting by any means since Hermione had pushed his hands away every time they wandered up her shirt, and were heading to the kitchen for lunch. Ron's mood was already sour from not having any real alone time with his girlfriend, that add being hungry to his list and he was not the person you wanted to be around by any means.  
  
There was already a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a large plate of sandwiches sitting on the table when they arrived. His mother was standing at the sink, using her wand to scrub the pots in there clean.  
  
Ron grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich and bit into it hungrily. "Did Harry respond to our letter?"  
  
"Yes, he did, and don't talk with your mouth full," she scolded.  
  
Ron frowned and it wasn't because of her scolding. He had written to Harry last night, hoping that he would come to his senses and join them at Grimmauld Place for Chirstmas dinner, but his mother's less than enthusiastic response meant Harry's answer had not been a positive one.  
  
"Harry's not coming, is he?" Hermione said to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned around, giving them a sympathetic smile. "No, he's not. He said he didn't want to come."  
  
"What do you mean he didn't want to?" Ron exclaimed. What was wrong with Harry?  
  
"He said he's very busy training with Tonks and that he can't make it, but he'll make sure Hedwig delivers your gifts on Christmas morning."  
  
It wasn't hard to see that Harry's decision to stay at Hogwarts had upset Mrs. Weasley as well, who thought of Harry like he was her own son.  
  
"This is bullshit," Ron muttered under his breath and marched out of the kitchen, leaving his half eaten sandwich on his plate.  
  
Hermione went after him but she didn't have to go very far. Ron had stopped at the bottom of the stairs, sitting down on the first step. Ron noticed with annoyance that she appeared completely calm.  
  
"How come you're not upset?"  
  
She sat down on the same step as him. "I just can't say I'm surprised he decided not to come. We could have stayed at Hogwarts with him but he told us to come here. He's worried about putting us in danger."  
  
"He's pushing us away again?" This was familiar territory.  
  
She nodded. "It's what Harry does. I think he's even more scared for us now because of how bad things have gotten and he's thinking about what's going to happen when we go after the horcruxes together." She curled her fingers around his and gently rest her head against his shoulder.  
  
"My mum probably wouldn't mind if we went back a few days early," he said after a short stretch of silence passed between. He felt Hermione nod against his shoulder. If Harry wouldn't come to them, then they would go to him.  
  
They chanced sitting close like that a little while longer before getting to their feet and heading back to the kitchen.  
  
Unknown to them was the redhead at the top of the stairs who had witnessed the close exchange of two people who looked a lot more intimate than just friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny was already in bed when Hermione turned in a little after eleven thirty. She was already dressed for bed so she didn't have to turn on a light and disturb the younger girl.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Too late for that. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Hermione apologized.  
  
"It's fine. I wasn't really asleep anyways," she said, sitting up.  
  
Hermione noticed Ginny was eyeing her carefully. She and Ginny had been back on speaking terms for a while now. Since the rumours of Harry being interested in her had died down, she had stopped giving Hermione the cold shoulder.  
  
"Is there something going on between you and my brother?" Ginny blurted out.  
  
Hermione kept her face impassive. "What do you mean?" She asked coolly, crawling into bed.  
  
"I was going down for lunch when I saw you two on the stairs. You looked pretty comfortable with each other."  
  
Hermione wasn't sure what to say. If she shrugged it off and said they were just friends Ginny might not believe her. The youngest Weasley was extremely observant, so much so that if she started watching them closely she would probably figure out for herself what was going on.  
  
"Can I take your silence as a confirmation?"  
  
"Ginny, it's a lot more complicated than that," she finally responded.  
  
Understanding flashed in the other girl's eyes. "Harry doesn't know, does he? He and Ron really were fighting over you, weren't they?  
  
Oh, you don't know the half of it, Ginny, she thought to herself. "Maybe there was a bit of truth to those rumours," she admitted.  
  
"And you chose Ron?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny was growing irritated by her friend's inability to give her a straight answer.  
  
Hermione debated whether she should tell her the truth. If she told her, Ginny would probably go back to being angry with her and Harry, and then would be angry with Ron just because of his association to them. Although Ginny was dating again  and her ex-boyfriend Dean Thomas no less, so maybe she wouldn't be as bothered by her involvement with Harry.  
  
Besides, Harry and Ron talked to each other about what they were doing when it was just the two of them. She didn't have the luxury of having someone else to confide in, and she was sure Ginny was trustworthy. She would probably be shocked, if not a little freaked out, but she would keep their secret.  
  
"You have to promise what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room," Hermione said to her.  
  
Ginny sat up straighter in bed. This was obviously a much more complex situation than she originally thought if Hermione was going to such great lengths to maintain absolute secrecy. "Okay, I promise."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, reminding herself that Ginny wasn't the type of person to judge people. Even so, she couldn't bring herself to look at the other girl when she spoke. "I'm involved with Harry and Ron."  
  
Predictably, Ginny's eyes blazed with anger. "And they're okay with this?" If she forgot for a second that Hermione and Harry had gotten together behind her back, there was still the matter of her brother. Ron was the jealous type if there ever was. After the way he had acted about Viktor Krum, she couldn't picture him being okay sharing Hermione with Harry.  
  
Hermione's face turned a darker shade of crimson. "I'm not seeing them separately. The three of us are involved together."  
  
Ginny's mouth fell open, her anger forgotten. "How?" She struggled to speak.  
  
"I don't think I have to explain the mechanics of three-way sex to you," she said embarrassedly.  
  
"I meant how did this happen?"  
  
Hermione explained her involvement with Ron in the summer and at the start of the school year. Then when Harry had admitted his feelings for her to Ron, Seamus overheard and decided to start the rumours that they were fighting over her. Finally, she got to the proposition they gave her so she wouldn't have to choose between them and no one would get hurt.  
  
"I don't believe this," Ginny said when she finished. She was totally blown away by Hermione's revelation. She shook her head. "I really don't know what to say."  
  
"It's okay if you're disgusted by it."  
  
"I'm not. A little weirded out, maybe, but I'll get over it. I shouldn't even be that surprised by this considering how close the three of you are."  
  
"Are you really okay with this? I know you were really upset before when you thought Harry was interested in me."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "It's not as if Harry cheated on me. We were broken up for months before anything started with you two. But it does hurt a lot that he chose you over me."  
  
Hermione's shoulders sagged with relief. Ginny might be a little upset but she didn't hate her. What was even more important was that Ginny wasn't disgusted by her and she felt relief knowing that if she needed to talk to someone Ginny would be there for her.  
  
"So the three of you are shagging?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Harry and Ron are  ?"  
  
"It's a little more complicated with the boys. They haven't really done anything except a bit of touching here and there. I think they're afraid it will destroy their masculinity or some rubbish like that."  
  
"So what's it like having them both fuck you?"  
  
"Ginny!" She shrieked, forgetting it was late and everyone else was asleep.  
  
"It's not like I want to know the gory details of my brother. But since you are the woman who stole Harry from me I think I deserve some details about him," she said with mischievous grin.  
  
Just when her face was starting to return to its normal colour Hermione felt her cheeks turn bright red. "I don't think I'm ready to give you any more detailed information than I already have."  
  
"Well, when you are," Ginny started, lying back down in bed. "I'll be more than ready to eagerly listen.  
  
How Ginny could just nod off to sleep like that escaped Hermione, who was now wide-awake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
On Christmas Eve, Ron went into the loo to take a shower before bed. He stripped and was under the spray of water for a good five minutes when he heard the bathroom door creaking open.  
  
This late at night he hadn't bothered to lock the door and anyone who was standing outside couldn't miss the sound of water running against the tub and tiles.  
  
He pulled back the shower curtain just enough to stick his head out and tell off whoever had wondered in, when his throat closed up and he instantly grew hard at the sight before him.  
  
Hermione was standing in front of the sink, pulling her nightgown over her head, and she had nothing on underneath.  
  
"Hermione?" He croaked as she stood there naked before him. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her without any clothes on dozens of times before, but it was the first time he'd seen her like this since returning to Grimmauld Place. They had made a point of not spending too much time alone together because it was so tempting, and here she was completely starkers staring at him with her hands planted firmly on her hips.  
  
"Are you going to invite me in?" She said coyly.  
  
He nodded, a dumbfounded look on his face, and pulled the curtain back farther so she could get in.  
  
"Ron, that's really hot," she said as soon as the water touched her body.  
  
"Sorry," he said and adjusted the water. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine now," she said and laced her fingers through the wet hair on the back of his head, bringing him down for a deep kiss.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" He asked when she finally moved her lips away.  
  
"I thought that was rather obvious. I came in here to shower," she said in a bashful voice. "Would you like to give me a hand?"  
  
How was it she managed to look so innocent and sexy at the same time?  
  
"What about Ginny? What if she notices you've been gone awhile?" What are you doing?! His libido screamed at him. You haven't really touched her in days and you're looking for more excuses not to?  
  
"Ginny's sound asleep. She went to bed hours ago," she assured him. In truth Ginny was still awake, and there would have been no way to sneak passed her without telling the younger girl what she was up to. In the end, Ginny promised to play look out in case anyone came to use the bathroom, in exchange for Hermione covering for her down the road. Hermione couldn't believe she had agreed to it but her desire to be close with Ron overrode her normal rational thinking.  
  
"But we probably shouldn't stay in here too long in case someone wants to get in," she added. She decided it wasn't the right time to tell Ron that his sister knew about the three of them.  
  
Ron just nodded blindly. He would take whatever physical contact he could get at this point. He tried not to think about Harry but it was his own damn fault they weren't together. They had offered to stay with him and he had refused, and Ron wasn't going to turn down a chance to be with Hermione, especially not with the devouring look she was giving him then.  
  
She pushed him back against the tiles and started kissing her way down his chest and abdomen before sinking to her knees. Ron's cock twitched in anticipation of what she was going to do.  
  
Hermione ran her tongue over his shaft but she didn't put it in her mouth. "What do you want, Ron?" She said in a husky voice.  
  
She knew exactly what he wanted. "Take me in your mouth," he moaned. "Please, fuck me with your mouth."  
  
It was a power rush for Hermione, knowing the kind of control she had over him  how badly he wanted and needed her.  
  
She wrapped her mouth around the whole length of him and started to suck. Ron used one hand to grab at the slick tiles and grabbed Hermione's head with the other, pushing her closer to his crotch. He rested his head back against the tiles, grunting and making incoherent noises as she took him deeper. He had to bite down on the hand that had been griping the tiles to keep from shouting out her name when she started massaging his balls and grazing her teeth down the length of him.  
  
"I'm close," he warned her when he felt himself tensing up, but she didn't stop. "Hermione, I'm coming!" He groaned out, shooting hot white liquid into her mouth. His knees buckled but she kept sucking until he stopped shooting his load into her mouth. Then he really did drop to his knees, so they were both kneeling on the shower floor.  
  
"You didn't have to do that," he told her.  
  
"I thought I'd at least try it once," she said. "It wasn't that bad. I've tasted a lot worse potions."  
  
"You do give the oddest compliments."  
  
"We should shower off and get of here," she said to him.  
  
"Not yet," he said, pulling her up with so they were standing again. "I think I need to return the favour."  
  
As much as she wanted that, they'd already been in there too long. "What if your parents woke up and wonder why your shower is taking so long?"  
  
"Then they'll know I'm being extra thorough," he said, kissing the valley between her breasts. "Getting all those hard to reach areas," he continued, rubbing his thumb and forefinger over her already swollen clit, making her gasp. It wasn't long before she was wet enough that he could slip one finger inside her and then another, while his mouth took care of her breasts, suckling each of them in turn. He closed his mouth on her nipples and lightly bit down on them, eliciting a cry of pleasure from her.  
  
When he felt her start to clench around his fingers, he slipped a third one inside and that was all it took for her to cum all over his hand. He removed his fingers from inside of her but continued to stroke her until she stopped shuddering in his arms.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and Ron stooped over a little so their height differences wouldn't be so noticeable, as she clung tightly to him.  
  
"I think we're ready for the shower part now," he said and moved them both directly under the spray of the showerhead. Hermione loosened her grip on him and then let go completely.  
  
"Would you like me to wash your hair?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Mmm... that would be nice."  
  
He reached for her bottle of shampoo and squeezed a decent amount into his hand before working it through her hair.  
  
Ron couldn't think of a better way to start off Christmas Day.


	11. Chapter Eleven

All in all, the nearly two weeks Harry had spent alone in Gryffindor Tower hadn't been that bad of a Christmas. In fact, he'd had many worse holidays at the Dursley's that this seemed like a dream vacation compared to most of them. For the second year in a row the Dursley's hadn't even bothered to send him one of their pathetic gifts, which was perfectly fine with Harry, who preferred it when they acted like he didn't exist.  
  
He had spent some time with Lupin, who had dropped by when he could, playing chess or even listening to a Quidditch match on the wireless together. What Harry enjoyed most about spending time with him was that Lupin was a lot like him. He didn't try to force conversation and sometimes during a chess match they wouldn't say a word. For Harry, it was a refreshing change from not having to be forced to talk about what he was feeling. He and Lupin were both very private people and they liked it that way.  
  
For most people, the solitude of the near empty castle would bother them, but Harry embraced it. In fact, there were a lot of times he preferred be a loner than be around anyone, including Ron and Hermione.  
  
Just like the last few years everyone in Gryffindor had gone home for the holidays, leaving Harry completely undisturbed. He stayed in his pajamas unless he left Gryffindor Tower, which aside from spending time with Lupin and his training lessons with Tonks, he did very little. The large Christmas basket of assorted foods he had received courtesy of Mrs. Weasley, allowed him to avoid going down to the Great Hall for meals unless he was really starving.  
  
Tonks would be away for the next two days on Order business, so Harry was able to lie in bed and let his body recover. He was bruised and sore but he knew he was getting better, not just because of the compliments Tonks would give him but because he could see the changes himself when they dueled. Tonks had even gone so far as to say he would make it into the Auror training program if he applied. That was still something Harry very much wanted to do but it would have to wait until after the war. He couldn't afford to waste three years training. He needed to go after Voldemort long before then.  
  
But for the moment, thoughts of Voldemort were safely purged from his mind. He was currently lying in bed, not having looked at the clock once but judging by the light pouring into the room from the windows it was likely late morning or early afternoon. He still had some homework to finish up, but he could get to that later. For now, he was content just to roll over and stay under the warmth of the covers.  
  
That was until he heard the stairs outside creaking and people talking but in low enough voices he couldn't make out what they were saying. With nobody around he never bothered to shut the dormitory door and now he wished he had. Hopefully, if it wasn't anyone from his own year returning early they would just keep walking and not poke their heads in.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry, you're still in bed? Even I'd be up by now."  
  
"Ron?" Harry said in shock, sitting up. Ron was immediately followed into the room by Hermione. "What are you guys doing back here?" Had something happened and the Order thought they would be safest at Hogwarts?  
  
"Since you were too much of a wanker to come see us on Christmas we thought we'd come back early," Ron explained, coming to stand at the end of his bed.  
  
Both he and Hermione still had their winter cloaks on, so they must have come straight up to see him.  
  
"We missed you," Hermione said coming over to his bed. She bent down to give him a kiss but he turned his head to the side.  
  
This is not good, she thought to herself. He's even worse than I thought. Looking around she could see that it was obvious the house elves hadn't been up to clean in a while  not that she approved of using them, but Harry must have told Dobby or one of them not to bother. Mrs. Weasley's traditional Christmas jumper and other presents he'd received lay scattered on the floor by his bed along with some of his other belongings. The messiness was an unusual sight because Harry was typically pretty tidy for a guy, while Ron on the other hand was an utter slob. One look at Harry told her he hadn't shaved or combed his hair in several days either.  
  
"Did you get our gifts?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I got them, thanks."  
  
Silence.  
  
Hermione and Ron hadn't exactly discussed how they were going to approach Harry, but even they hadn't expected to find him lying in bed at one o'clock in the afternoon. A small part of her had hoped he would be glad to see them and they could just go back to the way they were. Such thoughts had been comforting at the time but she realized now she had just been deluding herself.  
  
She decided the only thing she could do then was confront him. "What's going on, Harry?"  
  
"Nothing's going on," he said defensively. "Can't a bloke just sleep in on his holidays?"  
  
"You weren't sleeping. You were brooding," she said matter-of-factly. Ron sent her a warning look, but she ignored it. She didn't like to press Harry about things but she didn't feel like she had much of a choice right then.  
  
"I don't think this is such a good idea anymore," Harry started.  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't have to ask what he was referring to because it was all too obvious by the sound of his voice.  
  
"You're going to play the pushing us away card again?" Hermione glared at him.  
  
Harry threw off his covers and sat up completely in bed. "I'm not playing at anything. It's the choice I made."  
  
"It sounds to me like you're choosing to be miserable."  
  
Ron was shaking his head openly at her now, silently telling her to stop before she went too far.  
  
"For fuck's sake, Hermione, do you have any idea what Voldemort would do if he looked in my head and saw what we were doing?  
  
"But he won't," Hermione insisted. "You've mastered Occlumency, Harry. And even if he did see into your mind, which he won't because he knows the connection works both ways, what difference would it make? He already knows how important we are to you. Nothing has really changed."  
  
Hermione had a point but that didn't make Harry feel any less guilty about how selfish he was being risking their lives. How stupid had he been to agree to let them come with him to destroy the horcruxes? What was even worse than that was how dependent he had become on Ron and Hermione, something he was only just starting to realize.  
  
Before he had come to Hogwarts he hadn't relied on anyone but himself  hadn't had to worry about anyone besides himself. But now, after six years of friendship it was startling to realize how much he counted on them to always be there. No matter how hard he pushed them away, they never went anywhere. He couldn't allow himself to think about what he would do if anything ever happened to one of them. It was all too much for Harry.  
  
"Hermione and I have always known the risks involved with being close to you. You can't expect us to just walk away now," Ron spoke up.  
  
"Don't make our decisions for us," said Hermione.  
  
"Have you even given any thought to what would happen if people found out about us?" Harry said, trying another approach. "Hermione, you've worked so hard for your reputation, you can't tell me that it won't matter to you if it gets out you're shagging both of us."  
  
"Yes, I worry about my reputation getting tarnished," she admitted, "but you and Ron are more important to me than my so-called status. And not everyone would react badly to finding out about us."  
  
"Have you met the Slytherins?" Ron said in an incredulous tone.  
  
"Their reaction would be expected but not everyone follows their narrow line of thinking. Your sister doesn't. She also doesn't harbor any ill feelings towards me or Harry."  
  
It was a full five seconds before the shock of what she said wore off and Ron was able to speak. "You told Ginny about us? How could you do that?"  
  
"Ginny was a lot calmer than you and she was the one who was finding out about us."  
  
"We already decided not to tell anyone," Ron ranted on. "How could you do that without even discussing it with us first?"  
  
"It wasn't something I planned. She saw us holding hands and asked me if there was something going on."  
  
"You could have lied!" Ron shouted. "You're a clever witch. I'm sure you would have thought of something."  
  
"If I had lied it just would have made it worse when she found out the truth. Don't give me that look. You can't really expect us to keep this a secret forever."  
  
"Why the bloody hell not? It's nobody's damn business what we do with each other in private."  
  
"Harry, what do you think?" Hermione turned, hoping he would prove to have a more rational viewpoint.  
  
"It won't matter much to me once we get out of school. It's not like I've got any family to tell," he finished with a shrug.  
  
"What about Professor Lupin? You two are really close."  
  
"Er, no, I don't think I could tell him," Harry replied. He couldn't even imagine talking to Lupin about sex, let alone explaining how the three of them were involved in a relationship that stretched well beyond friendship.  
  
"Oh god, does Ginny think Harry and I are  ?" Ron couldn't even finish the sentence.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I told her you were both involved with me, not with each other."  
  
"God, I'm never going to be able to look at Ginny again," Ron moaned.  
  
"Honestly, Ron, your sister's known for a week and she hasn't acted any differently around you, so stop making such a fuss about it," she admonished.  
  
Ron's eyes bugged out of their sockets as if this made things worse somehow.  
  
Hermione turned her attention back to Harry, as they had gotten completely off topic from the point she was trying to make. "Ron and I are not going anywhere. Yes, things are probably going to get a lot worse before they get better, but we'll do what we've always done and get through it together. So don't even think about leaving us here when you go after the horcruxes because we'll go after you. You're not going to face any of this alone, Harry."  
  
Harry was giving her that familiar penetrating green-eyed stare and she saw the torn expression on his face. Torn between doing what he wanted and doing what he thought was the right thing. The only way Hermione was going to get through to him was to take matters into her own hands.  
  
"Is there anyone else here?"  
  
Harry didn't know why that mattered. "No, everyone else went home."  
  
Good, it would be much easier this way. She turned her own penetrating stare on Ron. "Take off your clothes, Ron."  
  
Ron gaped at her, but she was giving him that commanding don't ask questions, just do it look, so he complied and took off his cloak before pulling his own Weasley jumper over his head.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," She replied, dropping her own cloak onto the empty bed beside Harry's. She pulled her own top off, revealing her satin bra. She hated to resort to such tactics, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "You can close the curtains around your bed if Ron and I are disturbing you."  
  
"Hermione  "  
  
"You wanted no part of this, remember?" She said as she and Ron pulled off the last of their clothes so they were standing there clad only their underwear. She moved over to Ron, so they were standing only mere inches apart. "You think you're doing us a favour by pushing us away and since nothing we can say will make you believe otherwise, what's the point in talking about it anymore?"  
  
Harry sat up straighter in bed, unable to look away as his friends exchanged a deep open mouthed kiss. He didn't have his glasses on but if he had he was sure he would see their tongues as they devoured each other's mouths. Despite his resolve, he felt his dick starting to strain against his pajama bottoms.  
  
When they were done kissing, Harry was praying they would leave him in peace. He wouldn't cave, no matter how badly he wanted to. But his resolve was quickly melting away when he saw Hermione sink to her knees in front of Ron. Harry bit back a whimper as she tugged down his boxers and Ron's erection was bobbing in the air mere centimeters away from her face. She gave him a few tender strokes before taking his shaft into her mouth.  
  
This time Harry was unable to stay silent and groaned in tandem with Ron. His hand seemed to have a mind of his own and he started to rub his hardening dick through his pajamas. He watched in fascination as Hermione gave Ron a blow job right at the end of his bed. Mad out of his mind with lust, Harry reached for his glasses so he could see the erotic sight before him perfectly. Ron was making guttural noises and using his hands to guide Hermione's movements as she licked and sucked his cock.  
  
Harry's resolve snapped. He couldn't even remember getting from his bed to where his friends were. Hermione stopped her treatment of Ron, but his whimpers of protest desisted when she wrapped her hand around his hard member, stroking him.  
  
Hermione darted her eyes up to look at Harry. "Is there something you want to say to us?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect you. I'd rather die than let anything happen to either one of you. You both would be better off without me," he babbled, his lust overriding his senses.  
  
"We love you and we most certainly would not be better off without you. You don't always have to be the hero or do the selfless thing." She looked back down, seeing the tent in his pajama bottoms, the front of them soaked with his pre-cum. She gripped him through the thin material, hearing his sharp intake of breath. "You need to stop pushing us away. No matter what happens, Ron and I will always be here for."  
  
Harry just nodded wildly. He would have said yes to anything then. But when Hermione stopped gripping him through the fabric of his pajamas, he gave a disappointed noise.  
  
"I need to hear you say it," she said in her best McGonagall voice. "Say that you'll stop pushing us away."  
  
He didn't know how his brain could still function. "I'll stop. I swear I won't push you or Ron away." Harry squeezed his eyes shut, waiting in anticipation for her to continue. The seconds ticked by before Hermione was convinced enough she had got through to him to pull his pajama bottoms down. He wasn't wearing any underwear underneath and his erection hovered in the air in front of her. She licked the head of it and Harry clutched the bedpost for support. He was expecting her to tease him some more but she swallowed his cock whole. She gripped his arse with one hand and used her other to continue to jack off Ron.  
  
Harry couldn't stop himself from thrusting into her mouth, trying to get her to take him deeper. In some ways getting his cock sucked was better than sex, and just like with everything else she did Hermione was brilliant at it.  
  
He and Ron were groaning in sync again. Ron was gripping the covers on the bed as Hermione continued to pump him in her hand. When Hermione used her teeth on his sensitive flesh, Harry came without warning. Hermione gagged a little but then swallowed his load before sliding his now soft member out of her mouth. Harry didn't trust himself to stand, so he let go of the bedpost and sank to the floor.  
  
Hermione finished up with Ron, using her newly freed hand to squeeze the underside of his balls. He came with a yelp, shooting his sperm into her hand. Once Hermione released his dick, he sank down onto the floor beside Harry, but he was tall enough he could tilt his head back and rest it on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have warned you or something," Harry said, while Hermione got off the floor to pull her wand out of her robes.  
  
"It's okay. I know that was your first time," she said and performed a cleaning charm on her hand.  
  
"The floor is hurting my arse, can we move to the bed?" Ron said.  
  
"At least you weren't on your knees," Hermione said to him.  
  
"I'll make it up to you," Ron promised.  
  
It wasn't until they fell into Harry's bed they noticed it was half the size of Hermione's and there was barely enough room for them to lie side by side.  
  
"You need a bigger bed, Harry," Ron noted.  
  
"Sorry, it came with the room," he remarked dryly.  
  
"It's not the size of the bed that matters," Hermione said. "It's who's in it that's important." But there definitely wasn't a lot of room for the three of them to move around, especially with Ron and Harry being so tall.  
  
When the boys continued just to lie there, she arched an eyebrow at them and said, "well?"  
  
"When I said I'd make it up to you I didn't mean right this second," Ron said, interpreting her expectant look. "Harry and I need a bit of recovery time."  
  
"Let's see if I can speed things along." She scooted further down the bed, so that one knee was resting between each of their legs. She reached back and unhooked her bra.  
  
Harry and Ron watched with rapt attention as she removed the bra, spilling her breasts out in front of them.  
  
"Take off your knickers too," Ron said in a hoarse voice.  
  
She did as he requested, seductively sliding them down her legs before tossing them and her bra on top of the clothing pile on the floor.  
  
"I think that's the first time you've ever done anything we asked without protesting or fighting us on it," Ron commented.  
  
"If you say that again this will be the last time it ever happens," she threatened, resting a hand on each of their thighs. That warning was all it took for Ron to clamp his mouth shut.  
  
Hermione grabbed their semi-hard penises and started to knead them with her hands. She kept doing that until they were both fully erect.  
  
"Stay where you are, Harry," Ron said when Hermione removed her hands from them. "Straddle his face, Hermione," he said to her.  
  
She wasn't sure what he had in mind, but she moved up Harry's body until her pussy was hovering in front of his face. This was a new position but Harry didn't lie there waiting for instructions. Though he'd never used his mouth on Hermione down there before, he'd seen Ron do it a number of times that he knew well enough what to do. It would basically be like when he used his hands except now he'd be using his tongue in place of them. He grabbed her soft arse and pulled her down against his face, swirling his tongue around her cunt.  
  
Hermione practically screamed when she felt Harry's tongue penetrate her for the first time. She wanted to tell him how good it felt but all that came out of her mouth was a series of lustful moans. Then she felt Ron come up behind her and start to knead her arse cheeks. He planted a kiss on each buttock before working a finger inside her. She cried out loudly again, positive that the noises she was making penetrated the walls of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Ron had one foot planted on each side of Harry and was standing with his knees half bent, so that his cock was level with Hermione's ass that Harry kept moving up and down with his hands.  
  
Ron worked his finger inside her, getting her ready for him. It had been so tempting just to bury himself inside her but they hadn't done it enough times like this that she was still so very tight. When he thought he had worked her enough, he pulled out his finger and placed his cock at the entrance to her anus. He gave a quick push and he was inside. Even with Harry's hands holding her, Hermione nearly came off him completely when she felt Ron pushing inside her.  
  
Ron was concentrating on slow, steady strokes, when she instructed him to go harder and faster. Before long he was burying the whole of his cock deep insider, penetrating her further than any of the other times they'd done anal sex. He was slamming into her so hard, he was pushing her harder into Harry's mouth and she was beside herself with lust.  
  
"Harder, Ron," she begged. "Please, fuck me harder."  
  
He obliged, increasing the already furious pace at which he was pounding his dick into her. Her juices were leaking all over Harry's face as he continued to eat her out. He kept probing his tongue deeper into her, the rough stubble on his face rubbing against her thigh. Then getting the idea from when she had used her teeth on his cock, used his own teeth to nip and suckle her clit.  
  
That was it for Hermione. She climaxed hard, but Ron wasn't there yet so he continued thrusting frantically inside her, prolonging her own orgasm. Harry eagerly lapped up all her juices. Then when Ron came inside her she had another orgasm, smaller but still powerful.  
  
Once Ron pumped the last of his load inside her, he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed, his legs refusing to hold him up in that awkward position any longer.  
  
"Holy shit," was all he could say as Hermione came down to snuggle between him and Harry.  
  
"I know it's supposed to get better every time, but..." Hermione trailed off. It almost didn't seem natural that every time they got together everything seemed to intensify more than their previous encounter.  
  
"You're worrying because it keeps getting better?" Ron said with a snort. "Trust me, this is the one thing you don't need to worry about."  
  
She supposed there was no point in making a big deal out of something that was probably nothing, so she continued to lie there nestled between them. Maybe if she got some free time over the next few days she would do a little research in the library.  
  
"I hate to say this but I think it's a little too crowded in here," said Harry. His legs were getting cramps from not being able to stretch out. They were a tangle of limbs and bodies trying to fit on a bed that was only made for one person.  
  
"We could go up to Hermione's room," Ron suggested.  
  
"Or we could go down to the common room," she said to them. "This is probably the only chance we'll ever get to have this entire place to ourselves."  
  
Ron liked that idea. It was so much better not having to hide behind closed doors and just being free to do whatever they wanted.  
  
"Maybe we should shower first," she said, her body sticky from their fluids and her own.  
  
"And what would be the point of that since we're just going to end up like this again?" Said Harry.  
  
Hermione crawled over Ron to get out of the bed. "Well, if you two would rather just lay there, I'll shower alone," she said in a seductive voice and headed for their bathroom.  
  
Harry and Ron arrived in the bathroom only a few seconds after she did.


	12. Chapter Twelve

"I think I need to rest for a while," Hermione said, resting her head on Harry's chest after their latest bout of shagging.  
  
It was evening and they had not left the common room since going down there in the early afternoon. A more accurate statement would have been to say they hadn't moved from the common room floor. Hermione had conjured up a blanket and they had parked themselves on the thick throw rug in front of the fireplace. They had also brought down with them the large basket of food Harry had received from Mrs. Weasley so they wouldn't have to leave the Tower when they got hungry.  
  
The day had gone by in a blur for Hermione. She remembered clearly her and Ron going up to see Harry as soon as they got there, but that was where the clarity ended. Everything else was just a jumble of images and sensations as they experimented with different positions and techniques, each one as exciting and arousing as the one before it. She wasn't sure if it was the same for the boys, but she was starting to feel a bit sore in certain areas from the continuous shagging.  
  
It was a lot different from the day they'd spent together while everyone else had been down at the pitch watching the Quidditch match. Then, everything had still been extremely new and they had all been a bit self-conscious, so there had been more heavy snogging and groping then actual shagging going on. Now, Harry and Ron knew her body so well and she theirs, that there was no more fumbling around or awkward positions. They knew exactly what the other wanted and how to give it to them.  
  
It was almost unreal to think they still had another full day of this to look forward to before students started returning for the next term.  
  
She felt Harry kiss the top of her hand and Ron lightly caress her back with his hand.  
  
"All shagged out?" Ron said with a smile.  
  
"I think I'm getting to that point," she admitted.  
  
"And to think it took two of us to wear you down," Harry noted, letting his fingers run through her hair.  
  
The fire was starting to die down, so Ron moved out from the warmth of the blanket to grab his wand, which was resting just inside his trunk that had yet to be brought upstairs along with Hermione's. Once he used his wand to get the fire going again, he crawled back under the large blanket and snuggled back up against Hermione, who was sandwiched between him and Harry.  
  
"Thank you, Ron," she said appreciatively as the fire crackled back to life.  
  
"I aim to please," he said with a lopsided grin.  
  
Harry failed to suppress a snigger.  
  
"What was that for?" Ron said, looking passed Hermione at him.  
  
"Nothing. It's just hard to believe you two have spent the whole day together and haven't fought once."  
  
"Would you like us to?" Ron said. "I'm sure we could think of something to row over. Maybe it'll help spice things up in the bedroom."  
  
"I don't think we need any help in that area," Hermione said dryly.  
  
"Don't get all cross when I ask this," Ron started a moment later.  
  
Harry held his breath. If Ron was starting a sentence off like that then he already knew Hermione wasn't going to like what he had to say.  
  
"When the new term starts, you're going to be so caught up with homework and revising for N.E.W.T.s, how are we going to spend any time together? Before the break, you nearly went mental on us when you were studying for exams, so I'd like to know if I should be staying far away from you."  
  
To both boys' surprise, Hermione didn't get angry. She actually smiled. "I've already come up with a solution to that." She pushed back the blanket and walked over to her trunk on the other side of the couch. She rummaged around inside until she came across what she was looking for. She came back carrying a single piece of parchment. She moved under the blanked but remained sitting up in a cross-legged position.  
  
"What is that?" Ron asked, sitting up along with Harry.  
  
She opened the eleven by seventeen inch parchment and put it on top of the blanket so they could all see it. "It's my N.E.W.T. study schedule," she told them. "I can make you both one it if you want."  
  
"Um, thanks," Ron said uncertainly, not really wanting one but he didn't need to sit through another lecture on how important his N.E.W.T. scores were to his future.  
  
"Er, Hermione, why exactly did you want to show us this?" Harry asked carefully. He didn't have his glasses on but all the colour-coded blocks must have represented which subject she would be studying on each day of the week. And he couldn't see a lot of blank ones with no colours.  
  
Ron laughed. "You put us on there?"  
  
Harry picked up his glasses from the couch and put them on. Now he could see clearly that inside all the coloured blocks they had a subject name, like Charms or Potions. She even had her daily Head Girl duties listed on there. He grinned when he saw the red boxes had Harry/Ron inside.  
  
"Harry and I must be important if we made it on to your precious study schedule," Ron commented.  
  
"Of course you're important," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and then doing the same with Harry. "I'll admit I wasn't as prepared last term for scheduling time for us in between studying. It was getting to be a bit much trying to juggle our relationship and school, so I decided I would make things easier on all of us by doing up a schedule. This way you know I'm making lots of time for both of you and I know I'm allowing myself plenty of studying time."  
  
"Scary, but brilliant girl," Ron said, shaking his head.  
  
"Hey, you even got our Quidditch practices listed on here," Harry said amazed.  
  
"Do you realize that between us, studying and your Head Girl duties, you have no life?" Said Ron, though he was only half joking.  
  
"So is this a strict, non-negotiable schedule?" Harry said to her.  
  
"Why? Do you foresee some changes needing to be made?" Hermione said coyly.  
  
"It's very possible," he said and bushed his lips across hers.  
  
"I'll do my best to accommodate any needed changes," she said, caressing his unshaven jaw.  
  
"Maybe Harry and I should make our own schedules," Ron said, gently pushing her flat on her back. He kissed one breast and then the other.  
  
Hermione then felt herself being turned on her side so she was facing Harry. He started with her breasts and then trailed kisses up along her collarbone and throat before finally reaching her mouth.  
  
"Get your own girl," Ron growled playfully.  
  
"I've already got one, thanks," he responded when they finally pulled their mouths away from each other. Feeling mischievous and knowing it would make Ron jealous because he had Hermione last, he moved his body down until their crotches were touching. He then began rubbing his dick against her pussy.  
  
"Wait, Harry," she said to him.  
  
He stopped what he was doing, and even if he hadn't listened to a word she said, he could tell by her voice something wasn't right.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron was concerned as well.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just feeling a little sore down there," she explained to them. "I want to, but it's probably better if I don't."  
  
"Do you want us to use our hands instead?" Ron asked her.  
  
"I don't know if I could take that either. You both are pretty aggressive," she said with a bright red face.  
  
"Why don't you do it yourself then?" Ron said.  
  
"No, I don't think so," she said, her face turning even redder.  
  
"You mean after what we've done together you still won't touch yourself in front of us?"  
  
She hadn't been shy about touching them, but touching herself was something completely different.  
  
"What if we promise not to touch?" Said Harry, seeing how shy she was about this. "Ron and I will just sit here and watch."  
  
"Okay," she said timidly. "But you both sit over there by the couch."  
  
The boys agreed and moved over several feet towards the couch, but stayed on the floor.  
  
Hermione tried to relax but she felt incredibly self-conscious knowing their eyes would be glued to her. She decided the only way she'd be able to do this was if she closed her eyes and didn't look at them. She counted to three and then started moving her hand down across her body, running over her chest and down over her stomach until she reached the patch of hair between her legs. She heard the sharp intake of breath from one of the boys as she worked her fingers through the thick curls. After having Harry and Ron take care of her for so long, it felt almost strange to do this herself. And as well as they knew her body, they would never know it better than her.  
  
She rubbed hard against the sensitive nub in her centre, not teasing herself at all. Without even thinking about it, she used her free hand to massage her breasts, crying out when she rolled the brownish nipple between her thumb and index finger. When all she could hear was her own noises she was making she opened her eyes.  
  
Harry and Ron were watching her movements with hypnotic eyes. Their mouths were partially hanging open and their cocks stood at attention at the sight before them.  
  
Ron licked his lips and said, "slip a finger inside."  
  
She used her index finger to penetrate herself and she arched right off the floor. She threw her head back moaning and kept fingering clit, just desperately seeking release now. Her legs spread wide, she worked the finger in and out of her soaking pussy until she felt a powerful wave of pleasure surge through her body. When she stopped shuddering she looked back over at the boys, an awestruck expression plastered on their faces.  
  
"Fuck, that was amazing," Ron breathed.  
  
"That was even better than any of my fantasies," Harry said enthralled.  
  
She gave them a shy smile and blushed. So Harry had fantasized about her as well? She already knew Ron did. It still amazed her the way they looked at her. Even now she couldn't figure out how they saw her as beautiful when she saw herself as being plain and bookish. But looking at the state they were in, she felt anything but plain at that moment.  
  
She felt her shyness disappear and grinned impishly at them. "Now it's your turn."  
  
"All right, it's only fair," Ron said with a shrug. He was going to have to take care of himself anyways. He looked over at Harry who was already grasping his own cock. Ron followed suit and wrapped his own hand around his erection.  
  
Ron wasn't used to doing this in front of an audience. He usually wanked in the shower or late at night with a silencing charm around his bed. Although it had lost some of its appeal since they'd gotten involved, it helped that he had a naked Hermione sitting in front of him, which served to be a much better source of stimulation then just fantasizing about her.  
  
"Touch each other," Hermione said.  
  
"What?!" The boys cried and their hands let go of their cocks.  
  
"It's not as if you haven't before."  
  
"This is a little different, Hermione," Ron said, his hard on subsiding a little.  
  
"So you can make requests but I can't?"  
  
Perhaps the comment Harry had made about them not fighting yet had been in error. "Look, Ron, its no big deal. It doesn't have to mean anything."  
  
Ron desisted, though he still looked unsure. "Fine, let's do it." Hermione was going to owe him big time for this.  
  
He and Harry scooted closer together on the floor, so their legs were almost touching. With hesitant hands, they touched each other's cocks. They groaned out simultaneously at the first feel of the strange hand wrapped around their cock.  
  
Despite himself, Ron felt his hard on returning with full force as Harry stroked and tugged him. He would have been embarrassed if not for feeling the same thing happening to Harry as he jacked him off. It felt better than having his own hand down there, but he tried to hold himself back from thrusting into Harry's hand too much because he was still a little embarrassed to admit how much he was enjoying this. Harry's technique was different from his own but he still got him off all the same.  
  
They came one after the other. Ron first, and then Harry, after feeling Ron's cum quirt onto his hands and knowing he was the one who caused it.  
  
Hermione had watched it all, not embarrassed to admit to herself that it was fascinating watching them get each other off. Although they had been hesitant to touch each other the grunts and other sounds coming out of their mouths told her it had not been an unpleasant experience.  
  
"Well?" Ron demanded, like he was fishing for compliments.  
  
"It was interesting," was all she said and Ron rolled his eyes. Did he really want her to say what a turn on it had been watching them touch each other? Even if she had been bold enough to say that, she wouldn't have because she didn't know how they would take it. They both looked embarrassed from their activities and the last thing she wanted was to make things weird or uncomfortable between them.  
  
"I think I need to eat now. I'm starving," said Harry.  
  
"Me too," Ron echoed.  
  
This time it was Hermione who rolled her eyes. When wasn't Ron hungry? But she felt her own stomach rumble at the mention of food and decided to join the boys in picking out assorted items from the food basket.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ron blinked awake, and after those first few moments of disorientation he recognized his surroundings. They had decided to sleep up in Hermione's room, since her bed was the biggest and not to mention a lot more comfortable then the floor in the common room.  
  
It was their first time spending the entire night together, and they still had the following night to spend together as well. Only tomorrow he and Harry would make sure to leave early enough in case any students came back first thing in the morning.  
  
He felt Hermione curled up on his side, but there was an empty space on the other side of her where Harry should have been. That fact would have been alarming if his friend wasn't prone to nightmares. Often times in their dorm, Ron would roll over or get up to use the loo and Harry wouldn't be in his bed. Ron wondered how Harry was able to function with so little sleep.  
  
Remembering it was his stomach that woke him up in the first place, he ever so carefully got out of bed so as not to wake Hermione. She stirred but didn't wake. It was cold, so he grabbed a loose fitting pair of pants and t-shirt he'd brought up with him and threw them on. Then he quietly padded out of the room and downstairs.  
  
He found Harry sitting in the oversized armchair watching the dying embers in the fire.  
  
When Harry heard someone else walking around, he looked over and saw Ron approaching.  
  
To Ron, Harry looked wide-awake. "How long have you been down here?"  
  
"An hour, maybe more," Harry said with a shrug.  
  
Ron wanted to ask if he'd had a nightmare but if Harry wanted to talk about what was keeping him awake he would have said something by now.  
  
"Is Hermione still sleeping?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, she's out cold," Ron said and they shared a quiet laugh.  
  
Ron searched the food basket to see what was left. There wasn't much, but that was all right with him. He didn't want to eat anything to heavy when he planned on going back to bed soon. He grabbed a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean and flopped down on the sofa.  
  
"About earlier," Harry started off in an uncertain tone. "I didn't mean to force you into anything you were uncomfortable with."  
  
"It's okay. It wasn't that bad." No, it had been bloody brilliant but he didn't want to tell Harry that.  
  
"I think Hermione has been waiting for that."  
  
Ron almost choked on a vinegar-flavoured bean. "For us to wank off together?"  
  
"Not so much the three of us. Just you and me," Harry said. "I get the feeling she wants us to be a true three-way relationship, but she would never say that because she doesn't want to make us feel pressured or uncomfortable."  
  
"I'll admit it was strange but in a good way," Ron said, the tips of his ears reddening.  
  
"Yeah, it was different from having Hermione do it."  
  
"Harry, you're my best mate, and the last thing I want is for things to get weird between us."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Ron looked down at the pack of candy in his hands. "So...um, do you want to try it again?"  
  
Harry looked a lot less certain than he had earlier, but he said in a low voice, "okay."  
  
Since there wasn't enough room for them on the chair, Harry moved over to the couch. Ron placed the rest of his candy on the floor at the end of the couch.  
  
Okay, Weasley, this was your idea so you might as well go first. He reached for the waistband of Harry's pajamas then stopped.  
  
Harry interpreted this to be hesitation. "Ron, you don't have to  oh fuck!" Harry cried out as Ron had begun stroking him through his pajamas. It didn't take long for him to develop an erection, straining to break free from the confines of his pajamas.  
  
"Lift your hips, Harry," Ron said, his voice scratchy.  
  
Harry did so and Ron tugged his bottoms down over his massive hard on. Ron felt more confident this time without Hermione watching. He wrapped his fingers around Harry's thick shaft and gave it a few tentative tugs. When he rubbed his thumb over the head, spreading the pre-cum that was there, Harry moaned and thrust hard into his hand.  
  
Ron increased his pace, working Harry's cock the same way he would do his own. It wasn't too long before he felt his own cock tenting against his pants, begging for release.  
  
Harry was breathing hard and biting his lip to keep from crying out. This was better than before because Ron was more sure of himself now.  
  
"Oh, god, Ron," Harry moaned and came hard into his hand. When his hips stopped jerking, he rested back against the couch, his breathing slowly returning to normal.  
  
"How was that?" Ron asked him.  
  
"It was good," Harry said, grinning at him. He rested for a few more moments before cleaning himself up and pulling his pants back up. That was when he noticed Ron had developed quite a hard on. Ron blushed when he saw Harry staring at his crotch.  
  
Harry moved closer to him. Swallowing, he snaked a hand inside Ron's pants. When he reached the hot flesh and wrapped his hand around it, Ron squeezed his eyes shut and gasped. Unlike earlier, Harry paid attention to the faces Ron was making, figuring out what he liked best. He pulled down Ron's pants further, completely exposing the throbbing flesh. Not knowing where his newfound sense of boldness was coming from, Harry leaned forward and licked the tip of it.  
  
"Harry!" Ron couldn't stop himself from crying out.  
  
Harry pulled back. "Sorry, I won't do that again."  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, it's okay. Go on."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes," Ron hissed, wishing Harry would just get on with it so he wouldn't have time to think about what he had consented to and change his mind.  
  
Harry moved off the couch and kneeled on the floor in front of Ron. Before he could lose his nerve, he took Ron into his mouth. Ron's entire body arched off the couch and try as he might he couldn't stop the throaty moans from his escaping his lips. He gripped the couch cushions until his knuckles turned white. The fact that it felt this good having his best mate suck him off didn't escape him. It didn't matter how wrong it was. He just knew he would die if Harry stopped what he was doing. He couldn't stop himself from comparing Harry to Hermione. Though he wasn't as good as her, he seemed to know exactly what he wanted probably because he had a cock of his own. When he felt himself close to climaxing, he pushed Harry's head away. He orgasmed hard, jerking his cock with his own hand until he was completely spent.  
  
"Er, was that all right?" Harry asked him.  
  
"It was better than all right," Ron answered, pulling his pants back up.  
  
Harry blushed. Starting to feel awkward still on his knees, he stood up and sank down on the couch.  
  
"We should probably clean this up," Harry said, referring to the sperm all over the couch. Ron didn't ask why Harry had his wand down there, but at least it saved him from having to go upstairs to retrieve his own.  
  
"Are you going back upstairs now?" Ron asked, trying to avoid any uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I'm going to stay down here for a while," replied Harry.  
  
"I guess I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Harry nodded as Ron stood up. He left Harry there and climbed the stairs back up to the dormitories.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Harry wasn't at all surprised to find Hermione in the library the next morning. She was so engrossed with what she was reading she didn't notice Harry until he sat down next to her.  
  
"You know, Ron didn't believe me when I said this was where we'd find you," he said to her. "I believe his exact words were you wouldn't waste the last day we had left with a bunch of musty of old books."  
  
Hermione shook her head, smiling. "Clearly, Ron was delusional when he woke up this morning."  
  
"Don't worry, I already told him that," said Harry. "So what are you doing? Is this homework?"  
  
"No, I've got some reading left to do but I'll get to that later. There was something I wanted to research first."  
  
It was then Harry noticed the stack of books all had titles related to Occlumency or powers of the mind. "Hermione, why are you looking at these?"  
  
"You remember yesterday when I was wondering if it was normal for it to feel that good and that much better every time we're together?" She said, closing the book in front of her and looking at him. "Well, I started wondering if maybe it had something to do with you."  
  
"With me?" Harry said, confused.  
  
"Harry, it takes a very powerful mind to master Occlumency. I know Snape gave you a hard time with it but if you had had a different teacher, say Dumbledore, you probably would have mastered it within a few months. The point is in order to be able to build up the defenses you have in your mind and to throw someone out of your head who's trying to break into those thoughts, requires a somewhat telepathic ability. You've seen things in Snape's head before during your Occlumency lessons, right?"  
  
Harry clenched his jaw, but nodded.  
  
"You've also projected your thoughts into his mind as well even if it wasn't on purpose, correct?"  
  
He just nodded again.  
  
"I think that's what's happening with the three of us. You're projecting your desires and feelings into us. But it's on some subconscious level so you don't even realize it."  
  
Harry frowned. "So I'm manipulating your feelings, is that what you're saying?"  
  
"No, that's it," she said immediately. "The feelings and the emotions are already there. They're just being enhanced a little that's all."  
  
Harry leaned back in his chair. "Maybe I should just  "  
  
"No," Hermione said in a serious voice. "You promised you wouldn't do this anymore."  
  
"You expect me to just be okay with the fact that I'm influencing what you and Ron are experiencing? I don't even know how I'm doing it."  
  
"I've been doing a lot of reading about Occlumency and someone who is skilled at it is the most vulnerable when their mind is completely at ease. When we're together, that's the only real time you let yourself go, Harry."  
  
"So what can I do to stop it?"  
  
"Harry, I could just be overreacting and this has nothing to do with you. The answer could be as simple as the three of us being so close, which is why everything is intensified so much more," she reasoned. "I suppose you could try shielding your mind the next time we're together."  
  
"Hermione, Occlumency takes a lot of concentration, and when we're shagging or whatever I can't focus on anything else."  
  
"I don't know what else to tell you then."  
  
He sighed. He supposed he might as well give it a shot. There was something very unsettling about having no control over what he was projecting to his friends.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry was right," Ron grumbled, joining them at their table.  
  
"I thought I'd make good use of the time I had while you two were sleeping," she said to him.  
  
"Is this N.E.W.T. stuff already?"  
  
"No," she said quietly and looked at Harry. Harry gave a brief nod of his head. They had to tell Ron about this. He wouldn't feel right if they kept this from him.  
  
When Hermione was done explaining her theory to Ron, he looked over at Harry. "So you can control whether or not we like something or how much we like it?"  
  
Shit. He thinks this has something to do with what happened last night. He and Ron had yet to talk about it. He had just been getting out of the shower when Ron woke up. But they had both decided for the time being not to say anything to Hermione. Harry didn't like keeping something like this from her but until he and Ron figured some things out it was better this way.  
  
"No, Ron it's not like that," Hermione said in response to his question. "I already explained to you that whatever we're feeling is already there. It's just that Harry is able to improve upon it. It's like if you're listening to the wireless on low volume. You can still hear everything that's going on but if you were to turn up the volume it would be better. But I could be all wrong about this," she said to them. "So the next time we're together Harry's going to use his Occlumency and see if there's any difference."  
  
"What if I can't or what if nothing changes?" Harry said worried.  
  
"It's not as if it's exactly a bad thing," Hermione said to him. "You're not endangering me or Ron in any way and the influence you have is very limited because Ron and I are able to choose for ourselves whether we want to do something or how we want to do it. Take yesterday for example. I didn't want to shag and you did, but you backed off and I didn't feel any pressure or guilt by turning you down. It's like what I've been trying to tell you all along. You don't control our actions or feelings. We're feeding off the emotions we get from you, which essentially mirror our own."  
  
"I'm glad we picked such a smart girlfriend," remarked Ron.  
  
"Ron, are you all right with this?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"It's a bit scary that Harry's doing this and he doesn't even know it, but it's not like he's making us feel something that's not already there."  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said, turning her attention to him.  
  
If they didn't have a problem with it, he supposed there was nothing wrong with them continuing to be together. "I'll try shielding my mind and see how that works."  
  
"Good," said Hermione and she pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, what happened to the 'no kissing in the library' rule?" Ron said.  
  
"I made no such rule," she denied.  
  
"Oh, yes you did. You said there would be no snogging in the library."  
  
"That wasn't a snog. It was just a small peck on the cheek."  
  
"Do you want it to turn into a snog?" Harry said, raising his eyebrows suggestively at her.  
  
"We can't, not here. Madam Pince could walk by and see us."  
  
"Then back to the common room it is," Ron announced, taking the lead and standing up.  
  
Without protest, Hermione stood up as well. The boys tried to convince her to just leave the books on the table but she insisted on putting them away before allowing herself to be dragged out of the library.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ron was already removing Hermione's jumper before the portrait hole had completely closed. Since he was standing behind her he was able unhook her bra and slide it off effortlessly, while Harry worked on getting her pants off. Hermione helped them both to undress and they quickly found themselves in the spot they had spent most of yesterday in. The blanket was folded neatly over the chair but they wouldn't be needing that yet.  
  
"What do you want, Hermione?" Ron asked, flicking her nipple with his tongue.  
  
She shivered, but didn't say anything.  
  
"You're usually so vocal with what you want," Harry said, slipping his fingers in the waistband of her knickers and pulling them down.  
  
"Or maybe you like it when Harry and I take charge," said Ron and started sucking on her neck.  
  
Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and Harry's. "I want you in front of me and Harry to lie beneath me," she said in a low voice.  
  
So Harry laid flat on his back, and Hermione got on top of him with her back facing him. His cock rested inside her ass cheeks as she settled onto his lap.  
  
Ron got down on the floor with them and was guiding his cock towards her waiting pussy, when he said, "what about yesterday? You said you were sore."  
  
"It's much better today," she told him. "It's been well over fourteen hours, so I think I'm okay."  
  
"Tell us if it isn't."  
  
She nodded, finding Ron's concern for her sweet.  
  
He was extra careful to make sure she was ready for him before finally sliding his cock inside her. Before he even started to move, he felt Hermione being impaled deeper on his cock as Harry rocked her from beneath.  
  
Ron pressed himself full against Hermione, feeling her bare breasts crushed against his chest. He could swear if he timed his movements just right, he could feel Harry thrusting into her at the same time he was.  
  
Hermione was bouncing around on his dick so much, Harry forgot he was supposed to trying to shield his mind from them. He closed his eyes but he couldn't think about anything except continuing to drive the length of himself into Hermione's ass. He sped up his thrusts so she was humping him even faster. When she clenched her buttocks around his cock, he came instantly, just like he did every time she did that. While Harry was shooting his sperm deep inside her, Hermione continued to ride him as Ron kept thrusting himself deeper and deeper into her cunt.  
  
Just as Harry was finishing his orgasm, Ron and Hermione came. Hermione fell back against Harry and Ron on top of her. Before oxygen could become an issue, Ron rolled onto his back, pulling Hermione with him.  
  
Hermione lifted her head off Ron's chest to look at him. "Did you try using your Occlumency?"  
  
"Well... um, it was really hard to think about that with you riding my dick."  
  
Ron snickered, but Hermione didn't find it funny.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, give the bloke a break," Ron said to her. "You are extremely distracting even when we're not fucking."  
  
"Language, Ron," she scolded.  
  
"Come off it. You don't care what I say when we're shagging. And I've heard you use some pretty vulgar language as well."  
  
"That's different," she said, pulling Harry closer to her.  
  
Ron threw his hands up in the air. "I'll never understand you."  
  
Hermione giggled. Then she pressed a kiss Harry's temple, saying, "you will try next time, won't you?"  
  
"I'll try to concentrate better," he promised.  
  
"How is it that you always get us to comply so easily?" Ron said to her.  
  
"I don't force you to do anything. You both make up your own minds."  
  
"Are you kidding me? You practically had Harry begging for a blow job yesterday. I promise to never push you or Ron away again, now please just suck me off'," Ron said, doing a fairly good impersonation of Harry. It earned him a punch in the shoulder from Hermione.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Ron has a point. You were worried about me influencing your feelings, when you do a much better job of making Ron and me grovel."  
  
"It's not my fault teenage boys are so easy to persuade if you know what to do," she said with an impish grin.  
  
"Now she's even admitting to using our hormones against us," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, yes, I can see how broken up the two of you over that," She said sarcastically.  
  
"You don't seem to mind either," said Harry, snaking his hand down to rub against her cunt, making it impossible for her to respond because she was moaning.  
  
"Good idea, Harry," Ron said, running his hands along her breasts. "I think I'm ready to go again."  
  
"Yes, let's make good use of this time," Hermione purred, "because we have homework to do later ."  
  
"Homework?" Ron exclaimed, and he stopped moving his hands over her breasts.  
  
"Yes, homework. I know you haven't even started your Charms essay and I'm sure Harry hasn't finished all his either." She had to pause before continuing because Harry was still moving his hand lazily across her pussy. "I also have some reading I'd like to get done before everyone returns tomorrow."  
  
"Mental," Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
"Let's save the homework talk for later," Harry spoke up and pulled Hermione on top of him, working his fingers further into her pussy.  
  
Within a few more seconds, homework was the farthest thing on all their minds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione let them get away with skiving off homework until almost four o'clock. She said if they didn't want to do theirs, they could find something else to do but she wanted to get through her reading. She left them to go shower alone, declining their offer to join her.  
  
Harry didn't feel like touching what was left of his homework and Ron still had another full day to finish his essay, so they decided to play some Quidditch. It would help pass the time and it would keep them out of Hermione's hair while she studied.  
  
So after showering in the boys dorm  separately of course, they left Hermione a note saying where they would be and headed out to the pitch.  
  
It was freezing out, but once Ron made a few saves and Harry threw a bunch of Quaffles at him, they both started to sweat.  
  
It wasn't as good as a regular practice, but it helped Ron shake off some of the rust from not playing for over two weeks. Harry wasn't a Chaser so his shots weren't as difficult as what Ron was used to seeing, but he still got a good workout out all the same.  
  
They stayed out there for over an hour before heading into the locker room for their second shower that afternoon. They could have walked back to the castle and showered inside but Hermione would probably force them to start on their homework, so they thought it best to stay away as long as they could.  
  
Ron had already finished showering when Harry came back out into locker room area with a towel wrapped around his waist. They'd seen each other naked a million times but Harry looked away when he saw Ron was in the middle of pulling his trousers on.  
  
"Do you want to stop by the kitchens and grab something to eat?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Sounds good. I think we're out of food in the common room anyways." Harry toweled off his hair and then dropped it on the bench beside his clothes.  
  
"So you think your Occlumency is working now?"  
  
Ron tried to ask it casually but Harry knew there was a deeper meaning behind it. "I've had lots of chances to practice it today, so I don't think I'm projecting anything to you or Hermione anymore."  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
"If I had known what I was doing I would have stopped it."  
  
"I know that." Ron sighed and raked a hand through his wet hair. "I guess I freaked out a little when Hermione told me because I thought it was the reason stuff happened last night with us. But I know now you can't make us feel something that isn't already there," he finished embarrassedly.  
  
Harry felt relieved that Ron wasn't upset with him. "We're okay, then?"  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
Harry broached the next question weighing on both their minds. "Should we tell Hermione?"  
  
"What are we going to tell her? That she got us both so turned on from wanking each other we had to do it again?" That was the first time Ron had admitted out loud how much he had liked having Harry touch his cock.  
  
"I know it's weird but it's not like we're attracted to other blokes. I would never do that with another guy," Harry stated firmly.  
  
"Christ, I would never do that with another bloke either," Ron added. "But it's okay for us to do that to each other?"  
  
This was making Ron increasingly uncomfortable. This was so much worse than when Hermione would try to get him to talk about his feelings and all that sort of rubbish. "It's just different with us. We've been best mates for a long time. We've been through a lot together, and had to deal with things that most people never have to, and  fuck, I can't talk about this," Ron moaned and flopped down on the bench, hanging his head in his hands.  
  
Harry sat down on the bench across from him. "Ron, we don't have to do anything about this. We can just forget it ever happened."  
  
"I didn't say I wanted that," Ron said, looking up at him. "I just  " He shook his head. "How can you be so calm about this? I don't even know where to begin with how wrong all of this is."  
  
"And what the two of us are doing with Hermione would be considered normal or right by wizarding standards?"  
  
"That's a bit different. People don't talk when two blokes are involved with a bird, but once those two blokes are involved with each other it changes everything."  
  
"We don't have to figure this all out tonight," Harry told him. He was every bit as confused about his conflicting feelings as Ron was.  
  
"Sure, we'll talk about it tomorrow night in the dorm when Neville, Seamus and Dean are around," Ron joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Do you want to go back now?"  
  
"Hermione will probably make us start on our homework."  
  
That was a good point. "You want to stay here for a bit then?"  
  
Harry started to say yes then stopped himself. They both knew what there was a good chance of happening if they stayed there.  
  
"You said we didn't have to figure anything out tonight, yeah?"  
  
Harry swallowed and nodded his head.  
  
"Well, um, maybe you want me to return the favour from last night?" Ron said, forcing himself to look at Harry as he said it. He noticed the bulge forming under Harry's towel at what he had just suggested.  
  
"Okay," Harry croaked, feeling his cock twitch.  
  
The bench Harry was sitting on was too low to the ground, so he stood up against the lockers with Ron in front of him.  
  
Ron licked his lips. All he had to do was pull away the towel and he would see the hard on he alone had caused Harry. His eyes darted up to Harry's and he could see the same apprehension that was present in his own. But Harry's emerald orbs were also dark with arousal and that was the last thought Ron had before Harry sent his mouth crashing against his. As they exchanged their first open-mouthed kiss it was rough and needy and not at all that strange as Ron had feared it would be. Ron fisted his hand through Harry's hair and pinned him back against the locker. Reaching down, Ron yanked off the towel clinging to Harry's waist. They groaned into each other's mouths, feeling their erections pressing hard against each other's stomachs.  
  
Harry felt Ron nip and bite at his neck but he couldn't find his voice to tell him not to leave a mark. He was too busy grinding his hips against Ron's, but it wasn't enough.  
  
"Take off your trousers, Ron," he rasped.  
  
Ron hurriedly shucked his trousers and boxers, almost tripping over them in his haste.  
  
"Holy shit," he cried, his voice drowning out Harry's groan as they rubbed their aching cocks against each other for the first time. The friction and the heat was incredible as they rocked their hips against each other at a more furious pace then before.  
  
It quickly became too much for both of them and their bodies shuddered with release as they came all over each other's stomachs.  
  
"God, Ron," Harry panted, burying his face against Ron's shoulder.  
  
"That was... fuck, Harry," was all Ron could say. He couldn't put words to the mind-blowing orgasm he just had.  
  
Ron collapsed back against the locker beside Harry, neither of them speaking for a while.  
  
Harry turned his head to the side and flashed Ron a roguish grin. "You still owe me that favour."  
  
"I guess that means I'm in your debt," Ron responded with his own lopsided grin.  
  
This term was going to prove to be even more interesting than the last.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Ron fell back onto his bed with a tired groan. Their first day of classes in the new term had been literally from hell. Before the break, their professors had casually mentioned the N.E.W.T.s several times, but today every other word out of their mouths seemed to be related to the N.E.W.T.s in some way. They had already gotten review work from three of their classes, and would get the rest from their remaining subjects later on in the week. On top of that, they were expected to do all their regular homework. He had no free time, like every other seventh year and Harry had even postponed their first practice back until Saturday.  
  
Even if Ron had some free time, he was too tired to do anything. Hermione was exhausted as well, so he and Harry would not be sneaking up to her room that night. But they had made plans to get together the following night, which was why Hermione was working so furiously to get as much N.E.W.T. review work out of the way as she could.  
  
Ron couldn't believe it was only ten-thirty and he was already ready for bed. Tomorrow will be better, he told himself, or at least it can't get much worse than this.  
  
He was debating whether to change into his pajamas or just fall asleep in his clothes, when Seamus strolled into the room.  
  
He flopped down onto his own bed, saying, "bloody brutal first day."  
  
Ron closed his eyes and said nothing. Seamus had been nothing but a wanker to him and Harry since the first day of school. Ron's sympathy for him losing his parents had all but evaporated since he decided to take it upon himself to tell everyone in Gryffindor he and Harry were fighting over Hermione.  
  
He heard a mattress squeak as Seamus got up. Ron could hear him looking through his trunk for something and the triumphant noise he made indicated he found it.  
  
"You want some, Ron?"  
  
Ron was almost startled that Seamus was actually talking to him. He sat up just enough to see what Seamus was offering. Even in the dim lighting he could make out the unmistakable shape of a Firewhiskey bottle. "No, that's okay," he answered, lying back down.  
  
"Believe me, this is what's going to help get us through this last term."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Ron said.  
  
"Hey, if you want to fall asleep dreaming about the N.E.W.T. schedule McGonagall's made for us go right ahead," Seamus said to him.  
  
One drink wasn't going to kill him, and though he already knew Hermione didn't approve of drinking, he wasn't her and he could make his own choice. Besides, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"Changed your mind?" Said Seamus, as Ron sat up again.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said nodding. He was expecting to share the bottle with Seamus, but the Irishman reached into his trunk and pulled out another bottle, which he tossed at Ron.  
  
"Just don't go telling Dean I gave you that. I told him this was my last bottle."  
  
Ron thought it was funny that Seamus was telling him to keep a secret when it was impossible for his dorm mate to keep anything to himself.  
  
When Ron brought the bottle to his lips, the liquid burned his throat as he swallowed. His eyes watered a little, but it wasn't his first experience with Firewhiskey. The twins had taken him out for a late birthday celebration, since he had been lying in the hospital wing during his actual one. He couldn't remember much from that night, but both Fred and George said they were finally proud to admit they were related to him.  
  
He and Seamus went through about a quarter of a bottle each when his roommate started asking questions about Hermione.  
  
"Tell me what's really going on with you two."  
  
Ron's head was buzzing. "There's nothing to tell."  
  
"Bollocks," Seamus said, taking another drink. He was sitting on Harry's bed now across from Ron. "You spend all that time with her and nothing?"  
  
Ron set his bottle of Firewhiskey down on the nightstand. He probably shouldn't have drank so much. "She's my best friend."  
  
"That doesn't mean she wouldn't make for a good shag."  
  
If Ron had been thinking straight he would have slugged Seamus for that remark. Seamus had no idea how right he was. Unfortunately for him, Seamus took his silence as an affirmative.  
  
"Weasley, have you been holding out on us?"  
  
"What? No! I already told you we're just friends."  
  
"Then how come your face went all red when I said the shagging bit?"  
  
"You're off your rocker," Ron said to him.  
  
"Everyone's been expecting you two to get together since fifth year, so what's the big deal in admitting it?"  
  
"They have?"  
  
"All that arguing and bickering can't be natural. It's all just sexual tension."  
  
"That's just how our relationship works, and nothing's changed now that we're to  " Ron cut himself off but it was too late, the damage was already done.  
  
Seamus's eyes lit up. "Dean is going to owe me five galleons. I knew something was going on with you two ever since I walked in on you and Harry rowing. So she chose you, did she?"  
  
"Yes, she chose me. Now, can we drop it?"  
  
"You're not going to tell me anything?"  
  
"No, I'm not going to tell you a bloody thing," Ron growled. You've really made a mess of things, Weasley. At least he was still sober enough he didn't mention anything about him and Harry. That would have been a real disaster.  
  
"Maybe that's because you've got nothing to tell."  
  
"Sod off, Finnigan," Ron snapped.  
  
Seamus did exactly that. He went back to his own bed, but not without throwing a few choice swear words back at Ron.  
  
Ron drew the curtains closed around his four-poster bed and flopped down angrily onto his pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Did those books help at all?" Hermione asked Harry at breakfast the next morning. She had given him some books she'd discovered while researching Occlumency thinking they would help him to build up stronger defenses in his mind.  
  
"I went through a couple of them and there's some new shielding techniques I think I'll try. They require less concentration," he informed her.  
  
Hermione looked down at her plate to hide her blush.  
  
"Morning," Ron grumbled, joining them.  
  
"Ron, you look horrible," she observed, seeing the dark circles under his eyes. "Did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
"And you look absolutely brilliant yourself," He snapped, reaching for the bowl of scrambled eggs.  
  
Harry looked as startled by Ron's outburst as she did, but she didn't say anything more to him and shook her head at Harry to do the same. Even she knew better than to get in Ron's face when he was in a mood like the one he was in now.  
  
"You are unbelievable," said an incensed Lavender, who was suddenly standing over Ron.  
  
Ron didn't need to deal with her this morning. "What are you on about?"  
  
"You should have just told me you were involved with her instead of stringing me along! How many times have I asked if you fancied Hermione and you looked me in the eye every time and said no!"  
  
Lavender was so loud, practically everyone at the Gryffindor table was looking down their end to see what was going on. Hermione was staring at Lavender and Harry who had been in the middle of putting another spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth halted his hand in mid air, his attention on her as well.  
  
"I told you I wasn't interested," Ron said as calmly as he could. "Or did you not get the hint when I broke up with you last year?"  
  
Smack!  
  
Lavender slapped Ron across the face before angrily throwing her hair over her shoulder and storming out of the Great Hall in a huff.  
  
Seamus gave Ron an apologetic look but Ron wasn't interested in an apology. He glowered at the Irishman, who had just landed him in some very hot water.  
  
Gingerly, Ron touched the part of his face still stinging from where he'd been slapped. Lavender might be petite but she had a surprising amount of strength. He was sure there was a large red mark in the shape of her handprint covering the side of his face. Christ, if he had known she was going to hit him like that he might have been a little nicer.  
  
When he turned back to his friends, Harry had already gone back to his breakfast. But there was nothing Ron could say to him anyways while they were in front of everyone.  
  
Hermione was scanning her copy of the Daily Prophet, but Ron could tell by the way her lips were tightly pressed together she was very angry. Since everyone in Gryffindor now thought they were a couple, he didn't think twice about putting his hand over hers on the bench.  
  
She yanked hers away and shuffled further down the table, with her eyes still glued to her paper.  
  
Ron wasn't very interested in his breakfast after that. He mostly pushed his eggs and bacon around his plate, until he heard Hermione getting up off the bench. He might not be able to talk to Harry about his complete fuck up just yet, but he could talk to Hermione. The question was would she listen to what he had to say?  
  
"Hermione, wait," he called to her once they were out in the Main Entrance.  
  
She spun around in fury. "How could you tell Seamus we were dating? You might as well have just announced it to the whole school because that's exactly what Lavender's going to do!"  
  
"I didn't mean to tell him anything. He was asking a lot of questions and it sort of slipped out," he said pathetically. If she knew he had been drinking that would have just made the situation a whole lot worse.  
  
"How could you do that to Harry?" She raged on. "Or were you just thinking about yourself as usual?"  
  
"I made a mistake, all right? I'm sorry if I'm not bloody-well perfect like you! But I don't recall you asking for mine or Harry's permission when you told Ginny about us."  
  
"Don't you dare compare my telling Ginny to your telling Seamus," she fumed. "Your sister is trustworthy and knows how to keep a secret. Or have you forgotten how Seamus couldn't wait to open his trap to anyone who would listen when he overheard you and Harry fighting about me!" She turned on her heel and walked off, but not before turning around one last time and fixing him with a venomous look. "And don't even think about coming up to my room tonight!" Then she took off up the marble staircase.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"This is pointless," Harry said frustrated.  
  
"No, it's not," Hermione said in a stern voice. "Professor McGonagall has already told us we're going to need to know this for the Transfiguration N.E.W.T."  
  
"I don't even know why I'm bothering with this. It's not like I'm going to be here to take the N.E.W.T.s," he said, raking his hands through his hair.  
  
"Even if that's true, we should still be studying," she told him. "There are N.E.W.T. testing facilities inside the Ministry for those students that are home schooled or for some reason couldn't sit the regular exam dates. So even if we leave before the year is over, we'll still be able to sit the N.E.W.T.s down the road. This way we'll know the material even better."  
  
They were in the Room of Requirement so Hermione didn't think twice about covering Harry's hand with her own. The library had been far too distracting with students from every House whispering and sending her looks now that it had gotten around she and Ron were finally together. They weren't saying anything bad, but it was difficult to concentrate on her Transfiguration homework and help Harry with his, knowing people were talking about her. That had led her and Harry to retreat to the Room of Requirement.  
  
He looked miserable and she wondered if the N.E.W.T.s weren't the only thing bothering him. "I'm sorry about Ron."  
  
He forced a smile onto his face and gave her hand a squeeze. "It's all right, Hermione."  
  
"No, it's not," she said severely. "I don't even know what Ron was thinking. Obviously, he wasn't but that's no excuse. You never would have told Seamus about us."  
  
"It's better this way," Harry told her. "Everyone expected you and Ron to get together and it could keep them from getting suspicious that something else is going on."  
  
"After what Ron did, he'll be lucky if I ever speak to him in public again."  
  
"You can't do that," Harry said with a shake of his head. "Now that people know you're a couple it will look suspicious if you don't act like one. I'm not saying you have to snog him or anything, but at least hold hands and whatnot."  
  
Harry was right, though she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that while she and Ron would be playing the couple, Harry would be forced to act like the best friend. She didn't want to leave him out but that was impossible without starting a chain reaction of consequences none of them were ready to deal with.  
  
"You're not going to start pulling away from us again, are you? Ron and I will act a certain way in public, but nothing will change when the three of us are behind closed doors."  
  
He closed his other hand over hers and the smile he gave her this time wasn't forced. "I know that. I also understand if you and Ron need to sneak away for a while. I don't mind being alone."  
  
She hated to even think it but it was better for everyone to find out about her and Ron, rather than she and Harry because Harry wouldn't mind so much being left on his own, where it would drive Ron crazy. Harry had always been a bit of a loner, and even now he still liked to have his space.  
  
"Harry, if Ron and I sneak away, it will only be because you're going to follow us with your invisibility cloak," said Hermione.  
  
Harry released her hand, saying, "I feel like I've become too dependent on you and Ron."  
  
She was taken aback by his admission. Harry didn't like to talk about things like this. "We're your best friends. You're supposed to rely on us."  
  
"It's more than that," he said to her. "I know that no matter what I say or do, you and Ron aren't going anywhere. A lot of the time, I'm horrible to you both. You'll call me on it but you always forgive me."  
  
"Yes, you can moody and short-tempered but if anyone had to deal with what you've had to  what you're still dealing with  they would be the same way, probably worse. You're constantly testing Ron and me because those awful relatives of yours have convinced you that you're worthless and undeserving of anything happy."  
  
"If you had to grow up with the Dursley's, you'd be as fucked up as I am," Harry joked, but he was telling the truth.  
  
She caressed his face affectionately with the palm of her hand. "I love you, Harry. I hope one day you'll realize how deserving you are of that."  
  
"I'll do my best," he said to her.  
  
They kissed and Hermione continued to stroke Harry's face, wanting to make sure he knew how important he was to her, even though he couldn't see it himself. She moved from her chair to settle on his lap, lacing her fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck.  
  
"Ron and I spent some time alone at Grimmauld Place  not a lot, but I think it's only fair I do the same with you," she said in a low voice.  
  
As Hermione's mouth descended on to his, Harry couldn't find anything wrong with her line of thinking, especially when she ground her hips down against his. She worked his trousers undone and slid her hand inside his boxers, gripping his stiff cock and pumping him.  
  
"Oh, god!" He groaned. Hermione knew exactly how to pleasure him and it felt so much better than having his own hand there. He sat there letting her stroke him for awhile until he had to push to her hand away. He grabbed her ass and stood up with her legs wrapped around his waist. He placed her on the table and made her lie on her back.  
  
Harry's hand pushed up her skirt before pushing her knickers to the side and moving his fingers through her soft curls. But he didn't let her get used to that for too long. He tugged down her knickers and spread her legs even further apart and began licking her pussy.  
  
"Harry!" She cried out, bucking her hips hard towards his mouth.  
  
He sucked and teased her clit. Hermione arched off the table and tangled one hand through his hair. He sped up his pace and thrust his tongue deeper. When he pulled his head away suddenly Hermione groaned in protest. Harry hurried to yank down his trousers and boxers before climbing up on the table and overtop of Hermione, groaning as he slid into her. He immediately began moving in and out of her, kneading her breasts through her school shirt as he did so. Hermione grabbed onto Harry's back, her fingers tightly gripping his shirt as he rocked against her.  
  
Once Harry felt his cock starting to twitch inside her, he grasped her hips and plunged into her harder. When his cock erupted inside of her he brought Hermione to orgasm with him. When she stopped shuddering beneath him, he pulled out and lay on his back on the table beside her, panting hard.  
  
Turning her head to look at him, Hermione said, "think you can study now?"  
  
Harry gave her his answer by pulling her on top of him.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

When Wednesday morning came around, Hermione had warmed up a bit to Ron, but he could tell she was still very much angry with him. As long as she didn't find out he had told Seamus because he had been slightly drunk at the time, he might be able to get her to forgive him sometime soon.  
  
He had done what she asked and apologized to Harry, and even if she hadn't asked that of him he would have done it on his own. Harry should have been pissed at him but all he did was shrug his shoulders and say it wasn't a big deal. That was where he and Harry were as different as two people could be. Harry could just shut off or bury his emotions, while he preferred to let them bubble to the surface and say whatever was on his mind. He should have been relieved that Harry wasn't holding a grudge or cross with him, but what he felt was annoyed. Harry should have been upset or at the very least shouted at him like Hermione had, but he did none of those things. Sometimes he understood Harry even less than he did Hermione.  
  
The rest of the boys in their dorm had already left for their first class of the day, but he and Harry had taken a bit longer so they could finish their Transfiguration homework and had told Hermione not to wait for them. They had finished with time still to spare and were going to prove Hermione wrong, who said they would be late for class.  
  
Ron, who was waiting for Harry to pack up the last of his things, felt compelled to apologize again.  
  
"You don't have to keep apologizing," Harry said, shoving the last of his books in his bag. "I told you I'm fine with it."  
  
"I hate when you do this," Ron said irritated, forgetting that this was probably not the best time to pick a fight. "Would it kill you to show a little emotion?"  
  
"I don't have a problem with this. I already told Hermione it's better this way. If people are so focused on the two of you as a couple they wouldn't stop to think there's something going on with the three of us."  
  
"I'd rather they not know anything at all."  
  
"Well, it's too late for that now," Harry snapped.  
  
It was the first hint of anger he had shown about the whole thing. In a way, Ron should have been happy he was finally getting the reaction out of Harry he had been looking for, but all he could think about was how much it was going to bother his friend to watch him and Hermione together and act as if everything was fine. Ron felt like shit. It was his fault Harry was going to feel left out. He already knew Harry would try and give the impression of indifference, but it wouldn't change the fact that he would be able to touch and kiss Hermione in public and Harry would be reduced to playing the role of the loyal best friend.  
  
"I'll make it up to you," Ron said to him.  
  
"You don't have to do anything," Harry said stubbornly. "Let's just go to class."  
  
"I feel like shit, Harry," he said ruefully.  
  
"Forget about it. I'm used to getting the short end of the stick," he stated, throwing his school bag over his shoulder. He tried to move towards the door but Ron blocked his path. "Get out of my way, Ron." The set of his jaw gave away how close Harry was to losing his temper.  
  
Ron pushed him over the edge. "No," he growled and launched himself on Harry's mouth.  
  
He half-expected Harry to shove him away the moment his tongue plunged into his mouth, but Harry did the exact opposite of that. He thrust his own tongue forcibly into Ron's mouth, biting and teasing Ron's lower lip. He was aggressive and rough, so different from when they'd been in the locker room together.  
  
When Harry did pull away, his breathing was ragged and his heart was racing a mile a minute. He was still furious but now there was lust burning in his eyes. He was looking at Ron as if trying to decide what to do next.  
  
Ron wasn't going to stand there all morning waiting for Harry to make up his mind. He moved his hand to the front of Harry's trousers and started to rub his crotch.  
  
"We're going to be late for class," Harry said, though his cock seemed to have a mind of it's own and was springing to life under Ron's caresses.  
  
"We're already late," Ron corrected, pressing up against him, so Harry could feel his own cock responding.  
  
"Oh, fuck, Ron, you're so hard," Harry whimpered, feeling Ron's erection digging into his stomach.  
  
"We should move," Ron rasped, feeling Harry's hand stroking his hard on through his trousers.  
  
They stumbled into the bathroom, doing what they could to maintain contact. Ron slammed Harry back against the closed door, and Harry didn't seem to mind the rough treatment. Ron set to work on unbuckling his belt. When he was finished with that, he pulled his trousers and boxers down so they pooled around his ankles. Ron didn't even hesitate before grabbing Harry's shaft and starting to pump him. Harry cried out and banged his fist against the door. It was then Ron remembered in their haste they'd forgotten to put up any silencing charms, but everyone should have been in class and he wasn't going to stop what he was doing to go grab his wand.  
  
"Are you going to let me make it up to you, Harry?" He said huskily.  
  
Harry nodded fervently, thrusting harder into Ron's hand.  
  
Ron lowered himself to his knees on the cold bathroom tiles. "How do you want me to make it up to you?"  
  
"You already know how."  
  
"No, I think you're going to have to tell me," Ron said innocently. He wanted to hear Harry beg for him the same way he had begged for Hermione.  
  
"Bloody prick," Harry said, shooting him a dirty look. "Use your mouth, Ron," he croaked. "Please, take me in your mouth."  
  
That was all Ron needed to hear. The teasing was over now as he brought Harry's cock into his mouth for the first time and began moving his lips up and down, sliding Harry's rock hard cock in and out of his mouth. Like Harry, he didn't find it too difficult to know what to do. He started using his tongue, swirling it around the base of Harry's shaft.  
  
Harry tangled his fingers through Ron's hair. He was bucking his hips so much, Ron grabbed his arse to steady his movements. Harry was making incoherent noises above him as Ron took Harry as far into his mouth as he could, deep-throating him. Ron's gag reflexes started to kick in, so he pulled his mouth back a back, which was not an easy feat with Harry's hands so tightly gripping his head.  
  
"Shit, Ron, I'm coming!"  
  
Ron pulled his mouth away just as the first wave of sperm jetted out from Harry's dick.  
  
Harry slid down the door and to his knees when he finished climaxing. He hung his head, exhausted. When he recovered enough to speak, he said, "what was that all about before?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you would tell me what you wanted."  
  
"And if I hadn't?"  
  
"I would have done it anyways," said Ron, looking quite pleased with himself.  
  
"Wanker," Harry shot at him. He flattened his mouth against Ron's, wanting to wipe the smug look off his face. Now that they were both on their knees, Harry pushed Ron onto his back and straddled his waist. Ron was still incredibly hard and there were wet stains all over the front of his school trousers.  
  
"It's already late. We really should get going to class," Harry said.  
  
"Don't screw around, Harry," Ron growled. "I'm in no state to go to class."  
  
Harry ground his hips against Ron's. "I'm sure you can take care of your problem yourself."  
  
Ron's eyes widened, from Harry's movements and from the thought that Harry might do just that. "Damn it, Harry, if you leave me here, I'll... I'll  "  
  
"You'll what?" Harry said, smirking at how quickly the tables had turned and now Ron was the one begging for more.  
  
"You're an arsehole, Harry," Ron groaned out as Harry slipped a hand inside his trousers.  
  
Harry chuckled, and when Ron's hips bucked up against him the next time, he yanked down his trousers and underwear in one swift motion. Then he mounted Ron's cock that was pointing straight at the ceiling and started to ride him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was as furious as McGonagall when they showed up halfway through Transfiguration. The Headmistress refused to mark their homework and gave them detention for the following night. A detention that was well worth it in both their minds.  
  
"Honestly, if you two can't even get yourselves to class on time how do you expect to pass your N.E.W.T.s?" Hermione rounded on them when Transfiguration was over and they were out in the hallway on their way to their next class.  
  
"We had more homework to finish than we thought," Harry lied quickly. The euphoric state he'd been in was fading fast, as they were being forced to lie to Hermione yet again. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He glanced over at Ron who's expression was much more somber now as well.  
  
"And that's wherein the problem lies," Hermione ranted on. "You're leaving your homework until the last possible second and then you're scrambling to get it done. It wasn't even worth it because Professor McGonagall refused to mark it."  
  
"We'll try to manage our time better," said Ron. That earned him a steely gaze from Hermione, reminding him he was still in hot water with her.  
  
"I can't take the N.E.W.T.s for you," she said, her voice less angry now but filled with worry.  
  
"We know that," Harry said, the guilt factor hitting him full force. "We'll try harder."  
  
"You two always say that and it works for about a week and then you start slacking off again."  
  
Harry and Ron decided not to argue that point since she was right.  
  
It went without saying that Hermione refused to sit with them for the rest of their lessons that day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ron came to the conclusion that the only way to get back into Hermione's good graces was to bite the bullet and become as diligent with his studies as she was. So instead of lounging around the common room with a Quidditch magazine he was working away on his Charms essay and was already done with the extra homework McGonagall had given him and Harry because of their tardiness.  
  
Doing all the extra work also helped to alleviate some of the guilt he was feeling. It wasn't as if he was cheating on Hermione with Harry, because they were all in a relationship together, but it sure felt like he was. That was probably because it was the third time they'd had a sexual encounter without telling her about it.  
  
When Hermione came back from the library at eight o'clock, after going there straight from dinner, he was halfway through his essay.  
  
Hermione saw his Charms text open out in front of him and said, "what are you doing?"  
  
"My Charms essay," he replied smoothly.  
  
"It's not due until Thursday," she said, giving him a strange look.  
  
"Harry and me decided to get a head start on it."  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry, seeing his Charms book out as well before joining them at the table.  
  
Ron took the fact that she had not gone straight up to her room as a positive sign.  
  
"I know I haven't been taking the N.E.W.T.s seriously but I will from now on," Ron said to her. "I can't promise that I'll study even half as much as you do but I will work harder." Hermione looked like she was on the verge of believing him so he decided to press his advantage. "I'm really sorry about opening my big mouth to Seamus. And you were right about Ginny. I feel a bit awkward around her but she hasn't even brought it up, so it's obvious she's not going to tell anyone. Just please don't go telling her in any great detail what we do together."  
  
"I won't," Hermione assured him.  
  
To Ron's surprise she rested her hand overtop of his on the table.  
  
"Um, you do know there's other people around, don't you?" Ron said, not expecting her to be affectionate with him in front of everyone else.  
  
"Just don't expect me to snog you in front of them. Besides, we should probably start acting like a couple." Trying to forget that probably half the eyes in the room were on them, however discreetly, she pressed her lips against Ron's.  
  
"Get a room," Harry teased them.  
  
"Only if you come with us," she said in a low whisper.  
  
"I think we still have a night to make up for," Ron said, sliding an arm around her waist.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "How about tomorrow night after your detention?"  
  
"You'll work us into your schedule just like that?" Harry said in astonishment.  
  
She shrugged. "It's my schedule. I can rearrange it any way I like."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"You boys may not realize this but the N.E.W.T.s are less than six months away. These are not exams you can fake your way through. They are much harder than the O.W.L.s because they are designed to prepare you for all types of careers in the wizarding world once you leave Hogwarts. I will not accept less than one hundred percent dedication from N.E.W.T. level students in my class, and I will certainly not put up with another episode like the one yesterday. If you show up late again, I don't care if it's only by a fraction of a second, I will seriously consider removing the both of you from my class permanently. Giving seventh years detention is an embarrassment, even more so when it's from my own house. You're both adults now  act like them. I sincerely hope the two of you will take a page out of Miss Granger's book and start taking your studies more seriously."  
  
Harry didn't even dare to look away from McGonagall while she was lecturing him and Ron from behind her desk. They had gotten in various bouts of trouble with her in the past but they had never seen her as irate as she was then. She was furious and disappointed with the both of them, and Harry was starting to wonder what had given him and Ron the idea it was okay to mess around even if meant skipping half a class  especially her class.  
  
McGonagall glowered at them through her spectacles. "Well? Do either of you have anything to say for yourself or explain why you felt it necessary to disrupt my class halfway through because you couldn't bother to show up on time?"  
  
Wisely, Harry and Ron just shook their heads. It was safer that way instead of coming up with excuses that would likely just land them in deeper trouble.  
  
"I expect every inch of this classroom to be spotless when you're done," she said in the same no-nonsense tone she had spoke in before. "If it's not, you can spend the next month practicing your cleaning skills on the entire east wing, is that understood?"  
  
Both boys nodded their heads.  
  
McGonagall stood up from behind her desk. "And I'll know if you used magic," she said and she walked out.  
  
"For a while there, I thought she was going to threaten to write my parents," Ron said, sounding horrified.  
  
"Let's just not get, er, distracted before McGonagall's class again," said Harry.  
  
Ron blushed and nodded his agreement. "Why do teachers always make us clean something for detention?" He complained, so he wouldn't start thinking about what had landed them in detention in the first place.  
  
"I'll take cleaning over what Umbridge made me do any day," Harry said darkly.  
  
They didn't do much talking after that. They wanted to get done there as soon as possible so they could meet Hermione. Ron started at one end of the room and Harry on the other. It took over two hours to wash down all the blackboards, desks, and other areas, but by a little after nine o'clock they were finally done.  
  
They retrieved McGonagall from her office and she came back with them to inspect the classroom. She actually looked in every desk and corner to make sure they hadn't missed a single thing. Once she was satisfied with her inspection, she dismissed them.  
  
Ron waited until they were a safe distance away from the classroom before speaking, because knowing McGonagall she would overhear every word he said and he would just land himself another detention or worse.  
  
"If she found some spec of dust or dirt and made us clean the rest of the wing, I would have pulled a Fred and George and flew out of here," he said.  
  
"I think I would have joined you," said Harry in agreement.  
  
Ron sniffed his shirt and wrinkled his nose. "Bloody disgusting. I smell like those cleaning supplies Filch uses."  
  
Harry didn't need to sniff his clothes to know he smelt the same way.  
  
"This is really going to make Hermione want to come near us," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Do you think we should shower before heading back? We could use the Prefects bathroom. But we're just going to shower," Harry added, as much to convince himself as he was Ron.  
  
"I reckon that would be okay," Ron said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
They still had almost an hour before curfew, so they didn't have to worry about walking around without the invisibility cloak on. But like last year, Harry always carried it with him just in case.  
  
"What if someone's already in there?" Harry said, when they reached the entrance to the Prefect bathroom.  
  
"Then they should have put a locking charm on the door, so no one could barge in," Ron replied. But even so, Ron stood off to the side while Harry gave the password. It would look strange if someone was already inside and saw him and Harry go in together."  
  
"It's empty," Harry informed him after sticking his head inside and having a quick look around.  
  
The boys hurried inside and Harry cast a locking charm on the door so they wouldn't be disturbed.  
  
"I don't have the Marauder's Map, so we should leave under the cloak when we're done," he told Ron.  
  
Ron wasn't even thinking that far ahead. Perhaps they would have been better off showering back in their dorm. There was only one shower stall in the Prefect bathroom, and Ron definitely wasn't bathing in the bathtub so he could come out smelling like some ruddy fragrance instead of cleaning solvents.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Harry said, as he removed his shoes and socks.  
  
"I don't think this is such a good idea."  
  
"It's just a shower, Ron."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
Harry frowned. "If we can't even do this, how can we expect to be with Hermione? She's going to know something's up and I can't keep lying to her."  
  
"I hate it too, but I don't even know how to tell her what we've been doing."  
  
"She's not going to judge us, Ron. Remember, she wanted this to happen. Only she was probably expecting this to happen when we were with her, not on our own."  
  
"I'm not sure that I can tell her."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He gaped at Harry. How could he not see what was wrong with this picture? "Because I've had a hard enough time admitting to myself I've got these feelings. I'm not ready to discuss this with Hermione. And you know she's going to ask questions about what we've been doing together. How the hell am I supposed to look her in they eye and tell her I enjoy having another bloke go down on me?"  
  
Harry glared at him. "Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you landed us both in detention."  
  
"You didn't seem to mind being late for class. In fact, it's your bloody fault we showed up so late!"  
  
"My fault?" Harry cried in disbelief. "You were the one who started it. If you had just kept your damn mouth shut instead of telling Seamus about you and Hermione none of this would have happened."  
  
Some of Ron's temper ebbed away. "If I could take back what I said I would."  
  
Harry looked slightly calmer but he didn't speak. Instead, he resumed undressing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked, somewhat alarmed.  
  
"I'm taking a shower so I can get out of here," he responded curtly.  
  
Harry shed the remainder of his clothes, turned on the taps and then jumped in the shower, closing the curtain behind him.  
  
Against his better judgment, Ron removed his clothes and joined him in the shower. It was slightly bigger than the individual stalls in the dorm, so it allowed them to keep a fair amount of distance from each other.  
  
Harry pulled his head back from the spray of water and faced Ron. "This isn't easy for me either. I'm not exactly comfortable with the idea of telling Hermione about us. I know it's supposed to be all right for us to break up into couples if we want, but she doesn't even know about us, so it's like we're going behind her back."  
  
"It feels like we're cheating, but in a way we're not because it's just the two of us," Ron said in understanding.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Harry asked him.  
  
"How about we just shower for now?"  
  
That was the first thing they had agreed on since going in there.  
  
Harry moved out from under the spray of water so he could switch spots with Ron, allowing him to give his hair a good rinse through. When Ron was done, he turned back around to find Harry's green eyes watching him. Despite being surrounded by water, Ron's throat dried up. Harry looked sexy as hell with his wet spiky hair and the millions of water droplets falling off every inch of his body.  
  
Harry took a step towards him as if sensing what Ron had in mind. "We don't have to tell Hermione tonight."  
  
"We'll tell her soon."  
  
Harry stood directly in front of him. "Right. Soon, but not tonight."  
  
When Ron's mouth met his, Harry wished they had just skipped everything else and jumped in the shower to begin with. Harry tore his mouth from Ron's and latched onto his neck, sucking on the sensitive spot there.  
  
"Don't leave a mark, Harry," Ron cautioned, tilting his head back.  
  
"But it was okay for you to leave those marks on me?" He'd had a large welt on his shoulder after their encounter in the locker room. Hermione had seen it when they were together in the Room of Requirement and he'd had to lie, saying Ron had hit him with a Bludger there when they'd gone out to play Quidditch together. He also had to be extra careful about changing in front of his roommates so they didn't see the bite mark.  
  
"So this is payback, then?" Ron said.  
  
"No, just getting even." Harry lowered his arm, so his hand was just barely grazing the front of Ron's crotch. When Ron bucked his hips towards him Harry moved his hand away.  
  
"You're a right bastard, Harry."  
  
Harry continued his feather light touches, and when Ron bucked towards him this time he didn't move his hand away, but he didn't touch him any harder either.  
  
"And you're a bloody tease too," Ron growled.  
  
Harry gripped the base of his shaft and squeezed. "Better?"  
  
"God, yes," Ron gasped, his head rolling back.  
  
Harry never once took his eyes off Ron's face, watching his features contort with pleasure. Sometimes he just lightly rubbed the head of Ron's cock with his thumb and that was when Ron would whimper for more. Then he would give Ron more, adding in a second hand to massage and squeeze his balls while his other hand pumped Ron's dick with a speedy rhythm. Ron came with a throaty groan, shooting his load all over Harry's hands, who continued to jerk him off until he was done. When Harry removed his hands, he put them under the showerhead to wash them off.  
  
"I believe it's my turn now," Harry said with a wicked grin.  
  
"Maybe we could try something different." Ron couldn't believe what he was about to suggest. "Do you want to fuck?"  
  
The grin vanished from Harry's face. This was still a line they had yet to cross. A line they hadn't even talked about crossing before that moment.  
  
"Forget it, Harry," Ron said, seeing the apprehensive look on his face.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked him.  
  
"No," Ron answered truthfully. "But it's not as if we haven't been leading up to it."  
  
"You've thought about us fucking?"  
  
"Harry, I'm a seventeen year old randy teenage boy," Ron said, as if that was all the answer Harry needed.  
  
"How are we going to decide who gets fucked?"  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors?" Suggested Ron.  
  
They burst out laughing, easing some of the tension. That seemed to be Ron's answer for deciding anything since Harry had taught him the muggle hand game last year.  
  
They went ahead with it and Harry lost.  
  
"We'll change positions next time," Ron said to him. He couldn't believe he was already thinking about a next time.  
  
Harry stroked Ron's dick until he was hard again then went and stood with his back to Ron, with his hands braced against the shower wall. Ron came up behind him. It helped they were both wet because it would make for easier movement. Ron didn't know why he was feeling nervous now. It was like he'd said  everything had been leading up to this moment. This was the next step.  
  
Ron pried Harry's arse cheeks apart and slipped a finger inside him. Harry's reaction was instantaneous. He groaned loudly and clutched at the slick tiles. Ron continued to work that finger inside of him and then carefully slid in another. Harry yelped even louder this time.  
  
"Is this okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's fine," Harry croaked.  
  
When Ron felt that Harry was ready for him, he removed his fingers and positioned his cock at his entrance. He nudged himself in a little further and Harry gasped. He pushed himself in deeper and they both moaned. Harry's arse was so tight, even tighter than Hermione's. Ron started to perform slow and steady strokes, trying to give Harry some time to adjust to him. It wasn't until Harry told him to go faster did he begin to thrust harder.  
  
Harry's head lolled forward, hearing Ron's grunts as he thrust into him. There was as much pain as there was pleasure and Harry grasped his own cock, needing release. Soon Ron was slamming into him at such a frenzied pace, Harry couldn't take it anymore and came all over his hands. Feeling Harry's body shudder around his dick brought Ron over the edge as well.  
  
Ron pulled out of him, and when his breathing became steadier, said, "all right, Harry?"  
  
Harry could only nod. He was resting back against the tiles, his eyes shut.  
  
"How was it?" Ron asked him.  
  
"It was good."  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"A lot at first, but it got better." Harry hoped he wouldn't be walking funny now.  
  
"I'm that good, am I?" Ron said smugly.  
  
Harry simply rolled his eyes at him.  
  
"We should probably hurry up in here," said Ron, all traces of smugness gone from his voice. Hermione would be expecting their detention to be over by now.  
  
This time, they really did shower, keeping their hands to themselves as they washed. They finished quickly and dressed. Then Harry threw the invisibility cloak over them and they left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Now that they were both a lot taller than they had been when they were eleven, it was a bit more of a challenge to stoop low and keep themselves completely covered.  
  
Since it was almost curfew, they didn't have to wait long for a Gryffindor to show up in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, so they could sneak inside. The common room was a maze of activity but they managed to maneuver their way through without coming into contact with anyone.  
  
Everyone thought Harry and Ron were still in detention, and as irate as McGonagall had been when they walked into class late Monday morning, no one would have been surprised if she kept them in detention until midnight or later.  
  
When they were just outside Hermione's room, Harry knocked twice in succession. Hermione quickly appeared and opened the door wide for them to come in.  
  
"I should get my own invisibility cloak," said Ron, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"I'll make sure the trip was worth your trouble," Hermione said. She used her wand to lock and shield the room so no one could hear anything or come in. She turned around, noticing their wet hair. "You showered first?"  
  
"We were really gross after detention," Ron said to her. "Unless you wanted us to come here smelling like Filch?"  
  
She made a face. "No thank you."  
  
Harry dropped his cloak on the floor, saying, "then it was worth waiting a little longer for us."  
  
"I didn't think McGonagall was going to keep you that long. I still have my Arithmacy homework to finish," she said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"Soon but not yet," said Ron, ashamed at how distracted he and Harry got when Hermione had been here waiting for them. They would just have to make it up to her.  
  
She was wearing a simple t-shirt, so Ron pulled that over her head, letting his fingers graze against the sides of her breasts as he did so, watching her moan at his touch. She removed his shirt next, and began moving her lips over his chest.  
  
Hermione felt Harry removing her bra and when she turned to kiss him on the mouth, found he had already stripped down to just his boxers. "Someone's eager," she said with a smile, feeling his hard cock pressed against her leg.  
  
"It's called efficient time management," he responded, cupping her breasts.  
  
"It's good to see you're finally listening to me," she said with a moan.  
  
"We always listen," said Ron. "We just decide whether or not to take it in." Before she could retort back, he pressed his lips to hers and joined Harry's hands on her breasts.  
  
Hermione would have groaned if Ron's mouth hadn't been on hers. They'd never done this before  both their hands moving over each other's as they roughly kneaded her breasts. Then she felt one set of hands disappear down to her waist to remove her pants.  
  
"What's that mark on your neck?" She asked Ron suddenly.  
  
"I don't know. I might have spilt some cleaner. It's probably an allergic reaction."  
  
Hermione bought his excuse. The funny thing about being in love was it caused you to believe just about anything.  
  
"Let's move to the bed," Harry said, once they were all naked.  
  
"Don't lie down," Ron whispered in her ear, when they were on the bed.  
  
"Did you two do some planning ahead of time?" She said in a coy voice.  
  
Instead of answering, Harry positioned himself in front of her and Ron behind her. All three of them were sitting up on their knees. Hermione noticed Harry exchange a look with Ron, but before she could ask what they were planning, Harry stuck his fingers into her cunt and Ron into her arse. She fell forward onto Harry with a yelp of surprise, not expecting them to penetrate her with their fingers at the same time.  
  
While she was arching off the bed with pleasure, she didn't even have to tell them to take out their fingers and use their cocks so she could feel them both. Harry slid into her first but he didn't start moving right away. She was going to ask what was he waiting for, when her mind blanked as she felt Ron easing himself into her from behind. It still hurt at first whenever one of them penetrated her from behind, but once her butt muscles relaxed and they allowed her body to adjust by starting with slow strokes it got better.  
  
Harry and Ron were anything but gentle that night though. She was just getting used to the steady rhythm of both of them moving in and out of her, when they sped up their pace, slamming into her with her hard, frantic thrusts. Ron was kissing the back of her neck and shoulders and she reached around to run her fingers through his hair, even though it was a little awkward. Meanwhile she had her other hand fisted through Harry's hair who was working one breast with his mouth and squeezing the other with his open palm.  
  
Everything blurred for the three of them as they got lost in their own pleasure. Hermione was caught off guard when she saw the boys lean over her shoulder to exchange a rough open mouth kiss. That was certainly new, but Hermione didn't have time to dwell on it. She felt the beginnings of an orgasm overtake her and she was lost. She came with both boys still pounding into her and then she came again, almost as hard as the first time.  
  
The boys cocks had already started to twitch inside her when she came the first time, so when she came again, clenching her muscles around them, they came hard inside her.  
  
"Oh my god, that was incredible," she exclaimed breathlessly.  
  
Both of them were still buried deep inside her but they'd stopped cumming. Now they were nuzzling her neck from both sides.  
  
"Do you want to go again?" Harry asked her.  
  
She didn't think it was possible for him to become hard again so soon, but she could feel his previously soft dick starting to harden inside her.  
  
"What's gotten into you two?" She had just climaxed twice and she was still recovering while the two of them were ready to go again.  
  
"You," said Ron, and started to move his hips forward.  
  
Harry was already giving her little, teasing thrusts as she started to bounce on Ron's lap.  
  
"I can't. I have homework to finish," she moaned.  
  
"Do it later," Ron said, cupping her breasts from behind.  
  
"I can't. I'll be too tired," she said, fighting to keep a clear head.  
  
"Please," Harry begged. "We'll do anything."  
  
"Yes, anything," Ron echoed. "Just stay here with us."  
  
"Harry, that's cheating," she said as his hand moved down to her clit, but she moaned all the same.  
  
"Please, it's just one night," Ron said, pressing his chest against her back.  
  
The two of them were just too damn tempting with their gorgeous bodies pressed up on either side of her and their pleas made it all the more harder to say no. But if she was honest with herself she didn't want to stop either. So she started rocking her hips back against them, letting them know she wasn't going anywhere.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Ron had taken to heart what McGonagall said about getting serious about their studies, though not for reasons their head of house could have predicted. Hermione compensated them well for working hard. She had even made a point of making more time for them. If Ron had known sex would be such a great motivator for doing homework, he would have shagged Hermione long before last summer. Even better, now that she saw him and Harry doing their own work and not copying off of each other, she was much more willing to help them and check through their essays for them.  
  
At the moment, Hermione currently had one hand laced through his and was looking over his Potions homework, which he had just finished and it was only four-thirty in the afternoon.  
  
She got annoyed if he interrupted her while she was correcting his work, so he was content just to sit there holding her hand. Harry sat across from them buried in his own work.  
  
Lavender came tearing down the staircase then, catching the attention of everyone in the common room. She was on her way out the portrait hole when Seamus hurried down the stairs in a similar fashion and followed after her.  
  
Lavender hadn't stayed broken up about Ron's relationship with Hermione for too long. Less than four hours later they had found her snogging Seamus in the middle of the common room.  
  
"Where has she been all day?" Said Ron. Lavender had not been to any of their classes that day, and they knew she hadn't spent the day with Seamus because he had been in class.  
  
"Maybe she's sick," said Harry.  
  
"Did she look sick to you the way she ran out of here? Maybe Seamus broke up with her. I wish I'd had the sense to break up with her after two weeks."  
  
"No, that's not it," Hermione spoke up quietly. "She told me this morning she's late."  
  
Ron's brow furrowed. "Late for what?"  
  
"Honestly, Ron, I'm not going to explain the female menstrual cycle to you," she huffed.  
  
"Oh." He figured out what she was referring to immediately.  
  
"Have you ever been late?" Harry asked her, his voice as low as hers had been.  
  
"A few times," She admitted much to their shock. "But it was only by a day or two, so I didn't get a chance to get all worked up over nothing."  
  
"You know if anything happened Harry and me would be there for you," Ron said. "You would tell us, right?"  
  
She gave him a warm smile. "Of course I would, but those contraceptive potions I'm taking should be enough to stop anything from happening."  
  
"Should be?" Harry said, throwing her a worried look.  
  
"Nothing is one hundred percent," she told them calmly. "I don't know if being with both of you puts me at greater risk, so I've taken extra precautions."  
  
Harry and Ron felt a bit guilty for never really talking about contraceptives before then. They just took for granted the fact that Hermione had taken care of everything. She took the potions and did the charms and they didn't have to do a thing.  
  
"Really, there's nothing to worry about," she said to them. "I don't plan on being a mother for at least ten years."  
  
"Ten years?" Ron cried, forgetting to keep his voice down. "You'll be thirty." His mother had already had Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins by then.  
  
"I'll be twenty-nine," she corrected him. "I plan on having a career first. Depending on how things are I might wait longer."  
  
"This isn't a conversation we should be having out in the open like this," Harry said to them.  
  
He looked very uncomfortable for some reason. "Harry?" She said gently.  
  
She moved her leg so her foot was resting against his, but Harry pulled away. "I'm trying to finish this," he said, picking up his quill and not looking at her.  
  
"Let's go for a walk before dinner," she suggested and didn't give either of them a chance to say no. "Grab your cloaks and we'll meet back down here," she said and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Five minutes later, they were outside the castle and walking on the grounds. They weren't the only ones who had decided to get some fresh air before the sun went down and they had to be inside. There were quite a few people hanging around in different areas. Harry put some distance between himself and his friends so they could hold hands.  
  
The lake seemed to be the most private spot, so they stopped there. There wasn't any snow, but the ground was still cold so they remained standing.  
  
"What was that about back there, Harry?" Hermione asked him. He had been fine and then all of the sudden closed himself off.  
  
"It's nothing," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets, wishing he'd thought to bring his gloves. "I just didn't realize you've already been thinking that far ahead."  
  
"I thought this was a long-term deal, or are we are just fucking around?" She said, feeling angry.  
  
Harry flinched at her words. "There's a big difference between what we're doing now and talking about having kids."  
  
"Harry, I already told you that's not something I want for a very long time."  
  
"But you'd want to have a child with Ron and me?"  
  
"I haven't thought about it in those specific terms," she said, wondering where all this was coming from.  
  
"Meaning you haven't decided which one of us you'd want to be the father?"  
  
"Why are you getting so worked up over this, mate?" Ron said to him. "It's like Hermione said, we're nowhere even close to that point."  
  
Hermione was glad to see Ron wasn't getting all bent out of shape over nothing like Harry was.  
  
"It's worth talking about, isn't it? Since we're all in this for the long haul," Harry said looking at them. "What do you plan on telling this kid?"  
  
"That he or she has three parents who love them very much," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, that's not normal. How can you expect a child to grow up in a fucked up way like that?"  
  
"Did growing up with a nice, normal family like the Dursley's, help you turn out any better, Harry?" She said in a cold voice. "Do you know how many kids who come from so-called normal families, turn out screwed up because their parents are abusive or alcoholics? If the thought of the three of us starting our own family one day bothers you so much, then you don't have to be a part of it and maybe we should just end things right now." She was so angry. Hot tears were spilling down her cheeks and she didn't want to look at Harry a second longer. She and Ron had fought a million times, but this felt so much worse than any of their rows.  
  
Leaving Harry and Ron there, she headed back for the school, her vision blurry through her tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
In their more than six years of friendship, Hermione had never refused to speak to Harry before. She and Ron had gone many times without talking for days and occasionally even weeks without uttering a word to each other. Harry wasn't used to having Hermione not talking to him. He didn't understand how she and Ron had done it loads of time in the past when after two days of Hermione giving him the silent treatment, he was tearing himself up inside over it. But he deserved it. He had said some awful things and had no idea how to apologize for it.  
  
Currently, he was taking out that frustration and guilt on Ron, who he was grinding into the mattress with his cock buried in his arse. He was pounding into Ron without restraint, grasping his hips so hard he was probably going to leave handprints. When he saw Ron's own cock aching for release as it rubbed against the mattress, he removed one hand from his waist to squeeze and stroke it.  
  
Ron buried his face against the mattress, muffling the cries he was making. Despite the few times they'd been able to sneak away in the last several weeks, most recently being the other day when everyone else had gone down for lunch and they'd snuck back to the dorm to fuck their brains out, Ron was still so incredibly tight that Harry felt like he would cum after only a few thrusts. But he always made himself last longer.  
  
He focused on making Ron cum before he did, rubbing the underside his balls and then pumping his shaft with his fist, squeezing the head with his thumb. He kept at it until Ron was shooting his load all over his hands and the sheets. Harry continued to thrust relentlessly from above him, needing his own release now. It wasn't long in coming as he kept up his furious pace, climaxing harder than he had in weeks.  
  
He pulled out of Ron and collapsed beside him on the bed. Ron rolled onto his back, seeing Harry with one arm draped over his eyes.  
  
"God, Ron, I'm sorry," he said in a thick voice.  
  
"Sorry? Harry, that was fucking brilliant."  
  
Harry stared up at the ceiling in the Room of Requirement. Ron's compliment didn't make him feel any better about what he'd done. "I was thinking about Hermione and I got carried away."  
  
Ron didn't look upset by his admission. He thought about Hermione too when they were together, wishing she was underneath him as Harry pounded into him from behind. But he knew Harry hadn't been thinking about her like that this time. "You should just apologize to her and get it over with. I'm talking from experience here."  
  
"I don't know what to say. I was such an insensitive bastard," said Harry, rubbing his hands over his face.  
  
"Mate, I've been there. I've said a hell of lot worse and Hermione's still talking to me. She'll forgive you."  
  
"I was just caught off guard with all the talk about having kids. It made me realize how serious this is with the three of us." Harry didn't bother adding how much the thought of them still being together ten years down the road scared the hell out of him.  
  
"The idea of Hermione getting pregnant freaked me out too, but if she's not worrying about it, then I don't think we should." Ron sighed and said, "maybe it's time we came clean with her about us."  
  
They had come up with so many excuses already, it was almost easy to rationalize why they should keep putting it off."  
  
"Let's at least wait until she's not mad at me anymore," he said, though Hermione would probably react badly to them lying to her and just stop talking to him again anyways. Or maybe she would be happy the two of them had figured things out on their own before telling her. But Harry didn't have much luck convincing himself of that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sat in front of the fire in the common room waiting for Hermione to return from the library. He couldn't believe he was taking Ron's advice. Ron, who fought with Hermione almost daily, and most of the time was too stubborn to apologize on his own. But he didn't know what else to do.  
  
He was rehearsing different apologies in his head to decide what would be the best one to use, when Hermione marched into the common room. There were a lot of people around, so he couldn't let her go upstairs and then chase after her because that would not look good at all.  
  
He walked over to her and said in a low voice," can we talk, please?"  
  
She wouldn't look him in the eye, but she nodded and followed him back over to the sofa.  
  
Harry sat down beside her, hoping they wouldn't draw any unnecessary attention to themselves.  
  
Of course now that he had her there with him none of the apologies he'd come up with seemed good enough but he had to say something. "I'm sorry I reacted so badly to the idea of us being a family one day," he said, his voice a decibel above a whisper. "I have enough trouble thinking beyond Voldemort that I've never even thought about having kids or anything like that. I guess I never thought I would live long enough to have any of those things. I know I shouldn't think like that but it's kind of hard not to when I know it either has to me or Voldemort, we both can't continue to exist."  
  
"Harry, this isn't something we're going to have to deal with for a very long time, so I don't want it to ruin what we have now," she said, her brown eyes searching out his green ones.  
  
"It won't," he promised. All he could think about the last two days was that no matter what his feelings might be on the subject of them having children, he didn't want to lose Ron and Hermione.  
  
He was more than a little surprised when she gave him a quick hug, and whispered close to his ear, "you already have a family right now with me, Ron, Lupin, and the Weasley's." Then she pulled away from him and retreated upstairs.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Ron was always nervous before a Quidditch match. It didn't matter which of the house teams they were playing. Harry was anxious as well but he always went about it in a less obvious way, like the way the way he refused to eat breakfast or say much of anything  even less than what was normal for him. Since Harry seemed to take every match so seriously it rubbed off on the rest of the team as well.  
  
So after breakfast on Saturday while everyone else was heading down to the pitch for the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor match, Harry and the rest of the team went back to their dorms to change for the match. Harry liked everyone to be at the pitch a half hour before the match started so he could go over strategy one last time and make sure everyone was focused.  
  
Dean, who was one of the Chasers, went on ahead, while Harry waited for Ron to finish pulling on his uniform. It would be uncomfortable to walk all the way down there with his Keeper padding on, so Ron would put it on when they got to the locker room.  
  
"Good luck," said Hermione, appearing in their doorway.  
  
"You're coming to watch us play, aren't you?" Ron said, throwing his robes on overtop of his uniform.  
  
"Of course I am. I just wanted to wish you good luck a head of time, since I won't see you again until after the match," she said and leaned up on her toes to give Harry a kiss. It started off innocent enough but soon she was moving her tongue around inside his mouth and over his teeth and lips.  
  
Reluctantly, Harry pulled his mouth away. "This is probably the best way you've ever said good luck to us before but I can't afford to be distracted all game."  
  
"Yeah, save that for after the match," Ron said coming over to them.  
  
"How much time before you have to go down there?"  
  
She couldn't really be suggesting what Ron thought she was. "Um, about twenty minutes."  
  
"That's plenty of time," she said mischievously, closing the door to the room. The boys were speechless so she had an easy enough time placing a palm on both their chests and backing them up against the wall side by side.  
  
Ron wished she hadn't waited until so close to the match. Oh, right Dean had still been upstairs with them. "Hermione, we'll never get dressed again in time." He couldn't believe he was actually turning down sex.  
  
"How about just below the waist then?" She said in a low sexy voice.  
  
"And you say Ron and I are persistent," said Harry, but he began unbuckling his belt all the same, as did Ron. There was no possible way he would be able to concentrate on Quidditch now until they went through whatever Hermione had planned for them.  
  
Once she had them naked below the waist, she slid her hands down passed their abdomens and started to stroke them.  
  
"Not bloody fair," Ron groaned out. "You still have all your clothes on."  
  
She let go of their cocks, saying, "well if you want me to waste time  "  
  
"No!" They both cried out in protest.  
  
She went back to working their cocks until they were both hard in her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry but I only have one mouth."  
  
Neither one of them really registered what she was saying until her lips wrapped around Ron's throbbing cock, working him deep into her mouth. She continued to stroke Harry while she did this, which was good too but what he really wanted was to feel her mouth on him.  
  
After a bit she let Ron's dick slide out of her mouth and started to work on Harry. Ron was now being given the hand job Harry had been forced to settle with while Hermione had been busy with him. She swirled her tongue around Harry's shaft, taking him as deep as she could before she slid him out of her mouth and started on Ron again. She kept up this alternating pattern of hand jobs and blowjobs until she got an idea and took both boys into her mouth at the same time, rubbing their dicks together. They came instantly and Hermione pulled her mouth away not expecting them to cum so soon. She figured it was probably from the shock of feeling their dicks pressed together for the first time.  
  
"Did you like that?" She asked when they finished cumming.  
  
"God, yes," Ron panted, dropping to his knees so he could be on the same level as her. He kissed her hard on the mouth, not knowing if he was tasting himself on her or Harry and not caring.  
  
"I can't believe you did that," Harry said, joining them on the floor  
  
Her cheeks were hot. "Was it too much?"  
  
Harry shook his head. He'd never imagined having his and Ron's cocks together in her mouth. If he had he would have asked her to do that a long time ago.  
  
"Enough talking," Ron growled and picked Hermione up, who wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. He set her down close enough to the edge that her legs hung over the side.  
  
"How are we doing with time?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
Right, we still have a match to play. "A little more than ten minutes."  
  
Ron wanted to take off all Hermione's clothes but time was a factor so he stuck to their 'below the waist' rule, quickly removing her jeans and knickers. He motioned for Harry to get down on the floor beside him. Harry grinned, already knowing what he had in mind.  
  
Hermione was lying flat on her back, so she couldn't see what they were up to. Then she felt two very distinct sets of lips working their way up her inner thighs. They weren't seriously going to do what she thought they were? Of course they were. She had given them the idea after all. She was soon proved right when one mouth began lapping at her outer folds and the other began probing her clit with his tongue. She cried out and thrust her pussy towards their waiting mouths, wanting more. It was exquisite torture having them both down there, using their different techniques to try and drive her over the edge.  
  
Harry and Ron kept bumping their noses against each other and they pulled back from Hermione's crotch to exchange a quick kiss before thrusting their tongues against her more vigorously then before.  
  
She climaxed screaming both their names, and the boys continued their pleasuring of her until she stopped bucking against their mouths and lay still. Then they crawled up on the bed, propping themselves up with their arms on either side of her.  
  
"Don't say we never take in anything you teach us," Ron said, pushing up her shirt and tracing circular patterns across her bare stomach.  
  
"It's about time something good finally came from it," she teased them.  
  
When Harry added his hand to her stomach and pushed her shirt up further, she stopped them. The only way to ensure nothing else happened was to get off the bed, otherwise they would end up missing their game completely. Harry and Ron groaned in frustration but they knew they couldn't waste any more time.  
  
"Are you going to help us celebrate our victory after?" Ron said as he and Harry put their trousers back on.  
  
"We'll see," she said, knowing he wasn't talking about a celebration in the common room but rather a much more intimate party up in the privacy of her room.  
  
Deciding against giving them a good luck kiss each, she simply wished them good luck and left their dorm. She would see them next flying in the air as she cheered them on from the stands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione didn't understand all the ins and outs of Quidditch but it had been a close match to even the most novice of observers. When Harry finally caught the Snitch, they only ended up beating Ravenclaw by ten points. Based on what everyone had been saying around her she knew that Gryffindor only had a slight lead over the Ravenclaws for first place because they had won by such a marginal amount. But everyone seemed excited that it looked unlikely Slytherin would win the House Cup unless both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor lost the remainder of the matches they had left.  
  
She didn't normally hang around for long during the victory parties in the common room but Ron wouldn't let her leave. However, when she didn't want to get too close to him because he was all sweaty from the game, he left to take a shower. Harry had left earlier to do the same. He wasn't as thrilled with the victory as the rest of Gryffindor. He thought they should have played harder and had departed from the celebrations early. She figured as Captain it was his job to think that and push his team to perform better.  
  
When twenty minutes passed and neither one of them were back downstairs, she excused herself from the conversation she was having with Ginny to go check on them. She didn't tell Ginny what she was going to do but it was fairly obvious from the smirk the younger girl gave her that she knew exactly what Hermione had in mind.  
  
Hermione felt a little embarrassed having Ginny know she planned on sneaking up on the boys in the shower, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.  
  
When she got to the top of the stairs she worried she would walk in on them arguing over the match since Harry didn't agree with Ron's opinion that it didn't matter what they won by as long they won. But the seventh year boys' dorm was empty so she proceeded towards the closed bathroom door.  
  
She figured the celebrating going on in the common room would carry on for another hour or more, so they would have at least that much time before someone ventured upstairs. There was also the chance one of their roommates would come up to the dorm before then, so Hermione knew she was taking a bit of a risk. She had spent so much time telling the boys they had to be as discreet as possible and here she was taking such an incredible risk. Harry and Ron really had been a horrible influence on her.  
  
She crept into the bathroom, softly shutting the door behind her. She wasn't in there for more than a few seconds when she heard another noise in addition to the running water of the shower. She didn't believe what the sounds were until she rounded a corner and was greeted with a sight she had imagined enough times but never thought she would actually see.  
  
Harry had the palm of his hands flat against the shower wall, his head hanging forward as Ron rammed his cock into his arse repeatedly. Ron had his face buried against the back of Harry's neck and his hands were wrapped tightly around Harry's erection, tugging furiously at it. They were grunting and groaning and completely unaware of anything but each other.  
  
Hermione had seen enough. She backed around the corner so they wouldn't see her. By what she had witnessed that didn't look to be the first time they had done that. Their movements looked far too rhythmic and practiced.  
  
She left the bathroom as silently as she had entered it, a myriad of emotions coursing through her, not the least of them being anguish and betrayal. She didn't know how she could be hurt by something she had secretly been hoping would happen. But she was. Harry and Ron were sharing something so intimate that she hadn't even suspected or known about. From what she had seen, it didn't look like they had any problems keeping it from her either.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione spent the rest of the weekend avoiding them. She lied and said she wasn't feeling well on Saturday night so they wouldn't sneak up to her room. On Sunday, she went down for breakfast hours before Harry or Ron would be up and then spent the day in the library. She had made sure to pack everything she would need so she would not have to venture back to Gryffindor Tower for any reason.  
  
The Hogwarts library was her safety net. It was the one place few people tended to bother her and she was always able to get the farthest most table to minimize the number of disruptions. It was also the one place Harry and Ron avoided at all costs unless she dragged them there or they were looking for her. She knew she couldn't hide from them forever but she needed some time alone to work through the scene she had walked in on in the boys' shower.  
  
She felt like a fool. She should have recognized the way things had changed with the boys when they were together. Ron and Harry were more comfortable touching each other and had even relaxed enough to kiss in front of her. Not just ordinary kisses either. They were rough and hot like they were fighting for dominance in each other's mouth. The bruises and sometimes other marks that would show up on their bodies she had attributed to Quidditch, but it was quite obvious now they had made those marks on each other during sex.  
  
They had this whole separate relationship from her. Why wouldn't they tell her? Unless they preferred to be with each other and they were afraid of hurting her. She had stated right at the start of their relationship that nobody should get jealous if just two people were to spend some time alone together. But Harry and Ron had taken that to the extreme. How long had they been together like that?  
  
She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the boys until they were standing in front of her table.  
  
"Hey," said Ron, pulling out a chair beside her. Harry sat down on the other side of him.  
  
"Hi," she said in a quiet voice. She didn't want to look at them but she felt compelled to see for herself if anything was different between them. As she studied them nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They never acted any differently outside her bedroom, and if she hadn't seen them together with her own two eyes she never would have believed it.  
  
"You missed lunch and dinner," Harry said to her.  
  
"I had a lot of work to catch up on," she said in a short voice. She wanted to scream at them. They had both made such a big deal about not being attracted to one another but apparently that had all been one big lie. There was no way she would believe they were not more deeply involved after seeing them fuck with wanton abandon like that.  
  
"Did we do something?" Ron asked hesitantly.  
  
"No, you didn't." She felt on the verge of tears but she would not cry in front of them.  
  
But Harry and Ron could see she was not herself.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry said gently.  
  
She took in their confused looks and it only served to make her madder. "I think we need to take a break for a while."  
  
Ron looked at her sharply. "You're breaking up with us?"  
  
"No, but I need some space. I'm way behind on my studying."  
  
"Is this because of what happened with Lavender?" Harry asked her.  
  
She forced herself to nod. They would buy that excuse better than her desire to catch up on her studying. She wasn't going to feel guilty about being dishonest with them since they obviously had no qualms about keeping secrets from her.  
  
Fortunately, Lavender wasn't pregnant but she had a right scare there for a few days. Hermione might not be able to stand her most of the time but she would never wish an unwanted pregnancy on anyone.  
  
"Ok, if this is what you want, we'll give you some space," Harry said in understanding.  
  
Hermione went back to her work without saying another word to them. She couldn't tell if they were hurt or not but didn't care much either way. She just wanted to be left alone and the boys gave her that by departing the library in silence.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Hermione had forgotten how much work she could get done when Harry and Ron weren't around to distract her. In all honesty, most of the time she didn't mind the distraction they caused but she didn't want to think about that right now. If she concentrated and stay focused on her studies her mind wouldn't go back to the images that had put her in this state.  
  
Harry and Ron were easy enough to avoid outside of lessons and meals. She divided most of her time between her room and the library, only spending time down in the common room when she knew them to be at practice.  
  
It was amazing how quickly people started to talk once they noticed she and Ron were no longer holding hands or snuggling in the common room. They assumed that whatever had happened, Harry had sided with Ron and that's why she was being less than friendly to the both of them. If she had a galleon for every time someone whispered something about her, Harry or Ron, she wouldn't need a job after she left Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione, it's us. Can we come in?" Harry's voice resonated from the other side of her door.  
  
"I'm studying," she called back, making no move to leave her desk.  
  
"This won't take long," Harry persisted. "Ron and I are coming in, okay?"  
  
If she had really wanted to keep them out she would have locked the door, but she hadn't so Harry pushed the door open with Ron walking in behind him.  
  
"We need to talk," Ron said to her.  
  
"Can't it wait until I'm finished?"  
  
"No, it can't. You've been avoiding us all week and we're not buying the bit about you being behind in your studying anymore."  
  
"Hermione, we know you wanted a break from things and that's fine," Harry began. "But I didn't think that meant we had to stop being friends."  
  
She was sure as long as they had each other to keep themselves company they wouldn't be too lonely. "I'm sorry if I'm too engrossed with my studies to give you both the kind of attention you're looking for."  
  
"You're not engrossed, you're obsessed," Ron stated. "If you're not up here you're in the library and we know there's something wrong because you barely say a word to us in class."  
  
"Hermione, talk to us," Harry said gently. "Because Ron and I have obviously done something to make you mad at us."  
  
Hermione stared hard at the both of them. They really had no clue she had witnessed their private tryst. They just jumped to the conclusion that there was something else bothering her.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" Ron asked her point blank.  
  
She nearly fell off her chair. "What?!?"  
  
"I know you were a bit worried because Lavender had that pregnancy scare but that can't be the only reason you don't want to see us."  
  
"No, I'm not pregnant," she stated loudly and clearly.  
  
Harry and Ron's shoulders sagged in relief.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Harry pressed. She was doing exactly the sort of thing she hated when he did it  pulling away without any explanation. There was obviously something much deeper going on that she wasn't telling them.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," she said stiffly. "Please go."  
  
"If you didn't want us barging in here you should have locked the door," Ron snapped.  
  
Hermione laughed despite herself. "Maybe you should follow your own advice, Ron."  
  
"What are you on about it?"  
  
"How long have the two of you been fucking?" She demanded.  
  
Ron's face paled. "Oh god... how did you  ?"  
  
"I saw you in the shower together. You didn't even have the sense to lock the door!"  
  
"Hermione, we can explain," said Harry.  
  
"Explain what? That you obviously like it better with each other but didn't know how to tell me?"  
  
"No, that's not it!" Ron shouted. "Hermione, we love you and both of us prefer to be with you, but it's just something that happened and we didn't know how to tell you."  
  
"How long?" She asked them.  
  
"Since you and Ron came back from Christmas holidays things started happening," Harry said finally.  
  
"That's more than a month!" She exclaimed.  
  
"We didn't know how to explain this to you," said Harry.  
  
"Right, so the more obvious solution was to have an entirely separate relationship behind my back," she said icily. "I can't believe you would keep this from me. Did you think I wouldn't approve? You knew from the start that with the three of us being in a relationship I would have been okay if something were to happen between you two."  
  
"Hermione, this was really hard for us," said Harry.  
  
"You made it that way! You could have talked to me. I would have been supportive. If you had told me you needed to work through it on your own, that you needed some time together, I would have understood."  
  
"We felt horrible about what we were doing," Ron said.  
  
"But not horrible enough to stop," she said, her voice heavy with betrayal.  
  
Knowing that it would be difficult to get them to leave, she did the next best thing and left herself.  
  
She ignored the looks she got as she raced through the common room and out the portrait hole. But she didn't get very far before she heard someone hurrying to catch up behind her.  
  
"Hermione, please stop," Ron pleaded, grabbing her arms.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you," she said and yanked her arms free.  
  
"This is all your own bloody fault!" Ron yelled at her.  
  
"I didn't force you and Harry to keep secrets!" She shouted back. "You both made that decision on your own."  
  
"You wanted us to touch each other. Your whole fucked up wanking thing is what started this."  
  
"You obviously enjoyed it enough to do it again, so don't you dare try and make me feel guilty about the fact that you and Harry like getting each other off and were sneaking around to do it!"  
  
Hermione wasn't ready for Ron to remain silent and not yell back. His face had turned very pale and he was looking at something passed her shoulder. Horrified, she saw three sixth year Ravenclaws standing several meters away. Now that they had been spotted, they ran off.  
  
Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. By this time tomorrow everyone in school was going to know about the three of them.  
  
"I need to be alone," she said and walked off without waiting for Ron's response. This time he didn't follow her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The news had obviously not reached Gryffindor Tower by the time she returned just before curfew. She got a few curious stares but that was all. They were likely from her abrupt exit hours earlier.  
  
She climbed the stairs, fully intending to crawl under the covers and pray that next morning would be a long time in coming. Unfortunately her bed wasn't empty when she opened the door to her room. Harry was sitting on it waiting for her.  
  
"I'm going to bed," she informed him. She couldn't deal with Harry right now.  
  
"Ron told me about the Ravenclaws," he said, watching her.  
  
"Short of obliviating their memories there's not much we can do. But I'm sure they've told at least everyone in their house by now," she said, coming over to the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry. If Ron and I had just told you, you wouldn't have run out of here and  "  
  
"It's done, Harry. People were bound to find out sooner or later."  
  
"I know we lied," Harry began, "but you have to understand how hard it was for Ron and I to admit that we were attracted to each other. The more we put off telling you, the easier it got to come up with excuses as to why we shouldn't. Ask me anything and I'll tell you the truth."  
  
Hermione looked away from him. She'd had so many questions since seeing them in the shower together, but now that Harry was sitting right there it was that much harder to ask them.  
  
"Hermione, I mean it. Ask me anything you want."  
  
She might as well get the worse question out of the way first. "Are you and Ron gay?"  
  
"No," he said shaking his head. "You're the one we want to be with. What happened with us is a result of our relationship with you. But Ron and I are not about to start fancying any other blokes."  
  
"But you like it better with him? Harry, I've seen some of the marks on your bodies. You two are pretty, um, physical." When the three of them were together they were by no means gentle but they tended to avoid leaving marks, mostly to avoid suspicion.  
  
"We both like it better with you, but when it's just the two of us it's really good too," Harry said, squirming uncomfortably. "I guess we can get carried away but it's because we're guys. We know we're not going to hurt each other. We're, er, more durable than you."  
  
"Do you love Ron?"  
  
Harry swallowed. "That's not something we've talked about. It's been hard enough adjusting to what we're doing that we didn't want to get hung up on titles like boyfriends or lovers. It's a lot less confusing just to keep thinking of ourselves as best mates."  
  
She had another loaded question to ask him. "Were you safe?"  
  
"Safe?"  
  
"You didn't use any protection when you were together?"  
  
"No. I didn't think we needed to."  
  
"Oh my god, Harry," she breathed. "How could you be so irresponsible? The wizarding world has its own sexually transmitted diseases, and some of them are far worse than those found in the muggle world."  
  
"Hang on, we were fine when we were with you and you're only taking a contraceptive potion."  
  
"But you're not with each other when you're with me. You aren't exchanging any bodily fluids. If you had decided you wanted to become sexually involved I would have made you take the same preventative potion I'm taking. How could you two think I was only taking a contraceptive potion? There are far worse things than pregnancy to worry about."  
  
"But the three of us have never been with anyone else."  
  
"Harry, I told you the wizarding world has its own STDs. They can develop and be transmitted regardless if you have a previous sexual history or not. It doesn't matter that you and Ron have only been with each other and me. There's still a chance that you could be putting yourselves and me at risk. Albeit that risk is reduced somewhat since none of us have had any other partners.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "But you're taking the preventative potion, you should be fine."  
  
"It only works if my partner or partners in this case, aren't with anyone else. I never saw the point in making you two drink it as well because I didn't want you to think I was pressuring you into becoming sexually involved."  
  
"Oh, fuck," Harry swore, taking his hands and raking them through his hair.  
  
"I'll have to brew a potion. Once we take it, we wait forty-eight hours and then put a drop of our blood in separate containers and add the remaining potion to it. It will tell us whether or not we're infected."  
  
"What if we are?"  
  
"I can't brew us an antidote even if there is one since the potion won't tell us what we're infected with. We'd have to go to St. Mungo's and get tested."  
  
"Hermione  "  
  
"You should go. It takes a few days to make and I should get started on it. The sooner we know if we're infected the sooner we can see a Healer and get looked at."  
  
Hermione wouldn't look at him after that. She pulled out two books hidden in the back of her bookshelf and carried them over to her desk.  
  
Harry didn't know what else to do except do what Hermione asked and leave.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Hermione was mixing in the last of the required ingredients for the potion she, Harry, and Ron would have to take to see if they were at risk for any wizarding sexually transmitted diseases. As of yet, she hadn't allowed herself to think about what she would do if the results said she or the boys were infected.  
  
When she heard the light knock on her door she ignored it. She'd already dealt with every crude remark and insult she could have imagined and then some. For a house that prided itself on quick wit and integrity the Ravenclaws were as quick to spread rumours as Slytherins. It had taken no more than a day for the entire castle to find out about Harry and Ron. Then her name got thrown into the mix and now everyone knew about their threesome relationship and had put their own spin on it. The most popular theory by far was that Harry had been so distraught over his best friends getting together that they had invited him to join them so he wouldn't feel left out.  
  
The knocking sounded again. "Hermione, it's Ginny. Can I come in?"  
  
Hermione got off the floor and opened the door. Ginny was probably one of the few friends she had left.  
  
"You've been busy," the younger girl observed as Hermione closed the door behind her. "Is that the potion you, Harry, and my idiot brother have to take?"  
  
Hermione didn't realize Ginny knew that much.  
  
"I've been talking with Harry and Ron," Ginny explained. "They're feeling really guilty about all this."  
  
"As they should be," Hermione said, sitting back down by the simmering cauldron. "I can't believe they could be so ignorant and stupid. Ron grew up in the wizarding world he should know better."  
  
Ginny joined her on the floor saying, "I'm not trying to defend what they did but they're having a really hard time of it, even worse than you."  
  
Hermione stirred the potion, keeping quiet. As bad as it had been for her it had been a hundred times worse for Harry and Ron. They had basically been labeled as gay, with Hermione being their one exception.  
  
"Once some other scandal comes along they'll forget about you three," Ginny said optimistically.  
  
"I seriously doubt anything is going to top this," said Hermione. "The only bright side is there's less than five months left of school and then we won't have to see most of these people again."  
  
"What are you going to do if that shows you're infected?" Ginny asked, echoing Hermione's own fears.  
  
"I'm trying not to think about it," Hermione said, sounding terrified. "At least our chances of being at risk are a lot lower because we've never been involved with anyone else." She paused, something else just occurring to her. "How are you handling all this?" Ginny was Ron's sister. She was bound to feel some of the effects of this as well.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "It's not that bad yet. I think the worst part is people are saying I got back together with Dean because I found out Harry was gay."  
  
"It's incredible how people can jump to conclusions before having all the facts."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, most people around here would rather have speculation and rumours than facts."  
  
Ginny was certainly right about that. "Are Harry and Ron around?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "They're in their room."  
  
"Can you tell them this is going to be ready soon?"  
  
Ginny nodded again but before leaving she wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders in a tight hug. "Everything will work out," said the younger Gryffindor and then released her.  
  
Those words were not as comforting as Hermione hoped they would be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Ron were each lying on their respective beds when Ginny entered their dorm. They both sat up quickly when they saw her come in.  
  
"How is she?" Ron asked first.  
  
"She's still pretty upset," Ginny answered, sitting on the end of Neville's bed.  
  
"We completely fucked up," said Harry. "She's never going to forgive us for this."  
  
"Any particular reason why she should?" Ginny said in a shrewd voice.  
  
The boys didn't have a response to that.  
  
"She wanted me to tell you she's almost done with that potion you have to take. You should probably go up and see her."  
  
"At least you had the decency to lie on separate beds," said Seamus from the doorway. Dean was with him.  
  
"Sod off," Ron said in a threatening voice.  
  
"You might want to get your girlfriend out of here, Dean. They're probably trying to talk her into a threesome."  
  
Dean didn't say anything. He actually hadn't said a word to Ron or Harry about their supposed relationship. Harry had a feeling it was because he was dating Ginny. Ginny wouldn't put up with anyone insulting her brother or his friends.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Finnigan," Ron seethed, leaping to his feet. Harry grabbed him by the shoulders to keep him from slugging the Irishman.  
  
"Can't you two do that in private?" Seamus said, disgusted even though there was nothing even remotely sexual about the way Harry was touching him.  
  
"Ron, let's go," said Harry and proceeded to lead him out of the room.  
  
Once out on the landing they nearly collided with Hermione and Ron's temper melted away.  
  
"We should take it now, it's ready," she said to them.  
  
Not checking to see if they were following her, she headed up the next set of stairs leading to the Head Girl's room.  
  
While Harry tended to feel guilty over every little thing, Ron thought there was such a thing as too much guilt. But when he looked at Hermione and saw the disappointment and hurt playing in her eyes, there would never be enough guilt to go around for what he and Harry had done to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ron wanted to know why when you wanted time to pass quickly it seemed to slow down or take twice as long to pass. Forty-eight hours seemed like a month from now when already almost twenty-four of them had passed. Hermione had said they wouldn't feel any ill effects from the potion. It would take two days to work its way completely through their bodies and once it had they would add their blood to the remaining potion. If it turned blue they were in perfect health. If it turned red they would be in for a trip to St. Mungo's.  
  
Ron had rarely given a thought to the consequences he was facing. He was more preoccupied with worrying about Hermione. If she was sick then it would be all his and Harry's fault. Ron had done a lot of idiotic and completely stupid things in his life, but this took the cake. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to Hermione because he and Harry had been screwing around behind her back.  
  
He wished he could take it all back now and do things right from the start. He and Harry would be honest with her. She would understand that they needed some time together on their own and wouldn't be jealous or upset. Then she would bring up the subject of preventative potions, saying she would brew one for them if they wanted. Then they would take it before they buggered each other for the first time.  
  
"Stop thinking about it," Harry said frowning.  
  
"What the hell else am I supposed to think about?" He snapped, angry that Harry had ruined his perfect scenario and now he was being forced to think about how far from perfect the situation was.  
  
"We won't know anything for another day. When it happens, we'll deal with it then."  
  
"Save the bravado for your fan club." Ron sighed and wrung his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry." He shouldn't have been taking his frustration out on Harry. They were in the same boat, and aside from his sister, Harry was the only other friend he had at the moment.  
  
"It's okay," Harry said, understanding his feelings. He resisted the urge to touch Ron, not wanting to give the Hogwarts rumour mill any additional information to run with.  
  
They were on their way to the kitchens to grab some dinner. Harry could handle people talking behind his back. They'd been doing it since the first day he'd set foot inside Hogwarts. Over the last seven years, everyone in school had either hated him or had been in admiration of him at one point or another. There was no middle ground for Harry. But it was different for Ron. He cared what people said, so Harry was trying to minimize all that by keeping their interaction with people outside of classes to a minimum. Harry even had them hiding out in the Room of Requirement instead of their dorm because he was afraid Ron's temper was finally going to snap and he would land Seamus in the hospital wing.  
  
"Going for a lover's stroll before dinner?" said Blaise Zabini.  
  
Harry and Ron both tensed. Zabini was standing a few feet away with Crabbe and Goyle, who had taken to following him around now that Malfoy was gone.  
  
"I guess it all makes sense now why you two are always together," the Slytherin continued.  
  
"You're one to talk the way Crabbe and Goyle have been glued to your side this year," Ron observed. He'd done what Harry had asked and kept his mouth shut until then but he wasn't going to do that anymore. He'd put up with far too much shit already. "You can tell us Zabini. Were they a gift from Malfoy before he left?"  
  
Zabini's eyes were murderous. He stared back at Ron, furious with what he had implied. "You, Potter, and Granger are the only threesome going on at this school. But from the way Granger has stopped talking to you, it looks like you both prefer each other's company," he finished, sounding disgusted.  
  
Ron lunged at Zabini, but Harry grabbed his arms. "Damn it, Ron, you're just going to make things worse."  
  
Zabini gave a scathing laugh. "I can see who wears the trousers in your relationship."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle sniggered appreciatively from behind him.  
  
Ron was struggling to break free but Harry wouldn't let go of him.  
  
"I'm still not clear on how it works. Do you take turns fucking Granger or does she beg you both to take her at the same time? Does she like watching you two? I never realized prim and proper Granger was such a whore. It's too bad she's a mudblood or I'd fuck her myself, since she seems to give it away so easily.  
  
Harry couldn't hold back Ron anymore. Ron charged at Zabini, tackling him to the ground. It happened so fast that Crabbe and Goyle couldn't react in time and Ron started to mercilessly punch Zabini in the face. Over and over, Ron kept hitting him. No matter how bloody the Slytherin's face became it wasn't enough. It wasn't until Ron felt a fist connect with his temple that he fell off Zabini, whose eyes were closed and was unmoving on the floor.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle had finally come out of their stupor and were going to start on him. That was when Harry jumped in and slugged Goyle in the jaw.  
  
That left Ron with Crabbe. He had landed a few good swings on Crabbe before the hallway started to fill up with those students leaving the Great Hall and on the way back to their common rooms. But no one headed for the marble staircase. Everyone grouped around the fighting students instead. A few people screamed at seeing Zabini's bloody and unconscious body but Ron didn't hear any of it. He was far too absorbed in fighting off Crabbe to pay attention to anything else. That was why he didn't see Professor McGonagall enter the fighting area and use her wand to send him sprawling back and then Crabbe before doing the same to Harry and Goyle.


	21. Chapter Twenty-one

"I will never understand why boys use fists to solve their problems," Madam Pomfrey lectured.  
  
The Hogwarts Matron applied some healing ointment to Ron's knuckles. One of his hands was so badly bruised she wrapped it up after bringing some of the swelling down. She went to heal his face next, but Ron shrugged her off.  
  
"Leave it," he muttered.  
  
"Your eye is going to swell shut if you don't let me treat it. You took a very nasty blow to the side of you head  "  
  
"I'll live," Ron insisted, wishing she would stop fussing over him.  
  
Madam Pomfrey gave him a dubious look but there was nothing she could do if he refused treatment. He was of age and could make his own decisions. "If you start having headaches come see me right away. You may have a concussion and I'll have to treat that."  
  
He just nodded, anything to make her go away and leave him alone. "Can I go now?"  
  
The Hogwarts Matron shook her head. "I have been instructed by Professor McGonagall to keep you here until she's ready for you. I'll be in my office if you need anything."  
  
She left him sitting up on one of the hospital beds and ran into Hermione on her way back to her office.  
  
"Can I see him?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"Professor McGongall didn't say he couldn't have any visitors, so I suppose it would be all right," Madam Pomfrey agreed.  
  
The Hogwarts Matron must have been the only person in all of Hogwarts not to have heard the rumours. Hermione doubted she would have left her alone with Ron otherwise. It was nice to finally go somewhere and not have people fix her with a dismayed or revolted look.  
  
She let out a tiny gasp when she saw Ron's face close up. His right eye was almost swollen shut and he had a large gash on his left temple. Without thinking, she reached out to gingerly touch his face.  
  
Ron flinched, but it was because he wasn't expecting her to touch him. Hermione thought it was because he was in pain, so she took her hand away.  
  
"Why didn't you let Madam Pomfrey heal this?" She said to him.  
  
"It's fine," he said brushing off her concern. "It'll heal on its own."  
  
She didn't think his refusal to have it healed had anything to do with male bravado. "Harry's with McGonagall right now. He looks a lot better than you," she commented, running a concerned eye over him.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle?" He asked.  
  
"They're with Slughorn. He's their Head of House so he'll decide their punishment."  
  
Hermione looked over at the single bed in the far corner of the room with the curtains drawn around it. She knew Blaise Zabini would be found lying there. "Neville was the one who found me and said he saw you and Harry fighting with Crabbe and Goyle. He said Zabini was already unconscious."  
  
"Zabini was running his mouth off. He got what he deserved."  
  
Eyes wide, she said, "Oh no, Ron, you didn't."  
  
"The things he was saying about you  "  
  
"Were probably no worse than what everyone else has been saying," she finished for him.  
  
"I'm not going to apologize for hurting him."  
  
Did Ron even realize how much trouble he was in? "McGonagall could expel you."  
  
"And what would be so bad about that?" He snapped even though he knew getting expelled was a huge deal. His mother would probably murder him.  
  
"I'll talk to McGonagall, tell her Zabini was provoking you  "  
  
"No. Stay out of this, Hermione," he said in a firm voice. Her reputation had already been dragged through the gutter. He didn't want her covering for him or Harry. They'd already put her through enough.  
  
"Ron, regardless of what happens, you and Harry will always be my best friends," she said and closed her hand briefly over his.  
  
Ron didn't feel like a very good best friend at the moment. He wondered what he had ever done to deserve someone like Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
McGonagall sent for Ron within the hour. She had Ernie MacMillan come up to the hospital wing to give him the message. He was sure she could have had Hermione do it but she had chosen the Hufflepuff Head Boy instead.  
  
McGonagall's door was wide open when he got to her office. Ron went to knock but she heard his approach.  
  
"Shut the door behind you, Weasley," she ordered.  
  
Ron did as he was told and then went to stand in front of her desk. He had received plenty of glares and severe looks from her over the years, but they paled in comparison to the stare he was on the receiving end of at that moment.  
  
"Compared to Mr. Zabini you're looking quite well," she said in a stern voice. "Do you have any explanations to offer up for your actions?"  
  
Ron held his tongue. Somehow he didn't think the Zabini had it coming excuse would go over well with his head of house.  
  
"That's interesting. Potter was a lot more talkative than you."  
  
Ron swore in his head. Harry better not have taken the blame for what happened. "What did he say?"  
  
"That Zabini was saying some rather explicate remarks regarding Miss Granger and that you were defending her honour. Then he jumped in when Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe cornered you."  
  
"That sounds about right," Ron said, speaking for the first time.  
  
"And you find nothing wrong with your actions?"  
  
Ron clenched his jaw, forcing himself to stay silent.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, you are in the most serious trouble of your academic career. I suggest you state your case instead of standing there in silence."  
  
"Zabini was running off his mouth about me, Harry and Hermione."  
  
"I see. And would this have anything to do with certain rumours floating around the school?"  
  
Ron was too angry to be embarrassed. "Yes," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"So you saw fit to silence Zabini with your fists?"  
  
"It's not as if he would have stopped if I told him to shut up."  
  
"As the Slytherin head of house, Slughorn will handle Blaise Zabini's punishment. However, with the condition you left him in, I'm sure he will receive some leniency."  
  
Ron blinked. "Are you kidding me?"  
  
McGonagall fixed him with a severe look. "There is no excuse for physically harming another student, and what you did to Zabini went well beyond simple bodily harm. You beat him unconscious!"  
  
"What's going to happen to me?"  
  
"Well, Weasley, you haven't left me with many options, I'm afraid," she said, looking less angry now and more disappointed in him than anything else. "You're going to be suspended from classes for two weeks. You will repeat your missed lessons whenever it is convenient for your professors. You will not be allowed to leave your dorm except for your assigned lessons. The house elves will send your meals to you. And I have no choice but to remove you from the Gryffindor Quidditch team."  
  
"What?" The suspension and no leaving his dorm he could live with, but he was going to be forced to sit out the remainder of the season.  
  
"It was either all those things or I expel you, which would you prefer?" She stared pointedly at him through her glasses. "As it is, I will be having to deal with the very angry parents of Blaise Zabini who will be demanding that I do just that.  
  
I will also be owling your parents."  
  
Even with all the other trouble he was in, Ron cringed. His mother would send him a howler for sure, probably several. "Are you going to tell her why I was fighting?" If his parents knew about his involvement with Harry and Hermione the last five months of the school year would be nothing compared to the summer he was surely in for.  
  
"I think it's sufficient enough to only tell them that you started the fight because Mr. Zabini was speaking ill of a friend of yours and leave it at that."  
  
He didn't know why but it actually sounded like McGonagall felt sorry for him.  
  
"But be warned, Weasley, if you step out of line again, the matter will be out of my hands and I'll have no choice but to expel you."  
  
Ron simply nodded.  
  
"You're dismissed," she said a moment later. "Your suspension starts now. I will have Miss Granger giving me full reports every day to make sure you follow the instructions I have given you. I would seriously advise against doing anything to make your position worse."  
  
Ron wasn't sure what he could do to make his current situation any worse, but he listened to her warning regardless and took the most direct route possible to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
When Ron reached his dorm he wasn't surprised to find Harry in there already by himself. He was lying on his bed but sprang into a sitting position when he saw Ron. His face looked untouched except for the purplish bruise covering the left side of his jaw.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked immediately, fearing the worst.  
  
"You know McGonagall, she gave me the best of two alternatives," he responded, flopping down onto his own bed. "I'm suspended for two weeks and I have to give up Quidditch. It was either that or expel me," he added, seeing the look on Harry's face. "So you better find yourself a new Keeper. What did McGonagall do to you?"  
  
It was amazing how with everything going on Harry could focus on the minor point that they wouldn't find another Keeper as good as Ron, and that Gryffindor's chances of winning the House Cup were over. "She gave me a three day suspension and I have to miss practice this week."  
  
Ron sat up and reached under his mattress. "Great. Now everyone's going to think we begged McGongall for suspensions so we could spend all day shagging." He yanked out the bottle of Firewhiskey that Seamus had given him, that he kept hidden under there.  
  
Harry didn't say a word as Ron took a long drink from the bottle, grimacing slightly from the burning aftertaste.  
  
A knock on their open door surprised them both, even more so when they saw Hermione standing there.  
  
"What happened with McGonagall?" She asked, inviting herself in.  
  
"Suspension and no more Quidditch," Ron said simply and took another swig of Firewhiskey.  
  
"You're drinking?" She said in angry tone. "Ron, you're already in so much trouble  "  
  
"Trouble?" He let out a bitter laugh. "No, trouble will be tomorrow when the howlers start arriving. McGonagall's owling my mum."  
  
She frowned. "That's still no excuse to get pissed."  
  
"I had a shitty day and it's my choice if I want to get pissed."  
  
"Shouldn't that tell you something if you need to drink to feel better?"  
  
"Hermione, I don't want a lecture from you!" He roared.  
  
"It's Ron's choice, Hermione," Harry said calmly.  
  
Hermione looked at him as if she couldn't believe Harry was siding with Ron.  
  
"Fine. Do whatever you want, Ron. It's not as if you've ever listened to a word I've said before, so why start now?" She yelled and stormed from the room.  
  
Ron followed her to the door. "Good. Leave! I don't need to listen to another one of your self-righteous speeches since you seem to think you're so god damn perfect! You know what you really are? A stuck-up, insecure, know-it-all who thinks books make better friends than people!" He shouted and slammed the door shut after her.


	22. Chapter Twenty-two

When it was time to take Hermione's potion for the second and final time, Harry and Ron had to wait until all their dorm mates were asleep since Ron wasn't allowed to leave the dorm for any reason except to attend his private lessons.  
  
When they got to Hermione's room Harry thought they would just get straight on with it, but his friends had other plans and they started arguing almost the second he and Ron stepped through the door.  
  
"You know Professor McGonagall expects me to give her a full report on your behaviour and activities, why are you making my job more difficult?"  
  
"You make it sound like I've been sneaking off or something," Ron snapped.  
  
"And it's so much better you've been picking fights with Seamus. What if he reported you to McGonagall?" Hermione demanded. "Are you looking to get yourself expelled because that's exactly what's going to happen."  
  
"Seamus will keep his mouth shut," Ron assured her. "He won't want to pick up the name Zabini's got after getting beat up by a poof."  
  
"That's your answer for everything, a joke," She said in an aggravated tone. "Even after what you've done you can't take things more seriously."  
  
Harry placed his hands on his temples, trying to massage the throbbing headache he had. If this was what they wanted to do, he wish they'd left him out of it. He didn't need to listen to another episode of Ron and Hermione tearing each other's throats out.  
  
"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you take yourself too seriously? Ron said to her.  
  
"If taking myself too seriously means I'm planning out my life after Hogwarts because I don't want to be some unemployed witch who has to live at home so my parents can support me, then I'm perfectly fine with that."  
  
"I suppose you've been so busy planning your career I bet you haven't even thought about how Harry and me fit into the picture!"  
  
"That's enough!" Harry shouted, startling them both. It was like they had got so caught up in their row they had forgotten he was standing there. "I'm not here to play referee to another one of your stupid rows. If you two want to continue, go right ahead, but I'm going to bed."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. We'll stop," Hermione apologized after several moments of silence had passed. She hadn't meant for her bickering with Ron to turn into an all out argument.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be on our best behaviour," Ron said sarcastically, but he made no further comments.  
  
Hermione picked up the knife off her desk and handed it to Harry first. "Slice the palm of your hand with the knife and then let the blood drip into one of the beakers."  
  
Harry went over to her desk and did as she instructed him. He grit his teeth as the knife sliced through his skin with barely any pressure. When Hermione thought he had let out enough blood, she handed him a cloth to wrap around his wound.  
  
By the time Ron and Hermione had repeated his actions, Harry's palm had stopped bleeding but he didn't notice. He was too focused on the three beakers sitting on her desk that were changing colour as the potion mixed with their blood.  
  
"We want blue, right?" Harry said.  
  
Hermione just nodded. Like Harry she didn't take her eyes off the beakers.  
  
When the potions turned a dark colour, she said, "It may take a few minutes for the potion to fully mix with the properties of our blood."  
  
Harry wanted to say something but he couldn't move his mouth. They'd already gone through a dozen times that if anything happened they would get through it together. But suddenly that didn't seem like enough.  
  
Even Ron was fixated on the three potion filled beakers. His expression as anxious as was Harry and Hermione's. Not one of them spoke or looked at each other until the potion in each of the beakers turned one of the two colours it was supposed to.  
  
Ron reacted first. He sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed and hung his head, shoulders slumping in relief. He let out a huge sigh as if he'd been holding his breath all this time.  
  
Harry was greatly relieved as well. He shared a look with Hermione and although she gave him a brief smile, her eyes were sad.  
  
"Now that none of us are infected, what happens next?" Ron asked.  
  
"We go back to the way things were before," Hermione answered.  
  
"Really?" Ron was shocked she was so willing to forgive him and Harry but he would make it up to her.  
  
"I meant before the three of us got together," she added.  
  
That's why she didn't look as happy as Ron and me, Harry thought. No matter what happened this was going to be the decision she came up with.  
  
"You're really breaking up with us then?" Ron said, though he knew it was unnecessary. Hermione had already made up her mind.  
  
"I love you both but I can't be with either of you right now," she said, fighting back tears. "I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen, but it did and it could have turned out so much worse. I need to be able to trust you again."  
  
"What about our friendship?" Harry said, feeling his own voice cracking.  
  
"I know it will be difficult, even awkward, in the beginning but I want all of us to still be friends. That was the one thing that was never supposed to change when we got involved. Our friendship was always supposed to come first." At this point she wasn't looking at Harry or Ron because this was already a hard enough choice for her to make. She didn't want to become this huge emotional wreck, crying and sobbing. Then the boys would likely comfort her and as much as she wanted that, she couldn't let it happen. She needed to be away from them physically for a while.  
  
"If you want to continue being with each other, I'm okay with that," she told them. She already knew she would be jealous if they did but it wouldn't be fair to ask them to stop seeing each other. She just hoped they would be smarter about it this time. "I wouldn't ask you to stop or wait for me because I don't know when or if I'll be ready again."  
  
She was half expecting Ron to fight with her about even this  protest to try and get her to change her mind, but he was as silent as Harry.  
  
Before Hermione could begin to second-guess her decision, she left the boys and locked herself in her private bathroom. She didn't know if they had left or not because she had put up a silencing charm to keep them from hearing her loud sobs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Once Harry's three-day suspension was over, he had left Gryffindor to go for a walk and clear his head. He was wearing his invisibility cloak so he wouldn't have to deal with more crude stares from anyone he passed by. He didn't care what anyone thought about him or Ron or Hermione. He had no desire to try and get a bunch of hypocritical bigots who had been judging him since day one to like him.  
  
"Out for an evening stroll, Harry?"  
  
Harry froze. He hadn't realized he'd been making so much noise dragging his feet, but he wasn't sorry he'd been discovered since it was by Lupin. He pulled his invisibility cloak off so his former professor could see him.  
  
"Your dad used to do the same thing when he was trying to get away from prying eyes."  
  
I'm sure it wasn't for the same reason, but Harry kept that to himself.  
  
"I have some news you'll want to here," Lupin said to him.  
  
Harry's eyes perked up. He had gotten so used to seeing Lupin around the castle on occasion, doing work for the Order that he had almost forgotten he was still gathering information about the horcruxes.  
  
He allowed Lupin to steer him into an empty classroom and shield the room to keep anyone from eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
Harry waited as patiently as he could for Lupin to speak. He wouldn't have taken all these extra precautions unless he had something important to reveal.  
  
"I believe I've tracked down Helga Hufflepuff's cup," Lupin started. "I don't know the exact location but from what information I've been able to gather from my contacts it's supposedly hidden in Ireland. From what you've described to me about the locket, it seems to be in a similar place. A cave in the middle of nowhere."  
  
Harry couldn't believe this, and for the first time in days his mind was not preoccupied with thoughts of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry, I know you want to go after it, but I'm hoping you'll stay here another two weeks. If it's like where you went with Dumbledore last year, there's going to be Inferi there. I know Incedio works on them but Tonks and I can teach you other more permanent ways of dealing with them."  
  
"Two weeks?" Harry echoed. That seemed like forever, but he had already waited so long what was another fourteen days?  
  
"Two weeks is all I ask, and I'll do everything I can to help you prepare in that time. I assume you'll be taking Ron and Hermione with you?"  
  
Harry didn't answer him. With everything that happened he wasn't sure if they would still want to, especially Hermione.  
  
Lupin cleared his throat. "I heard from Tonks there's some very interesting stories going on about the three of you."  
  
"I'm sure whatever you've heard, it's all true," Harry said. It was pointless to lie anymore when everyone else already knew.  
  
Lupin didn't look exactly shocked by his admission. He had probably noticed certain things on his own and recognized their friendship as something much deeper.  
  
"Harry, if there's anything you want to talk about it, I'd be more than willing to listen," said Lupin.  
  
Harry didn't know why at first, but he started to tell Lupin everything from his relationship with Ron and Hermione to the separate relationship with Ron they had kept hidden. He even worked up the courage to tell his professor about the potion Hermione had forced them all to take because he and Ron hadn't used any protection when they were together. It felt better than he had thought it would to talk about it. It wasn't that he couldn't talk to Ron, but Lupin was an impartial party. He wouldn't get angry like Ron or make his decisions based on emotions since he was removed from the trio. Harry did feel quite a bit embarrassed when he was done and all that he had revealed, in no specific details of course, but it was awkward all the same to look Lupin in the eye afterwards.  
  
"How is it working just being friends again?" Lupin asked him.  
  
"It's all right with Ron," he said with a shrug. "It's a little uncomfortable but we're getting along pretty well."  
  
"And Hermione?"  
  
"I know what she said about us all being friends again, but I get the feeling that's not what she wants."  
  
"It's perfectly understandable that she would want some space after what you three have gone through."  
  
"And Ron and I will give her that, but why can't we still be friends at the same time? I'm not expecting her to just get over what happened but she's not the only one who's feeling like shit." He glanced at Lupin, but he took no notice of his swearing. "We always worked through things together in the past, but how are we supposed to do that now when she barely says a word to us?"  
  
"Have you talked to Hermione about how you feel?"  
  
"No. I don't want her to think I'm trying to make her feel guilty because that's not it."  
  
Lupin looked thoughtful. "Based on what you've told me it would seem that withholding the truth is what got you into this mess in the first place. You should be honest with Hermione. That's the first step to working things out."  
  
Lupin made it sound so logical and simple but Harry didn't know if he could do that. But if Hermione was going to start trusting him again, he needed to be honest with her and himself for that matter.  
  
"What about Ron?"  
  
Harry's face flushed. "What about him?"  
  
"Hermione did give you her permission for you to continue seeing each other. Are you going to do anything about that?"  
  
Even after telling Lupin everything had it wasn't any easier to talk about his relationship with Ron, no matter how at ease his professor seemed to be discussing the matter. "Er... well, I'd like to but..." He trailed off, looking down at his trainers.  
  
"You're worried Hermione wasn't sincere when she said the two of you should continue your relationship?" Lupin said insightfully.  
  
"That's part of it," Harry replied nodding. The other part of it was he would feel guilty and he was sure Ron would as well because Hermione would be alone and miserable while they were happily continuing their relationship.  
  
"Harry, this is why you need to talk to Hermione and Ron. Ignoring your feelings won't make them go away. They'll just get worse and before you know it you're destroying what's left of your friendship because you're miserable and unhappy with the way things are." Lupin gave him a sympathetic look. "Love is never an easy thing, Harry. You have to work hard for what you want. But if it's what you really want, in the end it's worth it."  
  
Harry was starting to fall under the cynical thinking that love wasn't all it was cracked up to be. The three of them had said I love you plenty of times, and it wasn't as if Harry had said it and didn't mean it, but now he really felt what the other side of it was like. It was raw and painful and it made his heart ache. He felt hollow inside and like nothing would ever be enough fill the void in his chest. He would have gladly taken the excruciating burning of his scar over this. If this was love he wanted nothing more than to be rid of the feeling forever.


	23. Chapter Twenty-three

Harry's suspension may have been over but he still had to miss Quidditch practice on Saturday. But McGonagall never said he couldn't come out to the pitch and watch  and bellow instructions to Ginny from time to time.  
  
He hadn't wasted any time in looking for a new Keeper. With Ron gone and himself temporarily unavailable, Ginny was now the most senior player on the team. He had entrusted her with running the tryouts for the new Keeper, and if everything worked out she would be the new captain in two week's time.  
  
They had worked out some strategies together and had spread the word through Gryffindor Tower that they were holding tryouts for a new Keeper on Saturday. Harry was starting to wonder why he had even bothered. There wasn't a decent one in the lot. He tried reminding himself that it had taken Ron a while before developing into a stellar Keeper but even Ron had looked better than most of these at his first tryout. He had almost told Ginny she should start looking for a new Seeker as well but that would have been giving too much away, especially when he had not yet discussed his plans to leave with his friends.  
  
When Ginny called the practice, Harry hung his head in his hands. He was even more positive now that they had no shot at winning the House Cup. It was almost humorous, he was worrying over something he would not even be around to see.  
  
Ginny wasn't Harry so she didn't keep them around for a long post-practice recap. She just told those who had come to tryout that they would post who had made Keeper in the common room on Monday.  
  
Ginny joined Harry in the stands afterwards, saying, "If I thought it was that bad from my position you must have had an even horrible view down here."  
  
"That's because it was horrible," he moaned, lifting his head to look at her.  
  
"I'll admit it doesn't look good but it's not as though Gryffindor hasn't triumphed over similar things in the past. In your fifth year, Umbridge gave you and the twins a lifetime ban from Quidditch and we still managed to win the House Cup."  
  
"That was a bit different. You did have an amazing replacement Seeker," he said and she blushed at the compliment. "And once Ron gained some confidence and stopped listening to the Slytherins he did all right as well."  
  
"Harry, we'll figure something out," she said optimistically.  
  
He wondered how optimistic she would be once he was gone. "Can't we just play without a Keeper?"  
  
"No, we can't and you know that."  
  
Harry sighed and looked off in the direction of the locker rooms. Dean Thomas was standing by the doors watching them. "I think your boyfriend is waiting for you. Wouldn't want him to get jealous now, would you?"  
  
"Dean already knows you're not a threat, Harry."  
  
"Oh right, how could I forget. I've completely switched teams according to everyone in this school," he said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Harry, that's not what I meant."  
  
He knew that. He was just frustrated and fed up with everything. When the rumours of him and Ron had first gotten loose, he'd given Darch and Hostick, the team's Beaters, twenty running laps around the pitch for a derogatory comment they made. He then let the rest of them know if anyone had a problem with him or Ron they could quit the team. After that, the looks and whispering had been minimal. As captain, Harry was glad to see he still had their respect, even that of Darch and Hostick.  
  
"Do you want me to help you make a decision?" Ginny asked him. "We could meet up in the common room later.  
  
"Sounds good," he replied. He might be the Captain but he had only watched the practice from a distance. Ginny had witnessed everything close up and he valued whatever insight she could offer. It would also give her some practice making team decisions, not that she probably needed any coaching in that area.  
  
Ginny left to go meet up with Dean then, and not knowing what else to do Harry went back to the castle. Ron was probably waiting for a full report on the tryouts anyways.  
  
Ron still had a week to go in his suspension and contrary to the Hogwarts rumour mill he and Ron had not spent the three days Harry was suspended shagging or doing anything remotely physical. They talked and focused on school for the most part, neither of them willing to broach the subject that had suddenly become taboo between them again.  
  
When Harry made it up to the seventh year boys' dorm, he would have been surprised to see Ron sitting on his bed doing homework on a Saturday afternoon if he had not been like that all week. But when Ron saw him walk in and the long face he was wearing, he stopped what he was working on.  
  
"Blimey, Harry, it must have been bad if you look like that," Ron noted.  
  
"No, believe me it was much worse," Harry said in a deadpan voice. He sat on his bed, wringing his hands through his hair yet again.  
  
"Why don't you move Ginny to Keeper?" Ron suggested. "She's played the position pretty well when we used to scrimmage at The Burrow. It would be a lot easier to find a Chaser because even if that person isn't the best there's still two more of them on the team."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Ginny's the best Chaser we've got. If I move her that's just going to make us weak in two areas instead of one."  
  
"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Ron said, though he didn't sound as confident as his sister had.  
  
Ron stood up and began going through the stack of books on his dresser. Since he wasn't allowed to leave the dorm, McGonagall had selected what texts he would need for his essays and had them sent directly to his room.  
  
"I think that's the most books you've ever had up here," Harry remarked.  
  
"Yeah, well, McGonagall likes to be thorough just like Hermione."  
  
At the mention of their friend's name, Harry realized he had been putting off yet another thing. He had not followed through on Lupin's advice and talked to Hermione. He just kept putting it off, but things weren't getting any better between them so he figured he might as well tell her what he was feeling. Once he did that maybe he would feel less guilty about the thoughts he was having about Ron.  
  
"Have you given any thought to what Hermione said about us?" Harry blurted out suddenly.  
  
Ron gave up on searching through the library books. "A little," he admitted, blushing. "But I haven't said anything because, I dunno, it would be weird."  
  
Harry laughed, clearly not the response Ron was expecting. "You think it would be weird now if we got together? Then what was all that talk before about how weird it was?"  
  
"Come on, Harry, you know what I mean," Ron said, facing his dresser. "It was different before. Yeah, it was you and me but we always went back to Hermione. In the end, it was the three of us."  
  
"You're worried people are going to think you're gay if it's just the two of us?" He hated to disappoint Ron but a good majority of the school already thought that and how they had just been using Hermione to cover up the sexual identity crisis.  
  
"No, I don't really care what people say anymore. I mean, we've already heard the worse, so what's left?"  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Harry got off the bed and approached Ron. "I know you're worried about how Hermione will react because I've been thinking the same thing, but she did give us her blessing."  
  
Ron snorted, thinking back on the conversation. "I wouldn't exactly call that a blessing."  
  
"Hermione may decide she never wants to be with either of us again, so we need to deal with that." Harry's interpretation of dealing was pressing up against Ron's backside.  
  
Ron let out a low, almost inaudible moan. It had been weeks since he'd felt Harry's body pressed up against him like that. Then when Harry started to grind his crotch against his arse he was lost.  
  
"If you're really having doubts about this, we don't have pursue anything," said Harry leaning in close to his ear.  
  
Ron growled in frustration. Harry really was a wanker  an incredibly sneaky one at that. Of course he'd wait to use a line like that until his rock hard cock was pressing against his arse cheeks.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron gave Harry the only answer he could. He turned his head over his shoulder and crushed his mouth against Harry's. When Harry tried to turn him around, Ron broke the kiss to say, "No, stay like that." So Harry kept rocking his hips against him from behind. It was difficult for them to maintain the kiss when they were both breathing so heavily, so Ron settled for Harry necking him from behind and he tangled his fingers in Harry's thick, messy hair. Ron's trousers were becoming unbearably tight, so he wanted to ask Harry if they could move to the loo so they could do this properly.  
  
"Oh my god!" A feminine voice shrieked from the doorway.  
  
"Fuck, Ginny, don't you knock?" Ron shouted at her as he and Harry sprang apart.  
  
"Don't you know how to close a door?" She shot back. "No wonder Hermione caught you two. You're not very discreet."  
  
"What do you want?" Ron all but shouted on her. It was bad enough having any random person walk in on them but to have his baby sister catch him and Harry doing much more than an innocent snog was too much to bear.  
  
"Well I thought you and Harry would be talking about the Quidditch tryouts and that I'd join in, but I can see you had other things on your mind."  
  
Both boys had grabbed pillows and put them on their laps to hide their erections from the youngest Weasley.  
  
"Ginny, can you come back later?" Ron said, trying to hide his aggravation at being interrupted from the first private moment he'd had with Harry in almost a month.  
  
"I'll make sure to knock and close my eyes next time," she said and walked out of the room.  
  
"Shit, that was embarrassing," Ron said, falling onto his back on the bed.  
  
"She's right though. We should be more careful," said Harry.  
  
Ron thought of saying that it was his fault Ginny had caught them both in that position, but he didn't want to start a fight with Harry. He'd already picked enough of those with Hermione lately.  
  
"It's probably a good thing she walked in on us," Harry said, though he was still greatly embarrassed. "Things might have gone too far and after what we went through, we need to be smarter this time."  
  
"That preventative potion that Hermione was talking about?" Ron said, catching on.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know how complicated it is to make though, and neither one of us is very good at potions."  
  
"What other options do we have?"  
  
"We could use condoms," Harry suggested.  
  
Ron sat up, a look of bewilderment on his face. "What are those?"  
  
"Well, it's a muggle device bloke's where when they shag to prevent pregnancy and other diseases. It's like a rubber  "  
  
"No way am I wearing some barmy muggle rubber thing on my cock," Ron said adamantly. "I'd rather never shag again."  
  
"Fine. We do the potion then." If Ron was going to be that much against using condoms there was no point in pushing the subject. They would just have to be extra careful in brewing the preventative potion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, can I sit here?"  
  
Hermione looked up from her breakfast to see Harry standing in front of her. "Of course you can. Harry, you don't have to ask something like that. We're still friends, remember?"  
  
He didn't say anything because he knew whatever came out of his mouth would be less than convincing.  
  
"Ginny said the tryouts didn't go so well."  
  
"I'll figure something out," he said, repeating Ron's earlier words. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He couldn't put this off any longer, especially now that it seemed he and Ron would continue their relationship. "Can we talk?"  
  
"I thought that's what we were doing."  
  
She sounded a bit flirty but Harry was sure it was just his mind playing tricks on him. "It's a lot more serious than Quidditch talk." As he said it, Hermione's face grew more serious as she waited for him to continue. "I hate the way things are between us and I know it's largely my fault and Ron's but I wish things were different. I've tried to make the just friends again thing work, but I can't. I'll never be able to see you as just my best friend because I'm in love with you. I'm not saying any of this to pressure you into taking me back or make you feel guilty, I just needed to be honest with you about what I'm feeling."  
  
Hermione hadn't said anything yet, but she hadn't run off either. Then her eyes changed and Harry thought she might start crying right there in the middle of the Great Hall.  
  
"It's so hard for me to just see you as a friend as well after everything we've done and been through. I want you and Ron but I can't," she said her voice breaking up.  
  
"Why can't you?" So maybe he was pressuring her a little now but now that they had opened up to each other, it was so hard not to think about leaning across the table just a bit further and snogging her senseless.  
  
"I told you, I need to be alone right now."  
  
"So it's all or nothing then?" He said, with more bitterness than intended.  
  
"It looks that way," she said, her eyes meeting his. "I'm sorry, Harry, but all I can give you right now is friendship."  
  
What had possessed him to think she would want something more after what he and Ron had done? "There's something else I need to talk to you about. It's about me and Ron."  
  
Hermione had prepared herself for this. "You're going to start seeing each other again." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Yes, we've talked about it, but we both agreed we'd only do something if you were really okay with it."  
  
"Harry, I wouldn't have told you what I did if I wasn't."  
  
He didn't believe her and the look on his face told her that.  
  
"All right, I'm not exactly thrilled about it," she admitted finally, "but I can't expect you both to stop just because I need a break. I want you and Ron to be happy." Even if I'm miserable, she added to herself.  
  
He still didn't completely believe her but at least she had been truthful about how she would feel knowing they were together.  
  
Harry didn't have anything else to add after that, so he helped himself to some toast and they didn't speak about it again.


	24. Chapter Twenty-four

Probably what surprised Harry the most was how much more at ease he was around Hermione after talking to her. She had even left the sanctuary of her room on occasion, like she had on that night to sit in the common room with him and Ron.  
  
Harry figured now that they had both put their feelings out there, it was easier for them to act like themselves instead of pretending everything was fine. It didn't mean everything was perfect or just the three of them sitting together wasn't still hard, but Harry had put his feelings out there and it would be up to Hermione to make the next move. He didn't talk to Hermione again about getting back together but he still thought about it. But with the knowledge that he would be leaving soon and still hadn't told his friends about the information Lupin had given him, he was using that as an excuse to distract himself from thinking about her too much.  
  
Harry would be the first to admit that things weren't back to normal for the trio, but he supposed this was as close to normal as they would ever get, at least for a while. He didn't know if Ron had talked to her separately, but it was fine with Harry if he had. Deception had gotten them nowhere before.  
  
"I must say, I'm impressed, Ron," Hermione complimented him after he answered correctly a string of questions likely to show up on the N.E.W.T.s. "You really have been studying."  
  
"Yeah, well, without Quidditch I've got nothing but time on my hands. At least if I do well on my N.E.W.T.s my mum might forgive me enough to only ground me for the summer and not my entire life," he said glumly. To his astonishment he had only received one howler from his mum, and fortunately since he had been confined to his dorm it had gone off without any of his roommates around.  
  
"Ron don't be silly. You won't be living at The Burrow for the rest of your life," Hermione said in an attempt to cheer him up.  
  
This was almost too weird for Harry. Hermione and Ron were being cordial with one another and it wasn't forced or awkward either. Maybe they were both feeling guilty about some of the things they said and this was there way of resolving it without actually having to come out and say I'm sorry. Harry resisted the urge to shake his head. He would never figure out how their friendship worked and it gave him a headache just to try.  
  
He was about to tell them about the Horcrux Lupin had found when Colin Creevy entered the portrait hole and when he spotted the trio he quickly looked in the other direction and hurried over to where a group of sixth years were sitting.  
  
"Poor bloke," Ron said, thinking of all the times over the years Harry had to all but tell Colin to go away because he wouldn't stop talking. "I guess he doesn't want to be around you anymore now that you're off the market."  
  
"Ron, shut up," Harry said, punching him in the arm. It was the first real joke they'd shared about their relationship that didn't have any anger or bitterness behind it. "From the way Ginny talks it sounds like Loony Lovegood is still interested in you. She doesn't care which way you swing."  
  
"Oh honestly, you two are disgusting," Hermione scolded, but she was smiling as she said it.  
  
This was definitely a positive sign that things were finally starting to turn in the right direction for the three of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
By Friday night, Harry and Ron were on edge thanks to Hermione. She had a near mental breakdown over her Arithmancy assignment, saying she couldn't remember some numeric form that the boys had never heard of. She went and locked herself in her room for the rest of the night and based on their prior experience with Hermione when she got in moods like that, Harry and Ron knew the best thing they could do was leave her alone. Hermione's problem was that she was over studying, but they would rather face an army of Death Eaters than say that to Hermione's face.  
  
That was what led them to decide spending some time alone in the Room of Requirement. If anything, Ron just wanted to fool around a bit to relieve some of the stress he was feeling.  
  
The Room of Requirement looked like almost an exact replica of the Gryffindor common room in almost every detail. The only major difference was in addition to the comfy sofa and chair there was also a bed.  
  
They spent the first minute or so just standing around, before Ron finally said, "This is stupid."  
  
Harry let out a short, nervous laugh. "It's not as if we haven't been in here before together."  
  
"Right," Ron agreed. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
Harry felt like an idiot. They'd never been this nervous in any of their previous encounters, except for over the Christmas break where they had really touched each other for the first time. But it felt different now. There would be no more going to Hermione afterwards or convincing themselves that they were just messing around. It felt more real now and that's what scared Harry. He suspected it was the same for Ron as well.  
  
"Let's just snog and see where it leads," Harry suggested. There was no sense in doing more if they were too nervous to do so.  
  
They moved closer to each other and Harry initiated the kiss. It was passionate but not rough because Harry was trying to gauge what Ron wanted. When Ron kissed him back with fervor, Harry opened his mouth enough to allow Ron's tongue to thrust against his own. They tangled their hands through each other's hair, and they both broke the kiss to gasp at the sensation of feeling their cocks rubbing against each other through their trousers for the first in weeks.  
  
"I think we've moved past simple snogging," said Ron, his breathing heavy as he continued to grind his crotch against Harry's.  
  
"Do you want to get out of these clothes then?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They undressed quickly, both silently agreeing to keep their boxers on.  
  
They had finished brewing the preventative potion days ago. It didn't mean they had to shag, but they wanted to be prepared just in case. Both boys had taken it and it would be good for three months before they'd have to brew another batch and take it again. It had tasted completely foul, which led Harry to believe they had brewed it right. No potion he had ever drunk tasted anywhere remotely decent.  
  
Ron didn't ask what was next. He put his mouth on Harry's neck, alternating between kissing and using his teeth. Harry didn't worry about telling him not to leave a mark. Everyone in school was going to talk no matter what, so what was the point in hiding?  
  
For Ron, it felt even better then before to be pressed full against Harry, now that there was nothing more than the thin material of their boxers separating their straining cocks from each other. He stopped nipping at Harry's neck when he felt Harry reach below the waistband of his boxers and wrap his fingers around his shaft. He groaned, bucking his hips towards Harry's hand.  
  
Then Harry gripped him tighter and began pumping his weeping cock with his hand, forcing Ron to say, "if you keep that up I'm not going to last long." It had been far too long since they'd done anything sexual together, that he was sure he wouldn't be able to take much more of the stimulation Harry was giving him.  
  
Harry took his hand away saying, "I want to be inside you, Ron."  
  
Ron was glad Harry had taken his hand away, otherwise he really would have cum on the spot hearing him say that.  
  
"Where?" Harry asked him, pulling down Ron's boxers followed by his own.  
  
"By the sofa," Ron answered.  
  
It was near the bed, so they moved over to it. Ron gripped the sofa arm as he felt Harry positioning himself behind him. Ron gritted his teeth and grunted as Harry worked his cock inside him.  
  
"Fuck, Harry, move," Ron gasped, when Harry just seemed to have stopped moving like he was waiting for Ron to adjust to his size.  
  
Harry obliged and soon they were hearing the familiar sound of skin slapping against skin as Harry plunged his cock inside him again and again, burying himself deeper with every thrust. Harry grabbed Ron's rock hard shaft and began to pump him in time with his own thrusts. It was a rule they'd come up with that whoever was doing the actual shagging had to take care of the other person's cock for them. It just made the experience all the more intense by having someone other than themselves jerking them off.  
  
Harry came with a yell, burying his face against Ron's hair. After feeling Harry's cock twitching and spasming inside him that did it for Ron and he came as well.  
  
"Bed," Ron panted when his climax was over.  
  
With both their knees weak, they collapsed onto the bed, and Ron was grateful they hadn't done it farther away. He and Harry were spent, so they spent several minutes just lying there staring at the ceiling.  
  
"If we keep doing this, I may actually be able to concentrate better when I'm studying," Ron said.  
  
Again, Harry wanted to tell him about the Horcrux but he didn't. He should probably tell his friends together, and preferably before Hermione had a nervous breakdown from studying.  
  
"We have to tell Hermione this time," Ron said, rolling on his side to face Harry. "I know she said we could but I don't feel right about this if we don't say something to her. It'll be like we're sneaking around all over again."  
  
"I've already talked to her."  
  
Ron's mouth fell open. "You have?"  
  
"I needed to get some things off my chest and while I was doing that I asked her if it would be a problem for you and me to pick up where we left off. She said she would be a bit jealous but she understands. It was her suggestion after all."  
  
Ron couldn't believe Harry had done that. They had expended so much effort hiding their relationship from Hermione before and yet Harry had thought nothing of asking her if she was all right with them continuing to shag. "How long ago was that?"  
  
"A week ago, I guess."  
  
"So she thinks we've been shagging all this time?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"We could make her feel better and tell her this was the first time."  
  
"If she wants to know anything she'll ask. I don't think we should go volunteering information," Harry said to him.  
  
Ron figured that was just as well. Hermione was already feeling left out as it was. There was no sense rubbing it in her face. But just because Harry and he would act the same as they always had in front of her, didn't mean they couldn't enjoy the time they spent together. Harry was apparently thinking the same thing because he fisted his fingers through his hair as Ron kissed his way down his chest and abdomen...


	25. Chapter Twenty-five

Hermione and Ron said nothing about all the extra hours Harry was spending training with Tonks and now with Remus as well. Hermione, did however, comment on the fact that he barely seemed to be studying or finishing his homework at all. Harry pretended not to hear her every time she said that.  
  
He was only a few days away from the two-week deadline Remus had given him. After that he would be free to leave Hogwarts and pursue Helga Hufflepuff's cup in Ireland. He still had to tell Ron and Hermione and knew he couldn't put it off any longer.  
  
So that night he had asked Hermione if he could speak with her and Ron privately up in her room. He looked so serious she didn't think there were any ulterior motives behind his asking, especially when Ron looked just as puzzled as to what he wanted to talk to them about.  
  
Hermione chose to sit at her desk on Ron on her bed, while Harry remained standing. Both of them were watching him with expectant eyes, wanting to know what was with all the secrecy.  
  
"Remus thinks he's found where Helga Hufflepuff's cup is. It's in a cave somewhere in Ireland. I'm leaving to go after it at the end of the week." That was all he said about it. There was no need to be overly dramatic about it or anything like that.  
  
"Is that why you've been training non-stop with Tonks for the last week?" Hermione spoke up first.  
  
Harry nodded. "Remus has been helping as well.  
  
"Ireland, huh?" Said Ron, sounding like he was thinking it over.  
  
"I know you both said you would come with me but I'm not expecting you to, and I'm not going to ask you to either. Voldemort is my problem so I should be doing this alone anyways."  
  
"We're going with you, Harry," said Hermione in her most determined voice. "Nothing's changed since last year when we first told you we would follow you no matter what you decided."  
  
Harry was moved by her words, but he said, "What about the N.E.W.T.s?"  
  
"I told you I can take them any time I want at the Ministry education testing facility. Destroying the last Horcruxes are more important than some advanced wizarding tests."  
  
Ron looked scandalized. "I never thought I would hear you say something else was more important than school," he said, but he was teasing for the most part.  
  
"As long as you both understand all the risks involved," said Harry, his tone serious. "I don't know what we're going to come up against. It's going to be more dangerous than anything we've ever done before."  
  
"As long as we don't have to deal with any giant spiders, I think I'll be fine," remarked Ron.  
  
"What about the other Horcrux we still need to track down?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Lupin is still looking for any relics belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw," Harry told them. "Hopefully, by the time we destroy the cup he'll have found the next horcrux. Once that's destroyed, we go after Voldemort's snake Nagini, and then I go after Voldemort myself."  
  
Even Hermione didn't speak right away. It was almost difficult to comprehend that there finally seemed to be an end to the war in sight, even though it could still take many months for that to happen.  
  
"Are we telling anyone we're leaving?" Ron said.  
  
"Lupin will know where we're going, but he won't tell that to anyone. He's going to tell McGonagall we're leaving to complete a mission Dumbledore started last year. She already knows there's something going on because she tried to get me to tell her at the end of last year where I had gone with Dumbledore the night he died." Harry looked at each of his friend's in turn. "For our safety as much as your parents, we can't tell them anything about where we're going or what we're going to do, but Lupin said if you want to right a letter to them just explaining that we had to leave he'd deliver them for you."  
  
"My mum's going to have kittens when she finds out," said Ron.  
  
"It's what we have to do," said Harry, his jaw set. "If we save the wizarding world your mum will forgive you." He didn't think it was necessary to add that if they failed, the wizarding world they knew would cease to exist.  
  
"When do we leave?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Saturday morning. We'll leave while everyone's still asleep."  
  
"There's just one problem with that, Harry," said Hermione. "We can't just sneak out of the castle with all the Aurors patrolling around. Even the secret passageway leading into Honeydukes has been cut off."  
  
"That won't be a problem," Harry assured them. "We're going to travel by floo to Grimmauld Place using the fireplace in the common room. Lupin has already got McGonagall to agree to put the common room grate into the system for a five minute window on Saturday."  
  
Hermione was stunned. "And Professor McGonagall just agreed to doing that even though Lupin can't tell her what we're up to?"  
  
"McGonagall is in the Order and she knows how bad things are getting out there," Harry said to her. "If things continue the way they are Hogwarts will close at the end of the year indefinitely or until Voldemort is stopped. I guess she believes there's something the three of us can do about it since despite the Ministry's best efforts, they've done little to reduce Death Eater activity."  
  
Hermione and Ron didn't ask any more questions after that and Harry had no more information to give them. Harry figured he and Ron would go back to their dorm then, when Hermione asked them something neither one of them were expecting.  
  
"Do you want to spend the night here?" What had possessed her to say that? And now the boys were looking at her completely at a loss for how to respond. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have  "  
  
"No, we want to," Ron said before Harry could speak.  
  
"Yes, we want to stay here with you," Harry said at last, his green eyes never leaving hers.  
  
Since Ron was already on the bed, Hermione and Harry climbed in from the other side, allowing Hermione take up what had once been her customary spot between them. They stayed on top of the covers but Harry pulled the comforter folded at the bottom of her bed up over them. It was much less intimate since they were still in their regular clothes and not their pajamas.  
  
The boys rolled onto their sides so they weren't facing her. They kept some space between themselves and Hermione so they weren't touching.  
  
Just when Hermione was starting think she wasn't going to get any sleep that night, her eyes felt heavy and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
It had started off with some innocent snogging and touches, or as innocent as it could be when three people were involved. The touches were tentative and no hands strayed underneath any clothing. They had been doing this every night since Hermione had asked them to stay with her, and now that they were leaving Hogwarts first thing in the morning their touches and kisses had become more frantic. After that night, everything was going to change and they would very likely find themselves in some highly dangerous situations for the next little while.  
  
They were still figuring out how far to take things, when Hermione fell back onto her bed with the boys landing on either side of her.  
  
"We don't have to do anything," Harry said, trying to keep from pressing against her too much so she wouldn't feel his erection. Though by now the bulges in his and Ron's trousers were all too obvious.  
  
"I'll tell you when I want you to stop," she said, speaking to the both of them.  
  
They took it further after that. Harry and Ron tossed their shirts on the floor. Then Ron pushed up Hermione's shirt to around her midriff and began trailing kisses all over her lower stomach and naval. Harry stayed up near her face, kissing her hungrily and relishing the feel of Hermione threading one hand through his hair while her other one tangled itself in Ron's.  
  
Though this well explored territory, Harry only gently grazed the sides of her breasts, hearing her breath hitch as he did so.  
  
He moved his mouth away from hers saying, "Is this okay?"  
  
She nodded. "You can touch them, Harry."  
  
Harry slowly moved his hands from the sides to the front of her breasts and started kneading them through her shirt. She moaned into his mouth and squirmed under his touch, as well as from the way Ron was now caressing the inside of her thigh.  
  
When she sat up suddenly, both Harry and Ron halted in their movements, thinking Hermione was going to tell them to stop. But all she wanted to do was pull her top up over her head.  
  
When she reached back to undo her bra, Harry said in a cheeky voice, "I can get that for you." He kissed her shoulder and then with expert hands unhooked her bra.  
  
"You're always so helpful, Harry," Ron said with a smirk.  
  
"I do what I can," he replied, sliding the straps down before removing her bra completely.  
  
The way the boys were ogling her chest, erased any remaining doubts Hermione had that they were only interested in each other. She noticed however, that Harry and Ron had taken great care not to touch in front of her. She didn't know if they were doing that to prove something to her but she didn't want them to feel like they had to act any differently when they were with her. The reason it had worked so well for them before was because they had just been themselves. She didn't want that to be any different now.  
  
"It's all right, you can touch each other. I don't mind," she said to them.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other dubiously. They were trying to make this about Hermione and not get caught up in themselves. They already had several opportunities to be by themselves in the last few days but this was their first time with Hermione in almost two months  
  
"Really, it's okay," she said when they hesitated. "We're all in this together, aren't we?"  
  
The boys responded to this by leaning over Hermione's body to kiss. It was different from the other few times she had witnessed them kiss because now she knew exactly what it meant.  
  
"I didn't say you had to leave me out," she said, teasing.  
  
With matching mischievous grins, Harry and Ron pulled apart. Ron attacked her lips with a rough kiss, while Harry used his mouth to lavish her breasts. Ron tore his mouth away from Hermione's to join Harry in suckling and squeezing her breasts. Hermione's back arched off the bed when she felt Ron's mouth join Harry's in pleasuring her. Every so often when the boys mouths would come close enough together they would exchange a deep kiss before going back to work on Hermione's breasts and nipples.  
  
Harry slid a hand down to rest on the opening of her jeans. "Can I  ?"  
  
"Yes," she moaned as Ron's fingers pinched and tweaked her nipple.  
  
Harry undid her jeans and slid them down her legs. When they bunched up around her ankles he yanked them off completely, making Hermione giggle. But when he slid his fingers underneath her knickers she did anything but giggle. He made buck against his hand and when he slipped a finger inside her she cried out his name.  
  
"I'm here too, you know," Ron said, though he sounded more amused than jealous.  
  
She leaned down to give him a quick kiss before arching her head back as Harry increased the pace at which he was finger fucking her. As good as it felt she wanted to come inside one of them.  
  
"Harry, stop. I want you inside me."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," she said, and they heard the desperation in her tone.  
  
Harry smirked. He and Ron had driven her so close to the edge, she was aching for release and just wanted one of them to bring her there. "Ron, you want to go first?" They hadn't talked about both of them getting a turn but Hermione didn't correct him.  
  
Ron wasn't about to say no, or protest that Harry should get to go first since he was already down there. He was already removing his trousers the second Harry finished speaking.  
  
When he got down to his boxers, Harry said, "Let me help you with that."  
  
Harry assisted him in more ways than one. Ron was already fully hard but Harry stroked his shaft anyways as he removed his boxers. Harry thought about going down on him but Hermione was waiting, so he gave Ron's dick one last tug before letting go.  
  
Ron situated himself over Hermione's body. It had been awhile since he'd done this but the head of his cock found her entrance and he slid into her. They both cried out, but Ron didn't start to move right away, even though it was killing him to do nothing. He wanted to give Hermione a chance to adjust to him. She was much tighter than the last time they'd been together, but he saw that as a good thing. It meant she hadn't been with anyone else since ending things with him and Harry.  
  
Hermione tentatively pushed her hips up against his, eliciting a groan from him. Ron was going to tell her not to do that again unless she was sure because he couldn't hold back much longer, when she moved her hips with more confidence the next time. Ron took that as permission and began thrusting into her. He gave her teasing thrusts at first, hearing her groans of frustration before changing speeds and thrusting into her hard. Hermione grabbed his arse, allowing Ron to bury himself deep inside her.  
  
When Ron came yelling out her name, Hermione wasn't far behind him. Ron collapsed on top of her, his dick still buried inside her, nuzzling her neck. When he remembered how much heavier he was than her, he slipped out of her and rolled onto his back.  
  
Harry watched them, almost wishing he hadn't told Ron to go first. He had held himself back from touching either one of them. This was their first night back together after all and they wanted Hermione to be comfortable with them again.  
  
Hermione was looking at him now, so he said, "Do you want to?"  
  
She nodded, smiling at him.  
  
Harry had removed his trousers while they were shagging, but had left his boxers on. He groaned when she slipped her hand inside and stroked his hardened member. He didn't want to cum on her hand so he shucked his boxers and positioned himself over her body. Hermione guided him to her waiting cunt. He didn't tell her he could find his way inside her on his own because it had been so long since he had last felt her hand wrapped around his cock like that.  
  
Once he was inside her, he couldn't stop himself from thrusting a little. Hermione didn't seem to mind so he thrust deeper and faster. He flattened his body against hers with every thrust, feeling her hardened nipples pressing against his chest. He started fingering her clit making her buck and moan beneath him. Harry continued to pound into her, feeling his dick tense and knowing it wouldn't be long now.  
  
His eyes rolled back into his head when he climaxed, pumping his load inside her. The combined sensation of feeling Harry's dick explode inside her and the way he was madly rubbing her clit brought Hermione to orgasm as well.  
  
When they finished climaxing, Harry had the sense to fall onto the bed beside her instead of collapsing on top of her.  
  
Hermione was exhausted. She had forgotten how draining it was to be with the both of them. But it had been worth it as she felt the boys nestle up against her.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked them.  
  
Harry still had his watch on, but without his glasses on he couldn't read it, so he held it out for Ron to see.  
  
"It's almost eleven thirty," Ron answered.  
  
"Have you both finished packing?" She asked and they both responded affirmatively.  
  
"That means there's no getting rid of us before the morning," Ron said, pressing a kiss to her temple. "And even then you're not really getting rid of us since we're leaving together."  
  
"We should try and get some sleep because we have to get up at five," she said. There would be no debating or changing of the time because the fireplace downstairs would only be connected to the floo network for five minutes once six o'clock in the morning hit.  
  
They laid there together in her bed but none of them fell asleep quickly. Their minds were far too preoccupied with the thought they'd be leaving Hogwarts for good in a few hours time.


	26. Chapter Twenty-six

When Hermione's alarm went off at five fifteen, none of them complained or protested at the early hour they were being forced to get up at. They spoke very little as they hurried to get ready.  
  
The boys left Hermione in her room and quietly crept into their own dorm to change and wash up.  
  
As Harry was magicking his trunk down the stairs after Ron, he found it almost surreal to believe he would not be returning to Hogwarts again, at least not before he had taken care of what he needed to do. He was leaving the first place he had ever called home and the first place he ever felt like he really belonged. He knew what an affect leaving would have on him, which was why he had tried his best not to dwell too much on it before then.  
  
Before he could get too nostalgic, Hermione joined them in the common room with all her belongings.  
  
It was too early to tease, even for Ron, so he made no comment on how long it had taken Hermione to get ready, as it was already ten to six.  
  
"I'm going to miss it too," Hermione said suddenly, looking at the expression on Harry's face.  
  
Ron seriously hoped she wasn't about to start crying. If it was too early for teasing it was definitely too early for crying.  
  
Harry gave her a guarded smile. Hermione looked close enough to tears as it was that he didn't want this to turn into some sort of sob fest. This was where they had become friends. This was where they had saved Hermione from the troll in first year and outside in the Forbidden Forest was where he and Ron had followed the trail of spiders to learn more about the Chamber of Secrets. Hogwarts was where he had met Sirius for the first time and for a few brief hours was ecstatic he would be going to live with his godfather and would never have to see the Dursley's again. Those memories and many others Harry would always keep with him. The best and worst times of his life had happened inside these castle walls and he wouldn't trade them for anything.  
  
"I'm sure you'll come back here to teach one day," he said to Hermione after a moment.  
  
"Yeah, there always seems to be at least one position open in the fall," Ron commented.  
  
"We should stand by the fire," Harry said then. "It's almost time."  
  
They huddled together around the fireplace and once Harry's watch showed six o'clock, he grabbed his trunk and pulled it into the fireplace with him. He had left Hedwig with Lupin, just as Hermione had done with Crookshanks.  
  
Harry wanted to go first in case it didn't work. He didn't know how he would be able to warn Ron and Hermione if there was a problem, so he chose instead to focus on thinking that Professor McGonagall would have had no difficulties opening up a temporary floo connection with the fireplace at Phoenix Headquarters.  
  
He grabbed a fistful of floo powder out of the container Lupin had given and then handed it to Ron. He threw the powder down, saying loudly and clearly, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" Then he vanished in a large ball of green smoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The trio made it to Grimmauld Place without incident.  
  
Once they were safely there, Harry headed straight for the kitchen, which was where Lupin had left supplies for them to take with them.  
  
"Lupin really covered everything," Ron said impressed, looking at the open rucksacks on the table. Some of them were filled with food and water and there was also one with nothing but medical supplies inside.  
  
"I think you should carry this one," Ron said to Harry, indicating to the one with the medical supplies inside.  
  
"You better hope I won't need that," Harry said to him.  
  
"Is that the portkey?" Hermione asked, pointing to the broken set of muggle binoculars sitting in the middle of the table.  
  
Harry nodded. He hadn't even asked how Lupin had been able to acquire it. Out of country portkeys were illegal. You were supposed to apparate or arrive by floo powder or standard portkey to the Ministry run customs stations at the borders. From there you would enter whatever country you were heading to.  
  
"And that's going to take us right to Ireland?" Ron asked, looking skeptical.  
  
"It's supposed to. Remus doesn't know how accurate it will be but it should get us within forty miles of the cave we need to go to."  
  
"So basically the trip will only take us a few seconds?"  
  
Harry wasn't sure what he was getting at and the puzzlement showed on his face.  
  
"I'm just saying it's early still and we do have this entire house to ourselves. Lupin did say Moody has the Order stretched so thin nobody will probably show up here before the day after tomorrow."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Maybe you should have stayed at Hogwarts, Ron, if you can't go more than eight hours without shagging."  
  
Ron didn't appear offended by Harry's comment in the slightest. "It could be a very long time before either one of us sleeps in a warm bed again and considering what little sleep we got last night, I think we should stay here today."  
  
"We can cover a lot of ground in a day," Harry argued.  
  
"Harry, we've already waited months to go after this Horcrux, I don't think one more day is going to make a difference," Hermione spoke up.  
  
Harry just stared at her openly. She was siding with Ron? Hermione, the girl who had a schedule to keep track of all schedules, was willing to delay their timetable twenty-four hours just so they could spend a day alone together? Incredible. Since when had she adopted the same mindset as Ron?  
  
But he found it hard to disagree with either one of them. Even though they would be spending every day alone together, they would be in unfamiliar territory and may not get a chance to be intimate again for some time.  
  
"Why don't we grab a bed upstairs?" Ron suggested, seeing Harry's resolve face breaking.  
  
Harry followed his friends upstairs, convincing himself that if Hermione thought it was all right to put off their leaving for another day, then who was he to argue?  
  
The room he and Ron shared during their stays at Grimmauld Place was the first they came across so they went in there. There was only one bed in there now, but today that would not be a problem at all.  
  
Harry decided to close the bedroom door. Just because no one else was supposed to be there, didn't mean someone wouldn't suddenly show up. At least they would have some measure of privacy and warning this way.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked over his shoulder from where he already had Hermione pinned against the wall.  
  
"I thought you'd appreciate me preventing someone from barging in on us," said Harry and laid his wand on the nightstand.  
  
"I'd be more appreciative if you came over here and gave me a hand," Ron barked, working Hermione's blouse undone.  
  
"Was this the kind of hand you were looking for?" Harry said in a low voice as he placed a hand over the front of Ron's trousers.  
  
"Shit, Harry," Ron said, both out of surprise and arousal. Before he could spend too much time contemplating what Harry was doing, Hermione's lips found his. She tugged his t-shirt up and they broke contact long enough to pull it over his head. Ron made quick work of Hermione's pants, but left her bra on for the time being and moved his mouth over the lacy material.  
  
Harry managed to get Ron's trousers undone and slipped a hand inside, rubbing Ron's hardening cock through his underwear. Harry groaned when Ron reached behind him to stroke the bulge in his own trousers. While Ron was lavishing Hermione's breasts, Harry leaned forward and kissed her hard on the mouth.  
  
When Hermione pulled her lips away, she started moving her lips over Ron's chest and trailing her fingernails down his stomach. Harry pulled his hand out of Ron's pants and tugged them down to his ankles. Hermione then eased his boxers down over his massive erection and when he pressed up against her this time, there was only the thin fabric of her knickers preventing his throbbing cock from entering her.  
  
"I think you're a little overdressed, Harry," she said.  
  
"I can rectify that," he told her.  
  
"Let me," she said, "you did it yourself last time."  
  
"You better do what she says," Ron spoke up. "You know how she gets when we don't listen to her." He shut up when Hermione shifted so that his erection was now rubbing against her pussy instead of her hips. He could feel her knickers already soaked and knew he'd be able to slide his dick inside her with ease.  
  
Harry moved around so Hermione could have access to his trousers. When only his boxers were left, she grazed her fingernails over his shaft as she pulled them down, making Harry shudder under her touch.  
  
"Harry, move behind Ron."  
  
Harry did so and Ron groaned from feeling Harry's hard on pressed against his arse cheeks and because of what Hermione wanted them to do. Before Ron could do it, Hermione pulled down her knickers and stepped out of them.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron already knew what she had in mind. He just wanted to hear her say it.  
  
"I was hoping I wouldn't have to spell it out for you," she began in a husky voice. "I want you to fuck me as Harry's fucking you."  
  
Ron groaned. "I wish you'd talk like that all the time."  
  
"No, you don't because then the novelty of it would wear off," she managed to get out before Ron plunged his cock inside her.  
  
Once Harry worked his way inside Ron there wasn't a coherent thought or sound to be had in the room. There was just panting, deep throated grunts and groans. And the harder Harry slammed into Ron, the deeper Ron thrust into Hermione. Harry recklessly kept pounding into Ron, nuzzling his neck and shoulder. The arousing sounds Ron was making just spurred him on. Ron was thrusting into Hermione at such a frenzied pace she couldn't keep up with him. She almost screamed in pleasure every time she felt Harry drive Ron deeper inside her. It was almost like they were both shagging her, with Harry doing it through Ron.  
  
With Ron's dick still pulsating inside of her, she climaxed much harder than she had with either one of them the night before. When Ron felt Hermione's inner walls clench around him, that usually did it for him, and it was more than enough this time with Harry still ramming his cock into him.  
  
It was like a chain reaction with Hermione cumming first and then Ron and then finally Harry when Ron's butt muscles tightened around his dick. Hermione came again as Ron continued pump himself inside her, riding out the waves of his orgasm. It wasn't until Harry finished climaxing that Ron stopped twitching inside her and pulled out.  
  
"Now would be a good time to make use of the bed," Hermione panted, feeling like she wouldn't be able to remain standing much longer.  
  
The boys didn't argue with her logic and they fell onto the bed as a set of tangled limbs on top of the covers. Hermione was partially lying on both of them, with her head resting on Harry's chest. She could feel Ron running his hand through her hair  
  
Hermione turned onto her back so she could see both of them. "From what I could see, you two looked good like that."  
  
"Er, thanks," Harry said, his face flushing even more now.  
  
"So you're not freaked out or anything by us  "  
  
"Shagging?" Hermione supplied. "No, and I never was. I was upset because you felt like you had to hide it from me."  
  
Harry tensed. He didn't want to get in a fight over their past mistakes right now. But Hermione seemed so determined to talk about things he stayed quiet.  
  
"It wasn't easy staying away from the both of you," she continued. "You were right, Harry. I don't think any of us can ever just be friends again and it was unfair of me to think we could just go back to that."  
  
"What made you decide to give us another chance?" Ron said.  
  
"Because I know you didn't intentionally set out to hurt me. You found yourselves caught up in something you didn't know how to talk to me about. I still think you should have been more responsible than you were and that was one of the things that upset me the most. But I want to put that behind us because of what you both mean to me."  
  
"Does that mean you forgive us?" Said Harry.  
  
"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't," she told them. "It still hurts a little, but I'll get over it in time."  
  
"We'll do whatever we have to do to get you to trust us again," Ron said, his tone serious.  
  
"I already trust you," she said, stroking his face.  
  
"I'm sure there's something we can do to make it up to you though," Harry said with a roguish grin.  
  
She responded with a grin of her own. "I'm sure there is." She moved further down the bed, stopping when she reached Harry's waist. She placed his soft dick in her hand and started to stroke him. She waited until he was semi hard in her hand before placing a leg on either side of him. He became fully erect once he realized what she had in mind.  
  
Harry clenched the bed covers as Hermione grabbed his shaft and licked it from base to head. After a few more teasing licks, she took him in her mouth and Harry groaned an unintelligible response into the pillow he was lying on.  
  
Grinning wickedly, Ron moved down the bed and positioned his face underneath Hermione's dripping cunt.  
  
"Ron!" She gasped out, letting Harry's cock slide out of her mouth the instant she felt Ron's tongue brush against her pussy lips. Once she composed herself, or as composed as she was going to get with Ron's tongue doing those things to her, she put Harry's cock back in her mouth, who was already giving her a pleading look because she had stopped.  
  
It became increasingly difficult to focus on pleasuring Harry with Ron's hungry mouth eating her out. She kept moaning onto Harry's cock but he seemed to be just as turned on by that as when she moved her lips up and down his shaft, flicking the head of it with her tongue. She took him as deep as she could and used her fingers to squeeze his balls together. His cock tightened inside her mouth a split second before he was cumming, shooting his seed into her mouth. She choked a little because there was so much of it and Harry was bucking his hips towards her mouth even more than before, but she managed to swallow most of it. She continued to work her tongue over him until he was spent and slid easily out of her mouth.  
  
She was just wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, when she found herself being flipped over onto her back. Ron hooked her ankles over his shoulders and buried his face in her pussy once again, roughly rubbing his tongue against her clit until she reached her peak and was coming wildly over his face. When she was done, Ron gave her one last kiss down there before scooting back up the bed to land between her and Harry.  
  
Though Ron had enjoyed immensely getting her off, he had made himself incredibly hard in doing so. His state wasn't something he could hide from either one of them.  
  
Hermione looked at him apologetically. "I see you've worked yourself up in to quite a state. I need a few minutes to rest but maybe Harry will take care of you."  
  
"How about it, mate? Since you haven't done anything for awhile," Ron added with a smirk.  
  
Harry shook his head chuckling, and slid further down the bed. He felt a little strange and self-conscious with Hermione watching him, but he buried those thoughts at the back of his mind when Ron's bobbing erection was at eye level with him. Harry lightly blew on it, making Ron moan and shiver. Then he wrapped his lips around Ron's length and started to suck.  
  
Ron couldn't stop himself from grabbing Harry's head and forcing his cock deeper into his mouth. When Ron glanced down and saw his best friend's head bobbing up and down on his cock, he threw his head back with a groan, still not quite believing after all this time Harry was the one giving him this pleasure.  
  
Instead of teasing him with slow rhythmic strokes, Harry fervently worked his mouth over every inch of his length, running his tongue along the underside and over every inch of his thick shaft. When he grazed his teeth over the hot, sensitive flesh that pushed Ron over the edge.  
  
"Fuck, Harry, I'm coming!" He yelled out, releasing his grip on Harry's head.  
  
But Harry didn't move his mouth away. If Hermione had done this, so could he. He swallowed Ron's load, greedily sucking at his dick off until he was completely dry.  
  
Harry crawled back up the bed, receiving a welcoming kiss from Ron, who plunged his tongue deep into his mouth.  
  
"I think Hermione's feeling left out," Harry said when they were done.  
  
They turned their heads to look at her. She was watching them with this intense look in her eyes. Her skin was flushed from watching the two of them together.  
  
Ron gave her a cheeky look. "Did you see something you liked?"  
  
"Maybe," she answered, biting her lower lip. Even after everything they had done together she wasn't ready to admit how much of a turn on it had been watching Harry go down on Ron, and seeing the look of rapture on his face as Harry's mouth brought him to release.  
  
"I think it's more than just a maybe," said Harry, moving his fingers down to her moist curls. Had she gotten that excited just by watching them? His cock twitched at the thought. "Are you ready to go again?"  
  
She nodded. "What do you want, Harry? Top or bottom?"  
  
"I like it when you're on top," he said blushing.  
  
Ron snickered. "I always knew you were a bottom, Harry."  
  
"I wouldn't talk, Ron," he said with a smirk of his own.  
  
Hermione decided to end their friendly banter by mounting Harry, who slid into her slick opening with ease.  
  
"What about me?" Ron said.  
  
"You already had your turn, mate," said Harry as Hermione began to move up and down on his cock.  
  
"That's not very nice, Harry," she said, feigning a scolding look. "We're all supposed to share." As she said it, she closed her fist over Ron's dick and started to pump him. In no time, his dick sprang back to life, and he was hot and pulsating in her hand.  
  
Ron gently pried her hand away and scrambled down the bed, poised to enter her from behind. While Ron was getting her ready for him, she thrust down harder onto Harry, who buried himself deeper inside her as he arched his back off the bed meeting her thrust for thrust.  
  
When Ron's cock finally worked its way inside her, filling her up, she slammed down hard onto Harry's cock, making them both cry out in pleasure. Ron's hands reached around to grope her breasts as he rammed his cock into her. She was riding Harry faster now, who snaked a hand down to rub her swollen clit. The noises she was making were muffled by Ron clamping his mouth over hers. She was bouncing up and down on Harry's lap so much it was difficult to maintain the kiss, so Ron settled for squeezing her breasts instead, keeping one hand on her waist to steady her as he drove his cock into her.  
  
Harry was still rubbing her clit like mad and she couldn't hold back any longer. She orgasmed hard, drenching Harry in juices.  
  
Harry kept thrusting up into her but once she sank down that last time hard on his cock, squeezing her muscles around him, he came, crying out her name.  
  
Ron's dick was starting to twitch inside her but he wasn't there yet. "Hermione?"  
  
"Keep going," she told him as Harry's now flaccid cock slid out of her.  
  
Ron let go of her breasts and grabbed her other hip, thrusting into her as hard as he dared before his dick tensed up completely and his sperm was filling her arse.  
  
When Ron stopped cumming, Hermione collapsed onto Harry, breathing hard and exhausted. Ron fell back onto the bed beside Harry, burying his face against his neck.  
  
It was several minutes before any one of them spoke.  
  
"I think I'm going to need another day just to recover from this," Harry said, his breathing still ragged.  
  
Resting her chin on his chest, she said, "Then I suppose we better spend the rest of the day sleeping, so you'll be well rested in the morning."  
  
"I know you don't mean that," said Ron, moving his head out from Harry's neck.  
  
"I never say anything I don't mean," she responded back.  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
He pulled her off of Harry and onto her back, hovering over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down closer for a kiss.  
  
"So much for saying things you don't mean," Ron said, grinning down at her.  
  
"Shut up," she said and pulled him down for another kiss. She pulled her mouth away after only a few seconds and turned her head to look at Harry. "Are you waiting for an invitation?"  
  
"Well, it did seem rude to interrupt," he said with a grin.  
  
She touched his cheek. "You don't ever have to worry about that."  
  
Ron moved off of Hermione, so Harry could have access to her as well.  
  
When Ron leaned over to kiss him and Hermione to nip affectionately at his jaw, Harry knew that wherever they were was home for him. It wouldn't matter how difficult these next few months would be because he would have the both of them to help him through whatever lay ahead.  
  
  
  
The End


End file.
